What to expect when your assassin is expecting
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: A humourous look into the lives of Tony and Ziva as they jump onto the rollercoster that is pregnancy - Rated T for safety! Chapter 20 is now up! R&R it's the FINAL CHAPTER! this is now complete!
1. battle of the jeans button

**What to expect when your assassin is expecting:**

**Hi everyone! Yes, I have decided to take a momentary break from **_**Ping!**_** – I know that some of you didn't like how I ended the last chapter, a good majority of you wanted Ziva to be pregnant, so I have decided to start a new fic centralised on exactly that! Loosely based on books in the pregnancy genre (considering I wouldn't know firsthand!)**

**I am not stopping **_**Ping! **_**Completely, so I am still accepting ideas for that, along with this fic! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: That's right; I still don't own NCIS after all this time... :(**

The year was 2012, not much had changed in the way the Gibbs team operated at all – there were still murders to be solved, heads to be slapped and Caf-Pow! To be drunk. However, some things had changed dramatically – Rule #12 had been burned at the stake much to the surprise of the team, Gibbs's view on the rule had changed, the team leader deciding that for his own sanity – it was best to allow his agents the right to have relationships...It did come at a cost though, Gibbs had added a new rule (which Tony would swear was number 99 with every fibre of his being) which was interpreted many different ways by the Gibbs team – the "No playin' grab ass" rule and the "No PDA in the office rule" were the current favourites.

So, as expected –Abby and McGee became an official couple (they had been dating six months prior to the removal of Rule #12 two years ago); McGee was now trying to find the courage to propose to Abby who was oblivious to his internal struggle.

Tony and Ziva also stopped dancing around their feelings and became an official couple (Abby was certain that they were also already dating prior to the removal of the rule) considering they already bickered like an old married couple, it was no surprise to anyone when they announced their relationship – the pair were beyond shocked when their NCIS family all pulled out their wallets, passing a small wad of notes to a wildly grinning Abby (Tony knew that if wallets could scream, now would be the time).

Half way through 2011, Tony and Ziva married; Abby was beyond pleased and was determined to organize the wedding, at first Tony was sceptical, but when Abby presented them with a full wedding plan ('You have no idea how long I have been planning this! Look! I designed your wedding invites already!) Sealing the deal.

The wedding was perfect, not extravagant but just right. Abby had arranged them to be married at the hotel where they went undercover as married assassins (Ziva was very amused by this) with Gibbs walking Ziva down the aisle and neither Tony nor Ziva's fathers were invited. After the wedding which contained moments of tears and mostly laughter as memories were brought up that even the pair had forgotten (this proved that Abby had the memory of an elephant), Tony and Ziva whisked off on a 2 week honeymoon in Haifa, Israel.

...

Ziva let out a long string of swear words. She glared down at her jeans harshly while trying one last time to push the button through the hole of the jeans without success.

Groaning she dropped down onto the bed and ran a hand over her face, Ziva sighed when she heard heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom.

'Hey Sweet-cheeks... you have quite the sailor's mouth you know' Tony stated as he walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

Ziva shot him a dirty glare, which only meant something bad 'What's wrong?' he asked kissing her forehead.

Ziva pointed to her jeans 'I am getting fat' she said bluntly. Tony looked at her as if she had grown two heads 'No you aren't Zee - maybe the jeans shrunk in the wash?' he offered with a shrug.

Ziva gave a small smirk 'They are new'

Tony was stumped.

Ziva nodded 'You see my dilemma' she deadpanned.

Tony threw her a different pair 'Try these, last time you said this pair was a bit too big' he commented.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'What are you suggesting?'

Tony gulped 'Nothing! You are perfect Zee' he said honestly. Ziva sighed but pulled on the pair, she was happy to see they fit perfectly.

'See?' Tony exclaimed happily.

Ziva gave a small smile 'I suppose I am a little bit bloated, it will pass' she said reassuring herself.

The day passed slowly at NCIS, their current case was a strange one and it was beginning to take its toll on the team.

Ziva watched through the observation room at their newest suspect who had decided to run from them a few hours previously – he was refusing to give them any information so for the last 10 minutes the only thing going on in the interrogation room was a staring contest between their suspect and a less than happy Gibbs.

The door to the observation room opened, revealing Tony – two takeaway cups in his hands.

'Hey Zee- brought you some tea' he said offering her the cup.

Ziva frowned slightly as the aroma of the tea hit her nose, her stomach flipped uncomfortably and she pushed the cup away.

Tony placed his free hand across the back of her neck gently 'Are you feeling okay?' he asked quietly. Ziva closed her eyes briefly before meeting his gaze 'I think so. I am just tired' she replied.

Tony nodded 'I know it has been a _long_ day...and the roadrunner in there didn't help' he said lowly.

A loud bang echoed through the observation room, startling the pair.

Tony grinned at Gibbs's hunched form over the desk 'Oh great, Gibbs has finally cracked- that should speed things up!' he said joyously.

Ziva looked pleased herself 'I hope he knocks him in' she growled.

Tony gave a small chuckle 'I think you mean knock him out Sweet-cheeks...' he corrected lightly. Ziva punched his shoulder sharply.

'Ow! Testy...' he moaned, Ziva smirked before walking out of the room – the lingering smell of tea once again making her stomach flip as she left.

...

Ziva rubbed her head gently as Tony drove the route back to their apartment that night (Gibbs had kept them back until 10:30 to dig up dirt on their suspect), he glanced over at her briefly 'Do you want to drop into the drug store and get some aspirin?' he offered.

Ziva pondered this for a moment before agreeing.

Ziva left Tony in the car and entered the store, the bright artificial light hitting her eyes. She looked around warily until she noticed the Aspirin, after grabbing the box she moved toward the counter.

Ziva stopped suddenly, a thought hitting her like a freight train – drowsiness, bloating and the sudden dislike for tea? Ziva DiNozzo – David was no fool, grabbing the nearest home pregnancy test she approached the counter with a new sense of excitement and fear.

Tony looked at Ziva curiously as she re-entered the car 'For a moment I thought you had gone and bought the store!' he joked as he began to drive off.

Once at home, Ziva quickly made her way to the kitchen to take her Aspirin – a thousand thoughts running through her head as she gulped down two of the pills.

She noticed Tony setting up a movie and smiled 'I will be back, bathroom' she shouted from half way down the hall.

'What do you feel like?' he called back.

'Anything!' she responded before closing the door.

After following the instructions in the box, Ziva sat on the seat and waited. They had discussed having children before and had both agreed that it was bound to happen eventually, even Gibbs had  
questioned them wether it was on the cards.

After an agonizing 3 minute wait, Ziva flipped the stick over and was halfway between shock and relief when a little green plus sign appeared.

Ziva walked into the living room with slight apprehension before falling on the couch next to Tony who was holding a large bowl of popcorn in the crook of his right arm, he leaned over and kissed her quickly 'So! What do you think of _Men in Black_?Makes the CIA and FBI look tame...' he said grinning. Ziva snorted a little but nodded before placing a hand over Tony's.

Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed the popcorn between them.

'Tony?'

'Mmm?' he lazily responded.

Ziva subconsciously fiddled with her ring; fingering the simple but lovely diamond in the centre 'Nothing is inevitable' she stated feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

Tony nodded 'So you keep saying...' he said smiling.

Ziva sighed shakily 'So, what would you say if I was pregnant?'

Tony's eyes widened slightly 'Pregnant?' he questioned.

Ziva smirked 'Yes, as in expecting a child' she said evenly. Tony's stunned Deer-caught-in-the-headlights look disappeared after a moment 'how far along?' he asked grinning widely.

Ziva bit her lip before nodding '6 weeks I believe' she calculated.

Tony smirked 'Oh _that_ night' he said coyly, he looked ready to speak further, but Ziva placed a hand over his mouth 'Yes'

Tony pulled her hand away and leaned in to kiss her, she complied feeling relieved he took it well.

After pulling back, Tony looked at her funnily.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to imagine you pregnant' he said shrugging, Ziva rolled her eyes 'Very funny'

Tony laughed and pulled her down so they were in a comfortable viewing position.

'You know you are going to have to tell Gibbs'

'Excuse me? _We_ are going to have to tell Gibbs' she said poking him in the ribs.

'You are going to be on desk duty' he said grimacing.

Ziva frowned 'Yes thank you...' she grumbled.

Tony kissed her forehead and pushed the play button, the only thought running through is head was _I am going to have two ninjas in the family..._

**There we go! I hope this made you smile at some point... ****do you want me to continue? I know I do... there is going to be a lot of humour in this story!  
Thank you for reading! :)  
**


	2. embrace the inner chi

**WOW everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews alerts and favourite story adds! I still haven't decided whether to do this story as a selection of one-shots or in chronological order – Suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: NCIS ownership= CBS...NCIS seasons 1- 6 DVD ownership= ME :D HA HA!**

It was 0300 hours, Ziva's eyes flickered open as she felt the weight beside her shift for what felt like the 100th time that night. Running a hand over her face warily, she turned her head to look at Tony whose back was facing her. She growled as he shifted once again, _this is getting ridiculous _Ziva mused.

As her husband indicated another change of position, Ziva swiftly grabbed his warm left hand in a thumb tap. Tony's eyes snapped open, a look of pain flitting across them,Ziva leaned forward 'Why are you so restless Tony?' she asked releasing her hold. Tony pouted slightly 'I was asleep...' he lied, not fooling Ziva for a second.

Ziva raised a brow 'You have been throwing and turning all night!' she rebutted. Tony smirked '_Tossing_ and turning my ninja...' he corrected her

Ziva's eyes narrowed 'That too! What is wrong?' she asked, pushing her forehead against his.

Tony paused, a slight smile on his features 'Just wondering what Gibbs's reaction is going to be...'

Ziva smirked a little while Tony continued 'Yeah, well before you woke me up Sweet-cheeks I was being chased by Gibbs with a giant fly swatter, then an inflatable hammer...' he trailed off with several other weapons of choice, the final one being a rocket launcher before Ziva clamped a hand over his mouth, she then leaned up and kissed his chin 'Go to sleep Tony... but if you move positions one more time I will move you off this bed and onto the floor, are we clear?' she said with a small yawn.

Tony nodded 'Yes Ma'am' he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Ziva smiled softly 'Do not call me ma'am...' she whispered before following suit.

Hours felt like seconds as Tony dragged himself out of bed at 0700. As he suspected, Ziva was showered, dressed and halfway through her breakfast as he peered around the door and into the kitchen.

'Good morning Tony' she greeted, not turning around.

Tony grinned at his partner's 'Ninja sense' before walking over and giving her a chaste kiss.

Ziva swallowed another mouthful of her muesli before speaking 'Any fly swatters make an appearance after our talk last night?' she questioned, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. Tony poked his tongue out childishly.

'Ha ha, very funny Zee-Vah. Actually it was a Bazooka...' he replied thoughtfully. Ziva snorted and returned to her muesli.

Half an hour later, the pair arrived at NCIS. As they stepped out of the elevator, Ziva noticed Tony visibly relaxing as he realised Gibbs was not in the Bullpen.

McGee smiled as they entered 'Morning Guys...What's wrong Ziva?' he asked as Ziva frowned once again at her partner as he did a double take to the elevator as it pinged open to reveal another agent.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'Tony is obsessed over his so called "Impending Doom"' she deadpanned. McGee looked at her sceptically 'Why? He asked, Tony turned and walked over to McGee 'Hey, stop McProbing Probie!' he exclaimed.

McGee raised his hands in mock surrender, this seemed good enough for Tony. He resumed his silent worrying over what object could be used to smack him into the next century.

Ziva tapped away at her computer, trying to ignore her husband's anxious movements in her peripheral vision. After 5 minutes of desk tapping, worried glances and glares sent toward McGee, Ziva banged her hand on her desk, startling the men.

'I swear Tony, one more movement and you will be more afraid of me than Gibbs!' she said angrily, her accent thick.

Tony gulped, tearing his gaze away from his steely eyed wife, McGee sniggered slightly in the background causing Ziva's head to whirl around and face him.

'If you value your life McGee, I would resume typing – _quietly_' Ziva growled.

McGee's eyes widened and without a second glance in either Tony or Ziva's direction, returned to looking up phone records.

'What did you do to piss your wife off now DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked with a smirk as he finally entered the Bullpen, a large coffee in his hand.  
Ziva took a deep breath in an attempt to stop her anger from bubbling up further, _hormones_ she reminded herself while cursing Tony at the same time.

'It does not matter Gibbs. I have made my point quite clear to my co-workers' she remarked smoothly.

Gibbs nodded 'Good. What do we have?' he asked his agents. Tony was barely listening as McGee babbled about 'Computer stuff' and Ziva commented on phone record results. Tony felt a hand collide with his skull causing his 'Gibbs – Slap-O- meter' to click to 1.

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs snapped.

'Our victim was well liked by his co-workers, had a wife and two kids. Spoke with his commander, marine through and through... Only thing that stood out like a sore thumb was his younger brother, they didn't get along well as kids. Probably didn't help that our victim was set to receive the bigger part of his mother's inheritance, typical...Money is motive considering their mom died recently' Tony explained in a breath.

Gibbs turned to McGee 'Call the brother and bring him in for questioning'

McGee nodded and immediately picked up the phone to call their new suspect.

Tony took a deep breath before exchanging a knowing look with Ziva, together they stood, approaching Gibbs at his desk who looked at them curiously.

'Boss, we need to talk with you' Tony said with surprising ease.

'Alone' Ziva added unnecessarily.

Gibbs didn't ask for an explanation, he merely stood and waggled his finger in the direction of the elevator/ Conference Room.

As the elevator dinged shut, Gibbs waited a moment before flicking the emergency stop switch, leaving the three agents in near darkness.

Ziva felt Tony's hand slip into hers, she gave it a reassuring squeeze for her benefit as much as his. Gibbs watched them slowly for a second before speaking 'What's the problem?' he asked bluntly.

Ziva cleared her throat, Tony quickly interrupting before she could speak 'Why does there have to be a problem? Can't we just have a conversation with our Boss?' Tony asked awkwardly.

Gibbs glared slightly 'Get to the point DiNozzo' he said with a sigh.

Ziva poked Tony in the ribs with her spare hand before speaking 'The point is, I am pregnant' she said confidently.

Gibbs blinked, his eyes travelling to Ziva's still well toned stomach 'How far along?' he asked softly.

'6 weeks' she replied automatically.

He nodded 'Congratulations'

Tony exhaled slightly 'So you aren't going to slap me?' he asked hopefully. Gibbs smirked slightly 'No' he said before swiftly smacking him around the head 'That is for benching one of my best agents  
DiNozzo!'

Tony rubbed the back of his head gingerly 'Okay, I walked right into that one' he moaned.

Ziva looked at Gibbs 'You are not mad?'

Gibbs frowned slightly 'Well yeah, I am a little pissed- I knew it would happen sometime, since you two have broken nearly every damn one of my rules' he grumbled bitterly. Tony thanked his lucky stars that Gibbs had chosen to leave his SIG in the Bullpen.

Tony looked at Gibbs startled 'I didn't know "No impregnating Ziva" was a rule...' he thought out loud.

Gibbs rolled his eyes 'No. But benching my agents should be' he said slamming his fingers into the emergency stop button once again.  
Before exiting the elevator, Gibbs turned to look at Ziva seriously 'Listen David, I wasn't kidding. No field work starting today' he ordered, Ziva nodded solemnly before Tony held her arm to keep her in the elevator.

Ziva looked at him questioningly, he shrugged 'Might as well go and tell Abs'

'Tony! Ziva!' Abby exclaimed happily as they entered her lab with a Caf-Pow! in hand . After hugging them both she looked at them 'What can I do for you? Timmy is here helping me with this hard drive...' she said pointing to McGee who was glaring at the computer screen.

'And I am doing a hell of a job...' he groaned as the hard drive denied him access once again.

'Don't give up Timmy! That's what it wants!' Abby said dramatically.

Abby quickly returned her gaze to Tony and Ziva 'Something's Hinky' she remarked.

'Your turn Tony, I told Gibbs' Ziva sighed leaning back onto Abby's silver table.

Abby's eyes widened 'You aren't going back to Israel are you?' she asked worriedly.

'No!'

'You are going undercover?'

'Abby' Ziva tried, only to be interrupted again.

'You're being targeted!'

'Abby!'

'Gibbs slapped Tony so hard he has amnesia?' Abby said in all seriousness.

'Hey!'

'No Abby...' she said grinning slightly at the last suggestion.

'What is it!' she said throwing her hands up in the air.

'Ziva's pregnant' Tony revealed as McGee's mouth popped open.

'P-pregnant?' McGee repeated as if it was an unheard of concept.

'Yeah McStutter! Pregnant! As in expecting a future DiNozzo' he said happily.

Ziva watched Abby worriedly, she hadn't spoken yet –her eyes were fixed on Ziva 'Something wrong?' she asked.

Abby took a breath before she broke her momentary silence '.GOD!' she exclaimed bouncing on her heels before pulling Ziva into another bone crushing hug.

'I am SO happy for you guys! I am going to be an _aunty! _Ooh I am going to buy the cutest onsies...soon enough there will be a little mini Ninja Ziva running around with a DiNozzo sense of humour!' Abby babbled, Ziva still in her tight embrace.

'Abby...need to breathe' Ziva choked out while trying to extract herself from Abby's tight embrace.

After a moment, Abby let go and instead latched onto Tony before slapping the back of his head.

'What was that for?' he asked with a pout.

Abby pulled away and crossed her arms 'That's for not telling me first!' she said narrowing her eyes.

McGee also exchanged his congratulations to them both 'Try not to kill Tony, he means well' he joked.

Ziva laughed and leaned back into Tony as the four (mostly Abby) talked animatedly about the baby and whether it would be a boy or a girl. Ziva could feel the dull headache coming, mostly from Abby's squeals – but she was too pleased to care, rubbing her stomach gently she mused _You are going to grow up into a family that loves you Tetelah..._

**Well there we go! Another chapter done :) ****please tell me your thoughts and ideas, I am looking for ideas for baby names too – boy and girl...  
Please also tell me whether you want this to be chronological or a series of one-shots!**

**Thank you , I love you all!**


	3. Stress balls save lives

**Hi everyone! Another great response, thanks to all who offered me name ideas, some of them are really cute ****I have decided to do chronological order, simply because it can get a little confusing.  
**

**Disclaimer: After all this I don't own NCIS. Figures.  
**

Ziva groaned, looking around at the empty Bullpen wasn't helping her mood in the slightest. McGee, Tony and Gibbs had left for a crime scene leaving Ziva alone. With paperwork.

She glanced down at the paperwork and found herself reading the same line three times before pushing it away, officially fed up with desk work and to make matters worse, it had only been one week.

Standing from her desk, Ziva stretched before walking toward the elevator, hoping Abby would reduce her boredom.

'Ziva!' Abby exclaimed as the elevator signalled her entrance into her domain.

Ziva smiled slightly before perching herself on the edge of Abby's table and holding out a Caf-Pow, the Abby equivalent of heaven.

Abby gave a small gasp of shock and appreciation 'Oh Ziva...you really shouldn't have!' she gushed before reaching out and grabbing her present.

'It is fine Abby. I had nothing better to do' she said with a small sigh.

Abby nodded in understanding, sitting on her chair she asked 'Paperwork drowning out your ability to have fun?'

Ziva rolled her eyes 'You have no idea. I love my child Abby, but I swear I am going to go insane without something to do' she muttered while rubbing a hand over her slight bump.

Abby gave a wicked grin 'You can take your anger out on suspects during interrogation...' she offered.

Ziva chuckled while Abby continued 'Seriously! Just tell me when and I will bring popcorn!' Ziva was surprised when Abby pulled out a large box full of microwaveable popcorn, waggling it in her direct line of sight.

Ziva shuddered a little 'Urgh. Food has not been very cooperative this week'

Abby scrunched her faced up while pushing the box back into her cupboard 'Morning sickness?'

Ziva opened her mouth to reply but was quickly cut off 'Only _every single_ morning for the past week' Tony said with a small grin from the doorway.

Ziva swiftly turned around, glaring daggers at her partner 'Not every morning...' she muttered indignantly.

Abby chuckled 'I would be careful Tony, poor Ziva's been desk bound for a week' she warned him playfully.

Ziva frowned at the mention of desk work before looking back at Tony 'Do we have a lead?' she asked curiously.

Tony nodded 'Yeah got a suspect. Gibbs left him to fry for a little while before he sends me in to interrogate him' he said matter-of-factly.

Abby watched as Ziva's jaw set tight, knowing the next five minutes or so was not going to be pleasant _need. Popcorn. _She mused before Ziva opened her mouth to fire out a reply.

'Tony. I have been shackled to my desk for a week! Let me interrogate!' she said irritated, for the whole week Ziva had not left her confined space under Gibbs's orders – only looking up phone records and other McGee like work.

'Chained.' He corrected her automatically.

'Same difference! I am going mad!' she exclaimed.

Tony stepped back a little, practically feeling the fumes coming off his less than pleased wife.

'Look, Zi – It's not my decision, that's up to Gibbs' he tried.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'I will speak to him then' she growled, swiftly leaving for the elevator.

Tony threw an apologetic look at Abby 'Uh, I better go catch her before she goes and kills someone with her hair clip' he said while half running out of the lab.

Abby waved at Tony's departing form 'Good luck!' she shouted after him.

* * *

Tony quickly slipped his hand between the crack in the elevator door 'Thanks for saving that for me sweetcheeks' he said sarcastically as the doors re-opened for him.

Ziva pressed her lips into a tight line before slipping into the corner of the elevator.

Tony waited a minute for her to calm down before pressing the faded 'Emergency stop' button.

After another good thirty seconds of silence Tony spoke 'You know, we really need to get you one of those stress balls that are shaped like the earth... I think Gibbs has one actually' Tony said thoughtfully.

Tony looked over at his partner waiting for a response; in return he received a small smile. _Point for me..._he thought happily.

Ziva gave a small but audible sigh 'I am just tired of doing the bare minimum, Tony' she said honestly. Tony nodded 'We are just looking out for you Y'know... Especially Gibbs' he said eyes widening.

Ziva extracted herself from her corner and instead moved into Tony's arms 'I _really_ hate hormones' she mumbled as she buried herself into his chest.

Tony chuckled 'Yeah, it only gets better from here' he said playing with one of her loose curls. Tony gave a small groan as a finger poked his gut hard 'Thank you for reminding me' she said lowly while pulling out of his embrace.

Tony grinned 'That's what I'm here for!' he said happily.

'Yes, you are here to state the obvious' she deadpanned while flicking the switch again.

Tony reached over and sent them back into semi darkness again 'I was actually going for more along the lines of comic relief...' he joked.

Ziva smiled a little and leaned up to kiss him 'Whatever makes you feel better' she laughed before hitting the switch for a final time.

After exiting the elevator, Ziva quickly made her way over to Gibbs who was talking to McGee, Tony striding to catch up.

'Gibbs' she said relieved.

Gibbs turned with a questioning look 'You okay Ziver?' he asked.

Ziva nodded sharply 'Apart from feeling completely useless, I am just peaches' she replied.

'Peachy' McGee and Tony chorused.

Ziva ignored the pair and waited (semi) patiently for Gibbs to re-open his mouth 'Rule #1'

Tony clicked his fingers agitatedly 'Oohhh it's on the tip of my tongue...'

'Never let suspects stay together, yes?' she recited 'What is your point?'

Gibbs shook his head, a small smirk etched on his face 'Nope. _Your _Rule #1 for the next nine months -No going out in the field!' he said gruffly.

Ziva took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger at a low simmer rather than volcano worthy 'I was not asking to go out on the field Gibbs! Just let me interrogate!' she asked angrily.

Gibbs seemed to consider this for a moment, Ziva watched him carefully, the blood still pumping loudly in her ears.

Ziva was shocked when Gibbs simply walked past her and pulled something out of his desk drawer.

Gibbs tossed it into the air carelessly, Ziva reflexively caught the object and glanced down to see a ball.

'Hey! That's the stress ball I was telling you about...' Tony said observing the plush replica of the Earth.

'Rule #2 – that stress ball stays on your six' Gibbs said while waggling his finger.

Ziva watched him feeling a mixture of amusement and confusion, Gibbs turned around when he noticed no one was following his lead.

'Do you want to interrogate this guy or not David?' he barked.

Ziva grinned at the boys before rushing off to catch up with Gibbs.

* * *

Ziva watched their new suspect through the observation room while Gibbs explained a little further into his relationship with the victim.

'Ya got that David?' he asked suddenly.

Ziva nodded 'Piece of pie' she commented.

'Cake' Gibbs said with ease, Ziva ignored his correction and started to make her way out the door, she got halfway out when Gibbs grabbed her arm.

Ziva looked back at him her brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones, Ziva knew that look.

'Gibbs, I will be fine' she assured him patiently.

Gibbs shrugged 'I know that Ziver, I'm not gonna let you do this all the time. You have a baby to look after now' Gibbs said softly, surprising Ziva.

Ziva felt tears prick the back of her eyes and mentally slapped herself _stupid hormones..._ she cursed before bringing her gaze back to Gibbs.

'I know' she replied, Gibbs watched her for a brief moment before releasing his grip on her arm. Ziva threw him a small smile before walking out the door.

Ziva watched their suspect – Petty Officer William Briggs who was shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes jumping from a very interesting spot on the table to Ziva's eyes, which had not left his.

After another 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Briggs snapped 'Look I have been in here for almost two hours, I didn't do anything!' he said lowly, his voice cracking from lack of use.

Ziva flicked out her knife, causing their suspect to jump slightly – she looked at him slightly puzzled before cleaning her nails causally.

'Do you know him?' she asked sliding a picture of their victim Daniel Adams into his direct line of view.

Briggs looked down at the picture briefly before looking back up 'No'

Ziva felt a slight spark of irritation rise in her 'that is a lie' she snapped back.

Briggs looked at her offended 'I'm sorry?' he spluttered, confirming her guess.

Ziva gave a small sigh 'You looked down and to your left when you spoke. Lie.' She replied simply.

Ziva was pleased to see his jaw set in anger.

Briggs looked back down at the image, still aware of Ziva's knife.

'I'm a Marine!' he continued.

Ziva gave a short chuckle 'Really? I had no idea...' she deadpanned.

Ziva noticed Briggs's hands curling into fists 'I wouldn't kill another Marine!' he fumed.

Ziva raised a brow 'I have heard the same story from men and women just like you, you are going to have to do better than that, Petty Officer Briggs' she said slowly.

Briggs slammed a fist on the desk 'Look! I didn't see Adams! He missed his bloody shift the night he died!' he exclaimed standing up now.

Ziva looked back at him calmly, enjoying the rise she was getting from their suspect 'So you did see him?' she questioned.

Briggs ran a hand over his face 'Yeah, sure in the _morning!_ Last time I saw him he was walking off with some of his buddies...later I found out they got totally pissed' he said dismissively.

Ziva looked down at Ducky's autopsy report, it did confirm a high alcohol reading, this was a start.

'Did you kill him?' she asked bluntly.

Briggs looked at her angrily 'Did you?' he replied sharply.

Ziva frowned 'You did not like Adams – from what I heard, the pair of you were in love with a Petty Officer...Rebecca Betts?' she said watching his reaction.

As she suspected, Briggs winced 'Don't bring Becca into this!' he snarled.

'Sit down.' She ordered, now completely fed up with his attitude.

Briggs glared at her 'She didn't love him! She was freaked out because he followed her all the time!' he continued desperately.

'Sit. Down.' Ziva repeated with a little more force.

'He tried to take her from me! Sure, I might have pushed him around a little but I didn't kill him ma'am!' he said falling into the chair heavily.

Ziva grimaced '_Ma'am?'_

Briggs looked momentarily confused 'Yeah, you know...Ma'am? Anyway, you think _I_ was pissed? You should have seen her brother Lukas, he works the same shift as me' he muttered bitterly.

Ziva squeezed her stress ball tightly 'Do not call me Ma'am... Is Lukas still on the ship?' she asked through gritted teeth.

Briggs gulped slightly at the look on Ziva's face before speaking again 'Was he at his shift?'

Briggs shook his head 'No m...uh, he called in sick – there was a nasty stomach bug going around the ship' he grimaced.

Ziva nodded, checking the logs, she discovered this was the truth 'We will be in touch' Ziva said warily.

Briggs looked up hopefully 'So I can go?' he asked hopefully.

Ziva shook her head 'You are not out of the forest yet' she replied.

'Woods'

Ziva blinked as Tony walked over to her from the door to the observation room 'I am sorry?'

Tony grinned 'You said forest, the term is woods...' he replied.

Ziva frowned 'Are they not the same thing?' she asked puzzled.

Tony shrugged and put an arm around her waist 'I thought you were going to rip that guy to pieces in there!' he joked.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'I came close' she muttered.

'Yeah, you just partially destroyed the world instead' he said pulling up her left hand that had the stress ball squished in her iron grip.

Ziva looked down at it slightly amused 'Gibbs was right. This little ball might have saved our suspects life, yes?' she commented lightly.

Tony gave a weak smile 'Just remind me to have a few backups in the apartment, car and office...' he said in complete seriousness.

Ziva gave an evil little smirk before stepping into the elevator; _it's going to be a long pregnancy..._Tony thought with a small smile.

**Okay, there is another chapter for you! I **_**might**_** just have a new chapter for Ping! Coming in the near future *wink, wink*  
Hope you are all enjoying! I live to please... So what would you like to see a pregnant Ziva get up to?  
Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Abby, onsies and morning sickness

**Hey everyone! Absolutely FANTASTIC response from the last chapter and for all of you who gave me some ideas *cough*Betherzz, DS2010, M E Wofford *cough* and baby names () thank you very much!  
So after my short babble session, I am going to leave you with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It is called **_**fan fiction**_** for a reason – ergo, I don't own NCIS *damn***

Ziva shuddered as another wave of nausea caught her off guard, after empting what was left of her stomach content into the toilet, she promptly closed it and leaned her head on the cool lid.

Ziva jumped a little when Tony's hand gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she glanced up at him momentarily before closing her eyes again.

'You were sick again?' he asked matter-of-factly.

Ziva groaned a little in response 'Just a little bit' she muttered sarcastically from the crook of her arm.

Tony cringed slightly 'Sorry Zi, I thought you were done after I helped you' he said kneeling beside her.

Ziva gave a small shrug and shakily stood, after a small moment of light headedness, she reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth.

After spitting and gargling mouthwash, Ziva looked at him warily 'We should get ready to leave, yes?' she said casually.

Tony looked at her slowly 'Are you sure you are okay? You look horrible'

Ziva frowned 'Why thank you' she said coldly pushing past him.

Tony head slapped himself before turning swiftly and following her into their bedroom.

'Okay, I totally failed to cheer you up just then, but I wanna make sure your okay' he said honestly.

'I will be fine!' she snapped irritably, surprising Tony.

After a moment of silence Ziva looked over her shoulder to see Tony watching her with a concerned expression on his face.

Ziva sighed and stood, walking over to him she placed a hand on his cheek 'I did not mean to snap at you' she said apologetically.

Tony grinned a little 'Yeah, I know... if you weren't pregnant and I said you looked horrible, you would have drop-kicked me to the floor and pressed your SIG into my skull' he said tapping his forehead  
to make a point.

'True.' Ziva said nodding.

Tony's mouth dropped open 'You really would have done that?' he spluttered.

Ziva smirked 'Guess you will never know'

Tony watched her exit the room with a sense of bewilderment, _note to self: NEVER say that again..._

Ziva's mood had improved by the time the pair arrived at NCIS, that was until she saw the new pile of paperwork waiting for her at her desk.

'Someone is going to die today...' she seethed. McGee gulped while Tony stepped a little bit closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs watched her amused 'Well yeah David, that's why we have a case'

Ziva glared and opened her mouth to fire back a response when Gibbs threw one of the 'Backup' stress balls at her, shutting her up.

Tony looked at his partner, stunned that a colourful ball could simmer her down that fast.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the male members of his team 'Did you not hear me? Grab your gear!' he barked at them.

McGee and Tony glanced at each other before obeying the command quickly. Gibbs's eyes travelled back to Ziva who was still eyeing the colourful ball.

Gibbs walked over to her and kissed her forehead 'Try not to destroy that one. DiNozzo says you have been through 6 this week' he said with a small chuckle.

Ziva looked up at him coyly 'That is only because Tony keeps annoying me. I am not _that_ stressed' she said frowning slightly 'It just seems so real now...' she muttered, squeezing the ball gently.

Gibbs nodded 'When's your ultrasound?' he asked while motioning for McGee to go ahead and gas the truck.

Ziva's eyes travelled to her stomach 'Tomorrow morning' she said cheering up.

Gibbs smiled at the thought before stepping away from her, Tony was standing behind him obviously wanting to say something.

'No killing anyone Zi...that will mean more paperwork!' he joked.

Ziva's eyes narrowed before she lobbed the ball at Tony's head, after the ball had connected with his forehead, Gibbs retaliated and head slapped him just for good measure.

'Ouch! I get it, my attempt at humour is getting me nowhere at the moment' he sulked before Gibbs began heading toward the elevator.

Tony noticed his departure and began walking backwards toward it, he mouthed _I love you_ before stepping into the elevator with Gibbs.

Ziva shook her head at her husband before throwing another look of pure hatred at the pile of paperwork.

* * *

After half an hour of re-arranging her desk drawer and doing a mere five minutes of paperwork, she was pleasantly surprised to see an IM pop up on her screen.

_InsertCafPowHere: Hey Ziva! Thought I would save you from the paperwork menace... _

_ZivaD: Really?_

_InsertCafPowHere: Want to talk guns and knives?_

Ziva's brow rose at this comment and she half stood from her desk.

_ZivaD: You know how to cheer me up :) I will be right down.  
_

_InsertCafPowHere: THAT USERNAME IS THERE FOR A REASON!_

Ziva chuckled and shut down the IM before making a quick stop at the Caf-Pow machine.

Abby smiled brightly when she saw a large Caf-Pow in Ziva's hands 5 minutes later.

'Ziva, you are a lifesaver!' Abby exclaimed as she entered.

Ziva smiled back 'Yes, you did not make it obvious at all that you are caffeine deprived' she said sarcastically.

Abby's eyes narrowed playfully 'I asked the Director to install my very own Caf-Pow machine, but he said no... I have no idea why...'

Ziva let out a small chuckle before handing her the drink, Abby slurped it happily for a moment before her eyes widened 'Oh yeah! That's the other reason I invited you down here! Guns and knives!'  
she blurted out, her caffeine fix setting in.

Abby tugged her friend around the corner and into her office, three guns were sitting on her table as evidence.

'Okay, so I tested these from our new crime scene, all the bullets match' she said casually. Ziva raised a brow 'Okay, so what is the problem?' she asked.

Abby smiled 'You don't understand the element of surprise do you Ziva?' she asked playfully before pulling her _out_ of the office again and to her computer.

Ziva looked at the screen while Abby pulled up the three images of the guns.

'Each gun has its own set of fingerprints!' she exclaimed.

Ziva nodded, hoping she would elaborate – after a moment, she did 'That means I have to run a whole lot of prints, so I thought we would go out for lunch! Maybe stop by a baby store or two?' she  
said excitedly.

Ziva smiled at the idea 'What about the team? They will be back soon' she said not particularly fancying the idea of a head slap.

Abby waved a hand dismissively 'We will be back before they will – McGee called me. They got stuck in traffic...' Ziva raised a brow before silently saying a prayer for her team members who were going  
to be stuck with a pissed off Gibbs.

'I suppose...'

'This is not a debate Ziva! I just asked out of politeness! You _are_ coming for lunch!' she exclaimed shrugging off her lab coat before grabbing Ziva's elbow and tugging her out of her lab.

* * *

'Ziva, are you sure you are full? You barely touched your salad...' Abby questioned curiously. Ziva looked up from her meal quickly, her stomach flipping uncomfortably at the thought of any food.

'I am sorry Abby, I guess I am not as hungry as I thought' she said with a sigh, pushing away the salad she had originally craved upon entering the cafe.

Abby smiled 'That's okay!' she said perkily, standing she placed a tip down for the waiter before grabbing Ziva's arm again and tugging her toward the mall.

Ziva looked around the baby store in slight awe; the store was full of pregnant ladies and their slightly worried husbands trailing behind, Abby was already making her way over to the baby clothes, several eyes following her as she went.

Ziva jumped slightly as a pair of small arms clutched around her right leg tightly, looking down she noticed a little boy, around 4 years old staring back at her with wide blue eyes. Ziva smiled gently, the little boy gave a toothy little smile back before gasping and pressing his face into her jeans.

'Jake!' a woman growled from across the store, Ziva looked up and saw the woman she assumed was his mother waddling over, heavily pregnant.

'I am so sorry! Jake! You shouldn't run away from mommy!' she chided with a sigh.

Ziva chuckled 'It is not a problem really...' she replied looking back down at the child who was peering over at his mother.

Ziva ran a hand through the child's hair gently, he looked up at her with childhood innocence 'Go to your mother, she was obviously worried about you' Ziva said softly.

Jake nodded and released his hold on her leg, bolting over to his mother instead.

'What do you say to the kind lady young man?' she asked him sternly.

'Sowwy' he apologised while looking at his toes.

Ziva bent down to Jake's height before speaking again 'You will not run away from mommy again will you?' she asked.

Jake smiled brightly and shook his head 'No, I be good' he said proudly.

Ziva stood and looked at the mother who was smiling at her with a grin identical to her sons 'You are very good with children' she commented.

Ziva smiled back 'Thank you. Boy or a girl?' she asked curiously.

The woman laughed 'Both'

Jake nodded eagerly 'Uh huh! I am gonna be a big bwother!' he said patting his mother's stomach lightly.

Ziva smiled at the little boy 'I am sure you will be a great brother' she told him.

Jake giggled a little before averting his eyes toward a play area for the children quickly and then back to his mother 'Pwease?' he asked his mother, tugging her sleeve with slight impatience.

The woman nodded 'Alright, I see daddy over there too' she said pointing toward a tall man who was looking up at mobiles.

Jake waved at Ziva before running off to the play area.

After making sure her child had reached her husband, the woman turned and stuck out her hand 'I'm Libby' she greeted.

'Ziva' she replied shaking it with her own.

Libby placed a hand on her bulging stomach unconsciously before speaking 'First time mom?' she asked knowingly.

Ziva nodded 'Yes, 8 weeks' she said also running a hand over her slight bulge 'I have my first ultrasound tomorrow' she added, causing Libby to grin wider.

'Ah, it is amazing... it makes it seem so real when you see your baby for the first time' she said with a smile of remembrance.

Ziva peered over to the baby clothes section where Abby was still picking out a variety of onsies while mumbling to herself happily.

'I am sure it is. When are you due?' she questioned, thinking it couldn't be long.

'A month, I don't expect them to wait that long though' she chuckled 'Twins have a tendency of coming early, so we are expecting any time from now...' she said excitedly.

'Ziva!' Abby called out as she made her way over with two full baskets.

Ziva's eyes widened as she saw all of the clothes and miscellaneous toys that filled the baskets,

'Abby. That is _a lot_ of clothes...I am not due for a while you know' she laughed.

Abby shrugged and threw a quick smile to Libby 'So! It can't hurt to be prepared can it?'

Ziva rolled her eyes and had to restrain herself from bringing a palm to her forehead. Libby smiled at the pair 'You should listen to your friend Ziva, it really does help in the long run' she said.

Abby nodded happily '_Thank you!_ See Ziva! Have faith in me!'

Ziva looked down at the basket with a slight grimace 'Why are a third of these clothes _pink?'_ she asked affronted.

Abby looked at her innocently 'I don't know...I just have a feeling Y'know?'

Ziva patted Abby's shoulder 'You need to stop remoting Gibbs'

Libby looked utterly confused at her statement before Abby clicked her fingers 'Oh, you mean _channelling_... Hey!' she said with a pout.

Libby shook her head amused before looking at Ziva again 'Well, I had better be going – If you need anything Ziva, feel free to give me a call...I know how stressful first pregnancies can be' she said  
after scratching a phone number down on a notepad.

Ziva took it gratefully 'Good luck'

Libby's eyes widened 'Oh yeah...you too!' she said before waddling over to her husband who was waiting for her with a sleeping Jake in his arms.

Abby watched her leave before turning to Ziva 'She's really nice! C'mon Ziva, I want to buy these!' she said tugging her arm.

Ziva held her ground 'Abby, Abby! You can buy _two_ okay? And please, no pink!' she said shuddering.

Abby bit her lip as she decided 'Aww! But they are all so _cute _Ziva!' she gushed, holding up a little yellow one up.

After 10 minutes of sorting, Abby had picked two that had both her and Ziva's ticks of approval. Thankfully, they weren't pink.

**Sorry for the long wait on this one! **

**Aww how cute is Jake? I couldn't help but add him in... I hope you enjoyed Abby's input in this chapter!**

**Next up is the Ultrasound :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Heartbeats, cravings and closing doors

**Hello ****sorry I haven't been able to update, I have been busy with the final week of school – the good news? Its holidays now! That means I can write more :D **

**So it is the first Ultrasound in this chapter! I am not going to delay you with this seemingly pointless author's note (I think it should be changed to author's babble just for me!) **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, if I did the new season would come now instead of September :/**

Ziva's eyes popped open as her internal clock woke her from a slightly restless sleep, she felt Tony's warm breath hitting the crook of her next and smiled 'Tony' she coaxed him while running her index finger over his cheek.

Tony didn't stir; he merely inhaled deeply and buried his head if possible, deeper into her neck.

Ziva felt her eyes drooping but immediately shook it off, sleeping in was not an option today.

'Tony...' she tried a little more forcefully.

'10 more minutes...' he groaned miserably.

Ziva, now wide awake smirked. After untangling her feet from Tony's, she pushed them out of the covers and into the slightly chilly morning air.

After laying in this position for a few minutes she pushed them back into the warmth of the bed and placed her now cold feet on Tony's warm ones.

Ziva watched as Tony's eyes flicked open from the temperature shock – he frowned at her and quickly tangled his feet back with hers to warm them up again.

'That wasn't very nice sweetcheeks. Your feet are like ice cubes' he grumbled.

Ziva shrugged 'I am sorry Tony. But you looked far too comfortable for my liking' she said stretching.

Tony glared at her before a smile crossed his face as her little bump was visible from under the thin sheets.

'Nervous?' he asked.

Ziva shook her head, her eyes shining 'No, excited'

'me too' he replied kissing her softly. After pulling away, Tony tried to drag her back down 'Come on Zi! Your appointment isn't till 10 and it's...8'

Ziva slapped his hand away and promptly got out of the bed 'I am going to have a shower. If you want to sleep I will wake you when I get out' she said as he slumped back into the pillow.

He looked up at her departing form curiously 'Is there an invitation somewhere in that sentence?' he asked.

Ziva rose a brow comically 'You tell me' she said, watching as he practically launched himself from the bed to catch up with her.

Ziva stepped through the door and closed it before he could enter, the sound of a lock clicking causing him to frown.

'Ziva!' he moaned banging the door.

He heard an evil chuckle from the other side 'Too slow my love!' she mocked. Tony could almost see the smirk on her face.

'What is this? Gang up on Tony day?'

* * *

Ziva looked around the waiting room where several pregnant women were sitting with their husbands and in some cases, young children.

Ziva watched as a little boy ran over to his mother to touch her stomach he then leaned down and placed his ear where his hand had rested, exclaiming 'Mommy! I felt baby move!' while clapping, this scene reminded her of little Jake at the baby store – Libby would not be too far from having her babies, the thought causing her to smile.

Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently as her name was called by the nurse. Together they stood, a few mothers smiling at her as she walked down the hall and into one of the examination rooms, Tony not too far behind.

Ziva settled herself onto the chair while Tony took his position beside her, after a few moments of anxious waiting, a woman walked into the room addressing herself as she closed the door.

'Hi!' she said with a gentle smile at the pair of them 'You must be Ziva? I'm Dr. Bailey; I will be looking after you throughout this pregnancy' she continued, sitting in the wheelie chair opposite Ziva.

After another brief moment of silence, Dr. Bailey broke it by looking over at Tony 'You must be the daddy!' she commented flashing another grin.

Tony threw her a crooked smile 'Tony' he introduced.

Dr. Bailey nodded and prepared the ultrasound machine while asking a few questions 'So, is this your first baby Ziva?'

'Yes, I am 8 weeks' she replied.

Dr. Bailey smiled knowingly 'Ahh...I have a two year old at home, but I still remember the joys of pregnancy' she chuckled.

Tony's eyes widened comically 'Oh yeah, the morning sickness, mood swings and weird cravings are awesome'  
'and it is only the 8th week' she snorted 'Look at the sunny side Tony, you are not the one with your head in the toilet at the most inconvenient times' she continued with a slight frown.

Tony nodded 'You mean the _bright_ side, Sweetcheeks'

Dr. Bailey looked momentarily confused before Ziva elaborated 'I am from Israel. Tony enjoys correcting my idioms...' she growled pointedly.

Dr. Bailey smiled 'I see. You both work for NCIS, right?' she asked, noticing the badge on Tony's belt.

'Yes. we are partners' Ziva said with ease.

She watched the pair amused before looking at Ziva pointedly 'Alright, if you lift up your top a little, we can get started'

Ziva obeyed, a rush of excitement coming over her.

Dr. Bailey reached behind her and pulled out a tube 'I am going to place some of this ultrasound cream... more affectionately known as 'blue goo' on your belly okay? It's a little bit cold' she said, Ziva jumped a little as the goo was smeared over her bump.

Tony and Ziva's eyes moved over to the screen automatically while Dr. Bailey moved the ultrasound wand around her belly. After a few moments, Dr. Bailey made a sound of acknowledgement as the baby's growing form was visible on the screen.

Ziva gasped, tears stinging the back of her eyes, _that is our baby..._ she mused happily. Tony was watching the screen in fascination, the grip on her left hand becoming tighter.

Dr. Bailey smiled and pointed to the baby's position 'Okay, so you can see your baby...and that moving bit is the heart, do you wanna hear the heartbeat?' she asked already knowing the answer.

'Yes' the pair responded automatically.

Dr. Bailey turned a knob on the ultrasound machine, the sounds of a beating heart filling the space. Tony and Ziva smiled wider and after a few minutes, Dr. Bailey turned the sound down and  
addressed them again.

'Things seem to be progressing nicely Ziva! I will see you and Tony for your 12 week check up – if you feel the need to come in earlier give us a call' she said handing Ziva a towel to wipe off the goo.

'Thanks Doctor' Tony said, a permanent grin plastered on his face.

Dr. Bailey handed a sonogram photograph to Ziva as she stepped down from the chair before exiting the room.

Tony watched as Ziva looked down at the photograph with a small smile, wrapping an arm around her, he led her out of the room.

'Abs is going to go nuts when she sees that' he said managing to prise the picture from Ziva's hands to get a proper look.

Ziva nodded, eyes wide 'She is very excited, she wanted to buy the whole baby store yesterday' she scoffed.

Tony grinned 'That's our Abby'

* * *

'Zivaaaaaa!' Abby squealed from the Bullpen. Tony and Ziva watched as the Goth ran faster than humanely possible in her shoes to reach the pair, her arms wrapping around Ziva in a way only Abby Scuito could offer.

'Abby, she needs to breathe, oxygen is a wonderful thing' Tony reminded her.

Abby gasped a little and pulled back, an exited smile etched on her face 'Sorry! How'd it go? Did you hear the baby's heartbeat? Because according to the 'Gods of Google' and my own general  
knowledge- you can hear the heartbeat at 8...'

'Abby!' Tony and Ziva interjected quickly. Abby's mouth clamped shut, her eyes still screaming 100 questions at the pair.

McGee and Gibbs were watching the scene, amused by Abby's perkiness. Tony pulled Ziva's elbow gently toward the Bullpen, Abby followed while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ziva sat down at her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the familiar signs of a headache.

Abby was looking back and forth from Tony and Ziva worriedly 'Did something happen?' she asked.

Tony smiled reassuringly at her 'No Abs, everything's fine, yes we heard the baby's heartbeat and we have a picture' he said holding out the ultrasound image to her.

Abby gasped happily and snatched the picture; a sigh escaped her mouth 'Aww! You two are going to have the cutest baby...' she cooed.

Ziva looked up at Abby warily as she continued to gush over the picture, smiling as she remembered doing the exact same thing with Tony on the ride back to NCIS.

'I am going to _frame_ this...' she said passing the image to Gibbs who actually _smiled._

Ziva snorted and held out her hand in Tony's general direction 'I told you Tony. Puke it up' she said smugly.

Tony grimaced 'I think you mean _cough_ it up – after all the puking you have been doing I wouldn't be mentioning it at all' he said matter-of-factly as he passed her a $10 note.

Ziva shrugged and pocketed the money.

'When's your next check up?' McGee asked, handing the photo back to Ziva.

'In about 3 weeks' she said, fatigue from her sleepless night hitting her full force.

For a few minutes, Abby was asking several questions to Tony while Ziva decided to doze.

Gibbs pulled out his phone as it buzzed 'Gibbs' he said lowly.

The extended team watched as Gibbs listened to the caller with an increasing frown 'Ya' was his final response before motioning for the team to grab their gear.

'Looks like our victim's wife tried to do a runner. McGee, DiNozzo! Let's go!' he barked, it was business as usual.

Ziva looked up from the crook of her arm as Tony and McGee ran to catch up with the elevator 'MAKE A HOLE IN THE – damn.' Tony shouted before stopping at the door.

Ziva walked over and patted his cheek 'Luck is not on your side with doors today, is it?' she said winking.

Tony gave a short sarcastic laugh 'Yeah McReflex could have saved it if he was quick enough' he grumbled.

Ziva rubbed her forehead gingerly and groaned slightly.

'You okay?' he asked quickly, knowing that Gibbs was going to leave without him in a second.

Ziva's lips twisted into a small smile 'I think I am experiencing my first craving' she said surprised. For the entire day, this craving had been sitting at the back of her mind, it was now deciding to make an appearance.

Abby appeared beside her 'Oooh! What is it? Green peppers? Anchovies? My sister-in-law craved Nutella on bananas when she was pregnant...' she mused while Tony looked slightly worried.

Ziva laughed 'I am craving strawberries and white chocolate' she said cringing.

Tony exhaled 'That's not too bad' he shrugged.

Ziva shook her head 'I suppose. I have never liked white chocolate...'

Tony felt his phone buzz and jumped 'Oh God. I will pick some up on the way back, if Gibbs doesn't kill me before then' he said with a gulp.

Ziva looked at him gratefully as he opened the door to the stairs.

Poking his head around the corner he exclaimed 'I am blaming your cravings!'

**Okay ****that's it! There are going to be some weird and wonderful cravings from here on...heh.**

**So readers, I am leaving you with 3 questions...answer them if you want **

**For all you American readers, how did you celebrate the 4****th**** of July? (I am Australian so I wouldn't know haha)**

**Ideas for food cravings?**

**What would you like to see in this story?**

**I appreciate all reviews :)**


	6. A tale of heroics and a reunion

**Hello Readers! Thanks for the awesome response, sounds like you all had a really great 4****th**** of July! I am very sorry about the delay on updating, I have just gone back to school and things have been surprisingly busy *Gibbs slaps self* To all those people who left me craving ideas, some made me gag at the thought of them – some of my favourites being Pickles and icecream & ham and chocolate (yuck!)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine *clicks fingers and walks away mumbling***

McGee watched as Ziva pulled out a plastic bag from underneath her desk – this was nothing out of the ordinary for members of the Gibbs team, sometimes it was necessary for them to bring in their own food, the workload getting so heavy, even the vending machine was not an option. McGee was about to look back to his list of telephone records, but quickly did a double take as he saw what was coming _out _of the bag...

Marshmallows, a packet of graham crackers, a bar of chocolate and a gas lighter. McGee, being a scout could see where this was going.

McGee was about to say something to her, but was stunned when she began toasting a marshmallow on the end of her knife gently.

'Uh, Ziva? What's with the s'mores?' McGee asked curiously as she continued the s'more making process by sticking her gooey-on-the-inside marshmallow on top of a little square piece of chocolate which slowly began to melt underneath.

Ziva looked up at him, McGee could see slight bags under her eyes as she placed a second graham cracker atop the rest.

'Cravings' she mumbled.

McGee looked back at her, slightly amused 'Y'know, they have these s'more flavoured _pop tarts_ and you just put them into the toaster...' McGee explained.

Ziva scrunched up her nose slightly at the thought 'That would be disgusting... they are better this way' she said shrugging.

'What cooked on the end of your knife? You should try it by a campfire' McGee said smiling at a childhood memory.

Ziva rolled her eyes playfully and took a bite out of her s'more with a look of pleasure. McGee looked on with a slight feeling of envy as Ziva popped the last bite of the s'more into her mouth. Ziva noticed his obvious internal struggle over her treat and looked at him questioningly.

'Would you like one, McGee?' she asked, starting the lighter as she said so, McGee looked at the flame, enticed for a second by the dancing flame before shaking off the feeling.

'Uh, no thanks...I'm fine' he said trying to convince himself as he said so, due to the case, McGee had not eaten since breakfast. It was now 1400.

Ziva let out a low chuckle 'You are a very bad liar McGee...One last chance' she told him.

McGee seemed to consider this, but before he could answer, the elevator made a familiar sound.

_Ping!_

The pair quickly shifted their gaze over to the elevator entrance (s'mores momentarily leaving McGee's thoughts); to the surprise of no one, Tony appeared with their newest suspect – Danielle Krosby in tow. Tony was muttering something bitterly and throwing a less than pleased glance toward their suspect, who refused to meet anyone's gaze. While Gibbs came up from behind, a fed up look on his face.

'Have fun, DiNozzo?' McGee asked casually, noticing Tony's obvious dislike toward Mrs. Krosby. Tony looked up and glanced around at the team before holding up his left hand, the first three fingers strapped together.

Ziva raised a brow, her eyes travelling from Tony's to their suspect's several times before speaking.

'Broken?' she asked, worry tinting her voice.

Tony shrugged 'Don't know yet – the Boss wrapped them when they started to swell' he said while Ziva gently touched the bandaged area.

'What happened?' McGee asked.

Tony actually smiled at this point 'Oh, it's a great story...one of bravery and triumph' he exclaimed dramatically.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sharply head slapped him 'That's not how I remember it, DiNozzo' he commented.

Tony frowned and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

'Since you spoiled story time Boss...' he sighed 'We went to the Krosby house to bring Danielle here in to answer a few questions about her husband' he said pointedly to the woman in question who  
just glared.

'Gibbs knocked on the door, because kicking it down hurts... Anyway, she came to the door and asked who we were blah, blah, blah' he said not needing to explain the routine process.

'When I said 'NCIS' she freaked out and tried to slam the door on us... And- BAM!' he burst out, startling the whole Bullpen slightly.

'I tried to stop the door with my hand and it went full force into my fingers...Gibbs went around the back and caught her before she could jump the fence or something, I still don't know how you got  
there before me... Anyway, Y'know what this proves, Boss?'

Gibbs gave threw him a funny sort of smile 'You shouldn't try and stop a door with your hand, DiNozzo?' he replied.

'That Gibbs is definitely faster than you?' McGee offered.

Ziva snorted slightly, while Tony just sneered at the younger agent 'Thanks for that McInsert!'

Gibbs walked over to their suspect and decided to get the interrogation started before his senior agent decided to rant. Grabbing her arm, Gibbs led her toward the elevator without another word.

'I think doors have put a hit out on you' Ziva said with a slight smirk. Tony frowned slightly at her 'Yeah thanks for that Sweetcheeks...Kick a guy while he is down' he said melodramatically. McGee snorted and went back to his desk after sharing a rather pointed look with Ziva.

Ziva leaned up and captured his lips in a short kiss, the prospect of Gibbs coming in and seeing them high.

'Would you like me to go and..._Talk_ to her?' she asked, her eyes flashing seriously.

Tony's eyes widened slightly at her proposition and he gave a slight chuckle 'Uh, I think your version of _talking_ might get you charged, Zi' he said squeezing her shoulder.

'How about you just give me a ride to the hospital huh? That way you and your hormones are as far away from out suspect as possible...' he continued.

Ziva shrugged 'Fine. But if she broke your fingers, I am going to break her' she growled protectively, her accent coming through strongly.

McGee looked at Tony quickly 'I'll tell Gibbs where you two are'

Tony shot him a grateful look and begun to steer his less than pleased wife from the Bullpen 'Thanks Probie!' he called back as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Ziva looked up from her book for the third time in the last ten minutes at the door leading to x-rays, all methods of distraction seemed to be failing – in her mind, there were only two things that could make her feel better: Speeding back to NCIS, bursting into the interrogation room and punching their suspect in the face would definitely make her feel better, but it did come with repercussions. The other option being to walk into the x-ray room herself to stand by her partner.

Just as Ziva was considering doing exactly that, someone called her name. Spinning around she noticed the familiar face of Dr. Bailey.

Dr. Bailey smiled as she approached 'Ziva! I thought it was you, there is nothing wrong I hope' she questioned, looking her up and down for any visible injuries.

Ziva shook her head 'No, We are fine' she said running a hand across her bump softly 'Tony had a run –out with our suspect' she explained to the kind doctor.

Dr. Bailey's face contorted into one of worry 'I think you mean a run-in... Is he alright? What happened?' she asked.

Ziva told the short version of the story, after finishing, Dr. Bailey's looked of worry had diminished greatly 'Oh, thank God. I thought he had gotten shot or something – well that is a relief' she said with a sigh.

Ziva nodded, not really wanting to discuss it anymore 'So why are you here?' she asked curiously.

Dr. Bailey smiled widely 'Oh! One of my other patients just gave birth today, two beautiful babies!' she said happily.

Something in the back of Ziva's mind clicked, opening her mouth in slight shock, she asked 'Was her name Libby by any chance?'

Dr. Bailey's eyebrows rose 'Yes actually, is she a friend of yours?' she questioned.

Ziva nodded making the doctor smile 'Well, you can see her if you'd like – she had a Caesarean so she might be a little tired and sore, but I am sure she would be happy to see you!'  
'I will wait for Tony first, he should not be too much longer. He has been in there for almost an hour' she said frowning.

Dr. Bailey nodded sympathetically 'The doctors probably took him to get a splint after the x-ray...I'll wait with you, I know how slow it can be when you are waiting'

Ziva thanked her and for the next ten minutes the pair talked about Ziva's progress and how she had come to meet Libby. Ziva couldn't help but relax when Tony walked out of the door, a thick bandage around two of his fingers.

'What is the verdict?' Dr. Bailey asked in greeting.

Tony shrugged 'Hairline fractures' he replied with a groan 'Gibbs is going to shoot me'

Ziva grasped his non bandaged hand and gave it a comforting squeeze 'No, Gibbs would shoot you if that was your right hand, you would not be able to shoot, yes?' she reminded him.

Tony smiled weakly 'Yeah, good point. So why is Dr. Bailey here?' he asked confused.

'My friend Libby gave birth today' Ziva said happily.

Tony frowned, after a moment he made a sound of realization 'Oh, she is the one who was having twins, right? You met at the baby store that Abby tried to buy...' he clarified.

Ziva nodded with a chuckle while Dr. Bailey looked slightly puzzled, Tony grinned at her 'Very excited Aunt-to-be' he told her.

She laughed 'Ah. Well, do you want to see her?'

Ziva nodded while Tony shot her a glance 'What about Gibbs?'

Ziva shrugged 'He gave us the rest of the day off, he asked me to tell you to 'Watch out for doors DiNozzo!'' she relayed in her best Gibbs impression.

Tony rolled his eyes 'Our Boss, a comic genius...who would have guessed?'

* * *

Dr. Bailey led the pair down a corridor and held up a hand for them to wait, walking into the room for a moment, she re-appeared with a large smile 'She is ready for you!' Dr. Bailey then bade the pair goodbye.

Ziva walked into the room with Tony trailing behind. As Ziva rounded a corner, she noticed a woman laying on the hospital bed, two babies snuggled in each of her arms.

'Ziva!' she greeted perkily, though looking thoroughly exhausted, the woman looked generally pleased to see her.

Ziva smiled gently 'How are you feeling?' she asked looking from her to the two bundles in her arms.

Libby shrugged 'Not bad, a little sore but nothing I can't handle...who's this?' Libby questioned with a funny smile toward Tony.

Ziva chuckled 'This is my husband Tony'

Tony held up a hand in greeting 'Congratulations' he said politely.

'Thank you!'

After 5 minutes of cooing over the babies (on Libby and Ziva's part) a man and a younger boy, who looked exactly like his father entered.

'Mommy! Mommy! Look wha' we got!' the little boy exclaimed proudly. Ziva smiled as she recognised Jake, two fluffy teddies, one pink and one blue clutched in his tiny hands.

Libby waved him over to her, the little boy responding immediately by clambering up onto one of the chairs beside his mother's bed. Holding up the teddies he said 'They for Ali and Mattu!'

Tony smiled as the little boy mispronounced one of the names, he then placed the teddies gently on his mother's lap.

'Thank you Darling! You are such a good big brother!' she remarked. Jake threw her a toothy smile 'Look Daddy! They like 'em!' Jake squealed as the little girl grasped the soft fur of her teddy tightly.

The man walked over and ruffled his son's hair lightly 'Told ya Buddy!'

Libby smiled at her boys 'Adam, this is Tony and Ziva, I met Ziva at the baby store a few weeks back with Jake!' she said as the men shook hands.

'Congrats man' Tony said grinning.

'Thanks! So you're expecting too huh?' he asked looking at Ziva with a smile, she nodded looking at Libby curiously 'Would you mind if I held one?' Ziva asked quietly.

The woman nodded vigorously 'Of course you can! Tony? Do you want a hold too?' she offered. Tony looked down at the fragile little bundle with slight worry.

Ziva seemed to notice this and with permission from Libby, lifted the baby girl into her arms gently. Ziva then moved over and instructed Tony how to position his arms. She then proceeded to place the little girl into his arms.

Jake hurried over and tugged on Tony's pants leg, looking down the little boy said 'That is Ali!' he said nodding. Tony smiled and watched as he did the same with Ziva 'Zeeba! That is Mattu!' he said trying to say her name.

Ziva sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Jake 'Do you like being a big brother, Jake?' she asked.

He nodded a smile exactly like his mother's erupting on his face 'Yeah! I play wif 'em and help mommy!' he said seriously puffing out his chest.

'What are their full names?' Tony asked Adam, Libby sound asleep with the two teddies still in her lap.

Adam moved some of the hair from his wife's face before speaking 'Ali Marie Carter and Matthew Lucas Carter' he told them.

'They are beautiful names' Ziva said softly.

Adam nodded in thanks before looking down at Jake who was rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

'Yeah, that's what I thought... Come on buddy, give mommy, your brother and sister a kiss – Time to go home' he said looking at the 4 year old.

Jake pouted and shook his head 'Nooo! I wanna stay here wif mommy!' he said irritably. Adam shook his head with a sigh.

Tony smiled at the man before getting down to Jake's height 'Hey, wanna know a trick?' he asked in true Tony fashion.  
Jake's blue eyes widened in happiness and waited patiently for Tony to continue, leaning closer he said 'Y'know, the sooner you go home and go to bed – the sooner you get to come back here!' he reasoned with the child.

Jake nodded and looked at his father excitedly 'Home Daddy!' he said rushing over to kiss his brother and sister who were in their hospital cribs. After kissing his mother's cheek he looked at Tony and Ziva.

'Bye To'ee! Bye Zeeba!' he said waving.

Ziva felt her heart melt slightly at the sight, the pair waved goodbye to the little boy and Adam looked at them.

'Thanks for that Tony. He definitely inherited my wife's stubbornness! Keep in touch!' he said as the three of them plus Jake exited the room only to be passed by one of the nurses who were looking after Libby.

Tony and Ziva nodded with a smile before departing, the thought of a baby now seeming more real than ever.

**A:N There we go! Awww...I couldn't help but bring Libby and the family back into the story ****Jake is just too cute! **

**I hope I made up for my shocking updating with this chapter...**

**Ideas for this story?**

**Another question: do you think I should start a case fic? I have the idea planned out in my head already, but I want your opinion my lovely readers :D **

**Please make my day by pressing that review button!**


	7. WARNING: Hormones ahead do not ignite

**Hello All ****Sorry for the long update wait, school has been taking over my life slightly with concerts and assignments, but I am back! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I should get an official certificate that states the obvious, I don't own NCIS. **

_A month later:_

Tony winced slightly as the sounds of Ziva retching startled him out of sleep, turning to face the alarm clock he groaned slightly at the time that was blaring back at him _4:33 am_. Swinging his legs over the side of bed, Tony walked over to the bathroom door that was open slightly – most likely from Ziva's rushed attempt to get to the bathroom. Walking in, he saw Ziva resting her head on the side of the toilet, her hair hanging down in curly black curtains around her face.

'You okay?' Tony asked quietly as he approached her. Ziva looked up, eyes flashing slightly 'This is your fault' she snapped. Tony momentarily froze in his place at the look in his wife's eyes.

'You got me pregnant, Tony!' she continued, eyes narrowed.

Tony took a breath,_ it's the hormones talking...just don't say anything stupid _his brain reminded him quickly.

'Last time I checked sweetcheeks, it takes two to tango' he replied smoothly, _IDIOT! _A little voice screamed that sounded like McGee of all people.

Ziva looked slightly confused by this reference for a second before catching onto his meaning that obviously did not relate to the dancing she was thinking about.

'If I could stand right now...' she mumbled bitterly.

Tony gulped slightly; glad she had decided to continue the rest of that particular death threat under her breath, in Hebrew.

Cautiously, Tony moved closer to her, her brown eyes following his every movement as he went. It was very intimidating. After all, he didn't need another bandage around his hand.

After throwing her a questioning look and receiving a shrug in reply, Tony lowered himself onto the floor beside her. After making sure she had physically relaxed further, he slowly placed a hand on the back of her neck and gave it a slight squeeze of comfort.

As expected, Ziva leaned back into his touch, her head now resting on his shoulder. What he _didn't_ expect, was for her to let out a strangled little sob. Tony leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck, feeling the moisture on the end of her chin as he did so.

'I am sorry' she choked out softly.

Tony gently moved her so he was facing him, her head still down as the tears continued to trail down. Lifting her chin up softly he gave her a slightly lopsided smile.

'Don't apologise...'

Ziva wiped a tear away furiously 'I know. It is a sign of weakness'

Tony shook his head 'No, you don't need to apologise because you have nothing to be sorry for' he told her seriously.

'I snapped at you' she muttered.

Tony gave a small snort 'wouldn't be the first time...anyway Zi, I know it was just the hormones talking' he assured her.

Ziva smiled a little at that 'That is the one thing I cannot wait to be rid of, hormones.' She said wiping her eyes one final time.

For a few minutes, they sat there in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. When a yawn disrupted the silence, Tony looked down to where Ziva was leaning on his chest and spoke softly,

'Come on Zi, you need rest'

Ziva looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes, but in their depths Tony still noticed the slight amusement make an appearance 'Yes _you_ need your rest Tony, I am used to little sleep' she said matter –of-factly. Tony rolled his eyes playfully, Ziva was definitely feeling better.

* * *

Tony looked through the observation room window where Ziva was now interrogating a suspect who had previously refused to cooperate with both McGee and Tony, after a long argument with Ziva, both men had agreed to let her interrogate. Of course, they had confiscated all her weapons and the chair had been strategically placed in the opposite corner of the room so she could not be tempted in the slightest.

McGee looked at Tony who was watching his partner with a slight smirk on his face.

'She is doing pretty well, hasn't lost her temper yet...Gibbs would kill us if Ziva snapped with our suspect' McGee said frowning at the very thought of confronting Gibbs.

Tony shook his head 'Ah trust me McGoo, she is annoyed'

McGee threw him a quizzical glance 'How would you know?' he asked 'Ziva is Mossad trained, so she is an expert when it comes to self control'

Tony looked at him and pointed to the gold band on his left hand 'Uh, Hello? I am married to her McFail! Ziva had a bad night last night so she is already irritable, squared shoulders, crossed arms...' he explained.

Suddenly the door to the observation room opened to reveal Gibbs who looked at the pair briefly before looking through the window to observe Ziva.

'She looks pissed DiNozzo. Did you take all her weapons?' Gibbs asked seriously.

Tony nodded with a pointed glance toward McGee 'Yeah Boss. She looks calm but if I know Ziva, she has probably killed that guy 5 times in her head already...' he added jokingly.

Gibbs didn't respond, he instead turned on the speaker connecting to the interrogation room.

'_I suggest you tell me the truth this time' _Ziva said coldly from across the room.

The three men watched as their suspect, Quinn Lakes shifted uncomfortably in his seat – his face going beet red from what seemed like frustration.

'_I told you everything! Okay? Both of your other agent friends already asked me these questions and the thing is lady, I didn't kill my brother in law!' _Quinn snapped back.

'_Yes. The reason you are not returning to your family, Mr. Lakes – is because you are lying! Cooperation will possibly get you a ticket out of here!' _Ziva stated.

'That's it Ziver, piss him off a little bit more' Gibbs said with a steely look toward their suspect. McGee and Tony exchanged worried glances 'Uh Boss? This guy might be dead if he keeps annoying Ziva' McGee reminded him.

'_Possibility being the key word Ma'am!' he said leaning back in the plastic chair._

Ziva pushed back her chair and stood, walking over she placed her hands on the desk. Even though she had her back facing them, it was obvious he was receiving the famous 'Ziva death stare' most likely because he called her Ma'am.

'_You are VERY lucky there are no office supplies in this room...' _she hissed. The suspect looked back at her with confusion.

'_I am growing tired of this. IF it was not you who killed him?' _Ziva asked. In the observation room, McGee and Tony looked at each other with a funny smile 'One octave or two McGee?'

McGee looked at their suspect curiously before responding 'I am going for one'

'20 bucks he reaches two' Tony said grinning.

Gibbs shook his head 'Nah, Ziva's getting to him – try two and a half'

'_Wh-what about his sister? They never got along' _Quinn offered shakily his voice raising considerably as he noticed Ziva's impatience.

Gibbs looked at his agents with a smug smile, holding out his hand. McGee and Tony begrudgingly handed over their $20 notes before turning back.

'_She has an alibi; she was with her boyfriend visiting his family. They are getting married' _Ziva reminded him while pacing the room.

'_One of his ex-girlfriends? I could name a few...' _he said bitterly.

'_They are innocent, all have alibis' _

'_what about...'_

Ziva slammed her hand on the desk '_We have checked every possible lead! YOU are the only one without an alibi! Either you hired someone to do your dirty work or you killed him!' _

'Note to self – never piss off a sleep deprived Ziva.' Tony said after clearing his throat briefly.

Gibbs smirked behind his coffee cup 'Good luck with that DiNozzo, I had at least one thing thrown at me when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly' he said with a look of remembrance.  
Tony groaned 'Oh great. It wasn't a golf club by any chance?' he asked sarcastically.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smacked him sharply across the head.

'That DiNozzo, is what's gonna get you killed by your wife'

Tony exhaled slowly and turned back to the interrogation room where Ziva was listening to the suspect confess everything, how he had put a professional hit out on his brother in law to be the next in line to receive the family inheritance and how sorry he was.

As Ziva went to open the door, she turned back to Quinn, who was now crying his eyes out and said,

'_Cry me a lake' _before departing.

Tony snorted slightly before meeting Ziva outside 'Think you mean Cry me a river sweetcheeks...' he commented as she closed the door.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'Tony. I have been in there for an hour. I suggest you stay very quiet or I may be forced to inflict pain' Ziva said, her voice deadly low.

Tony looked at McGee and Gibbs with worry, instead of telling Ziva to calm down; they simply left Tony to deal with his less than pleased partner.

'Let's just keep me alive until after the 12 week scan tomorrow huh?' Tony suggested lightly.

Ziva leaned up and smacked his cheek lightly 'We will see my love...After all, I would hate to see you sleeping on the couch tonight...' she said coyly before heading off to the elevator.

Tony's eyes widened slightly, it was now official. If anything was going to get him killed during this pregnancy, it was the hormones.

**There we go! This was kind of a filler chapter for the 12 week scan which is coming up shortly...I might jump ahead a month or so after that I am still deciding! **

**I am going to ask the question I know will cause debate:**

**Boy or Girl? Yes, I am asking you all to pick! The final decision will be mine, but I want to know what you think!**

**Also:**

**Baby names? Some have already been put onto the table but I am still accepting!**

**Thanks for reading! I am going to get back to writing my case fic! **


	8. Million dollar baby book and denial

**Hi All! Thanks to all who left me a review with either gender or name choices! Congratulations everyone! You have just made my whole decision process considerably harder :P For all of you who are waiting for my **_**Ping! **_**Update, I am working on it as best I can!  
Anyway, as I told you in the previous authors note, this is the 12 week scan!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, NCIS is too special to belong to me :/**

Ziva rolled her eyes slightly as Tony continued to babble on in the waiting room, the partners had been there for a grand total of 15 minutes and Ziva was already beginning to lose the little patience she had.

'Tony!' Ziva exclaimed finally, clamping a hand over his mouth. A few other ladies watched their interaction with funny looks, one lady in particular throwing a warning look at her own husband who looked ready to pass out either from anxiety or fear of his wife's mood swings.

Tony cast his green eyes over to hers with a '_If you don't remove your hand, I will lick it'_ expression on his face. Ziva noticed this and promptly removed her hand with a small growl causing Tony to chuckle.

'Touchy... I thought you would have calmed down a little since you threw a stapler at McGee this morning, not therapeutic enough for you Sweetcheeks?' he joked reminiscing at the moment in question, luckily for McGee, she missed.

'I was aiming for you' she said defiantly.

Tony grinned lopsidedly 'Are you sure you aren't trying to cover up for your sudden lack of aim?' he continued knowing he had already surpassed the stage of digging himself a grave.

Ziva felt the eyes of at least three women on her and smiled tightly. Tony flinched when Ziva reached over and grabbed his hand lightly 'Trust me Tony. My aim is just fine' she reminded him before her hand went vice grip on his.

When she emitted a strangled moan, Ziva leaned over 'You are _very_ lucky Gibbs took _all_ of my weapons away before we left NCIS'

Tony quickly made a mental note to thank Gibbs when he got back to base. _If _he got back to base _alive_ and not in a body bag that is.

'Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo?' one of the nurses called from the hallway.

Tony gave a small sigh of relief when Ziva released her iron grip, the blood rushing back into his hand leaving him with a dull throb.

Ziva got up and swiftly made her way over to where the nurse was waiting, Tony deciding to keep his distance – his hand could only take so much pain in one day.

The nurse threw him a small smirk as he passed her, casting a glance at his red hand she guided him down the hall to the examination room where Ziva most likely was already waiting.

'I should write a book' Tony mused thoughtfully.

The nurse grinned a little at that, her light blue eyes flashing 'What will you call it exactly? "The Husband's guide to staying alive during pregnancy?"' she scoffed.

Tony frowned slightly 'I was going more along the lines of "What to expect when your assassin is expecting"' Tony replied casually.

The nurse looked momentarily confused and waited for Tony to continue 'What? All women, especially mine can be deadly assassins while pregnant! Have heard some of the abuse we get?' he said with a cringe.

The nurse's brow rose comically 'I work in a Hospital, in the children's ward Mr. DiNozzo. I have heard, and seen it all'

Tony held a hand out in understanding as they finally stopped outside room 235 where Tony presumed his partner would be.

'Then you agree with me! With that kind of book, I would make millions!' he exclaimed.

The nurse rolled her eyes and pointed toward the doorway 'Okay, step one – Never be late for an appointment! My husband found that out the hard way!' she informed him before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

* * *

Ziva glanced at him curiously as he entered but before she could question him, Dr. Bailey walked in with her usual peppiness.

'Morning! How are you feeling Ziva?' she asked taking a seat beside her before flashing a smile at Tony.

'I am feeling fine. The morning sickness is becoming less frequent' Ziva explained happily. Tony chuckled a little at that comment, knowing that morning sickness was one of the main reasons Ziva hated being pregnant.

Dr. Bailey nodded 'Yes, it should be settling down – you are nearing your second trimester!' Dr. Bailey added.

Ziva placed a hand over her bump unconsciously 'It has gone faster than I thought' she said thoughtfully while looking at Tony.

Dr. Bailey paused for a moment before speaking again 'Alright, let's have a look-see!' she said clapping her hands together before squeezing some of the blue goo over Ziva's exposed bump. Dr. Bailey then moved the wand around Ziva's abdomen as she tried to find their baby's position.

'Ah! There we go!' she said after another 30 seconds of searching.

Ziva smiled softly at the sight of the small baby steadily growing inside her and slipped her hand into Tony's as a strong little heartbeat entered the quiet room.

Tony tore his eyes away from the image of their child to look down at his partner's small hand that was gently squeezing his with a feeling of relief, _looks like you might just be safe this round..._ he mused before twisting his hand around to entangle with hers.

Dr. Bailey looked up from her clipboard that she had previously been writing on after a moment and glanced at the screen again.

'Okay, so you can see that your baby has a lot more features now! You can see a little nose right there, hands, feet...' she said pointing out individual areas.

Tony looked at the screen funnily 'Looks like baby has your nose Zi'

Ziva rolled her eyes with a smile 'It is an ultrasound Tony! We will really know when he or she is born' Ziva reminded him while accepting the wipe Dr. Bailey offered her.

'But that beats the fun of guessing!' Tony said.

Ziva shook her head at Tony and thanked Dr. Bailey when she handed her their second ultrasound image.

'Alright Tony, Ziva! I will see you in another 8 weeks, but if anything comes up don't be strangers!' Dr. Bailey said kindly before departing.

* * *

Ziva yawned a little as she entered the elevator with Tony, the ultrasound image still clutched tightly in her left hand.

Tony looked at her with slight concern 'Tired huh?' he remarked.

Ziva shook her head adamantly 'No, you wore me out on the way here!' she said coyly.

Tony looked at her with mock hurt 'Look Zi, you need to face the facts, the baby has your nose – arguing with me doesn't change the fact' he said smugly.

Ziva glared a little 'Things can change over the next 6 months, Tony!' she exclaimed as the elevator doors opened.

Tony was about to send back a retort, but the pair was cut off by a very excited Abby.

'Tony! Ziva! You're back! How was the Ultrasound?' she said bouncing slightly on her heels before gasping 'Is that another picture of baby DiNozzo?' Abby asked, her well trained eyes noticing the image.

Ziva nodded, slightly overwhelmed by her friend's reaction she handed the image to the Goth who grinned.

'Aww! McGee! Gibbs! Ducky! Look what I haveeee!' she said in a sing song voice before rushing over to the three men who were waiting in the Bullpen.

Tony chuckled and dropped a kiss on Ziva's forehead 'Time to face the music' he commented before leading her over to their NCIS family.

'How'd it go DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked before passing the ultrasound photo over to Ducky. Tony grinned 'Ziva nearly broke my hand in the waiting room, but it went well – Doc says the baby is going well'

Gibbs nodded and looked at Ziva who threw a slight glare at her partner.

'You deserved it' she growled.

Tony held his hands up in mock surrender, his apology overtaken by an exclamation from Abby 'Oh Ducky! Look, baby has Ziva's nose' she said looking up at the assassin for comparison.

Ziva's mouth dropped open in surprise and Tony smirked 'Told ya Zi...Don't see what the problem is, you have a nice nose' he reassured her.

Ziva pouted slightly 'Does not!'

Abby, McGee and Tony exchanged glances 'Denial' they choroused.

Ziva glared at the three of them before looking at Ducky who was watching them with amusement in his eyes 'What do you think Ducky?' she asked not willing to believe it until she got another Doctor's opinion.

Ducky smiled at her 'Yes my dear, I do see the comparison but it seems that your little one is going to have young Anthony's jaw shape' he said handing the image to McGee.

'Still gonna be a cute kid you guys' McGee said honestly.

From his desk, Gibbs looked on at his team as they chatted happily about the baby feeling a great sense of pride for his agents and as Tony made another joke regarding his time in the waiting room and Ziva punched his shoulder with a frown, Gibbs could only grin to himself and hope that DiNozzo managed to get through the whole pregnancy without being killed by his wife.

**Okay, there we go! I have to apologise again for the lack of updates *Gibbs slaps self* I set myself the goal of updating **_**last**_** weekend but that failed.**

**I am still arguing with myself as to what gender the baby should be – I am considering the whole, pull an option out of a hat thing... **

**Thanks for reading, now I have to go and update the next chapter of Mind Triggers :)**


	9. Little green monster comes out to play

**Yup I'm alive everyone! Shocker I know, I feel horrible for not giving you all an update! The good news? Holidays start now and that means 2 WEEKS of updating devotion! Okay, let's not waste time rambling in the Authors note *Gibbs slaps self* I understand that I have walked into a firing range (with 90 people on alert I know I am kind of outnumbered...) So we are skipping ahead a few weeks now, Ziva is going to be around 16 weeks in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned the wonder that is NCIS – but then there would be no fanfic for me to write :D**

Ziva sat up straighter in her wheelie chair with a slight wince of pain, moving her right arm back she pressed her fingers into the small of her back. McGee looked up, noticing her slight movements of discomfort, he broke the silence – with Tony and Gibbs off questioning a possible suspect, it was up to McGee to provide some sort of support.

'You okay Ziva?' he asked, leaning back in the office chair slightly. Ziva shrugged 'Apart from looking like a small shored whale, you mean?' she replied, looking down at her swollen stomach.  
McGee squirmed in slight discomfort, if he didn't choose his words carefully...well, McGee didn't want to know.

'Uh, the expression is _Beached _whale, but you're definitely not a whale Ziva. You're pregnant' he replied numbly, casting a quick glance over her face to gage her reaction, as usual – it was expressionless.

After a moment Ziva spoke 'You are right McGee. I am only 16 weeks after all – who knows how big I am going to be by 40 weeks, yes?' she reasoned.

'So do you think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?' he asked changing the subject.

Ziva looked momentarily distracted as she tried to relive the pain in her back again but replied with a small grin.

'I do not know. Tony thinks that we are going to have a girl, but I will be happy either way' Ziva said standing up to stretch.

'Abby thinks you're gonna have a girl' McGee said 'But I think you are going to have a boy – Gibbs? I have NO idea what he thinks'

Ziva smirked a little at this 'I take it there is a bet going on?'

McGee shrugged 'Maybe, sometimes I wonder whether betting is worth it, Abby always seems to win anyway...' he replied thoughtfully.

'That's why I don't play poker with her McGee' Gibbs remarked after walking through the elevator with Tony not too far behind.

'How did it go?' Ziva asked interestedly.

Tony perched himself on the corner of his desk 'Well, I don't trust the brother as far as I can throw the guy, he just has a weird vibe'

'Did he have anything to do with the murder?' McGee asked.

'Nope. He was at a 3 day conference, 40 people can vouch for him' Gibbs said 'DiNozzo's gut feeling must have been indigestion' he continued before answering his phone.

McGee chuckled slightly, Tony doing the same very briefly, and with sarcasm 'Uh huh, laugh it up McLoser' he growled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shut the lid of his phone 'McGee! Abs found something' Gibbs barked before leading him to the elevator.

Tony walked over to his partner who was rubbing the back of her neck slightly with a hiss. Ziva jumped slightly as his cooler hand met her warm neck, the contrast soothing after a moment 'Sore back  
Zi?' he asked massaging some of the knots out in a matter of seconds.

Ziva felt her whole body relax, not bothering to provide a verbal response to her husband's question. Tony continued to loosen the knots while she spoke 'Abby gave me a solution for my sleepless  
nights' she said lowly, Tony's massage making her increasingly drowsy.

'Oh yeah?' he replied, his breath hitting her neck as he leaned in. Ziva smiled slightly and pointed to a place behind her desk.

Tony followed her finger and looked at the object bemused 'Is that?'

'A giant pillow?' she offered 'Yes. It is a pregnancy pillow, it is good for the baby and will make sleep easier for me'

Tony moved his hands away from her neck (emitting a less than pleased groan from Ziva) and pulled out the oddly contorted pillow out of the plastic to observe it properly – a full minute later, his assessment was complete.

'Yup...I hate it already' he said, glaring at the object.

Ziva scoffed and folded her arms over her chest 'I told Abby it would not be very high on your favourites list'

Tony stuffed the object back into the plastic and looked back at her 'I thought I was your pillow?' he questioned innocently.

Ziva felt the blood rush into her cheeks for a brief moment, making Tony grin 'You are, but it is only for a while' she said honestly.

Tony shrugged 'Fine, but as soon as the baby's born, I am going to destroy that thing' he said bluntly. 'I am sure you will Tony' she said with mock seriousness.

* * *

Ziva smiled at McGee as she walked into the Bullpen the next morning, a slightly disgruntled Tony beside her mumbling something under his breath.

'Good morning McGee, Abby!' she said noticing the Goth entering at the opposite side of the Bullpen.

Abby smiled while sipping her Caf-Pow 'Morning Ziva! You look more awake today, the pillow worked huh?'

Ziva threw a grin at Tony before continuing 'Oh yes, it worked very well'

'Wake up on the wrong side of the bed DiNozzo?' McGee asked teasingly, Abby punched his shoulder 'Be nice to him Timmy, poor Tony isn't used to sharing Ziva...' she said with a wink. Tony wrapped  
an arm around Ziva's waist 'Damn straight. I don't like being benched for a fancy pillow' he grumbled.

Ziva reached up and patted his cheek 'I did not know how much this got to you...' she said breezily 'You have only mentioned it 12 times this morning!' she said her voice adopting a slight chill.

Tony snorted 'Of course you were counting' he said shaking his head.

Ziva smirked and rolled her eyes as memories of the previous night came back in a rush.

_Ziva kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed, preparing to remove her new pillow from the bag and get a decent night's sleep, something that had not happened since her ultrasound a month previously. Tony noticed her objective and placed a hand over the top of the bag._

'Whoa, can't I just enjoy one more night with just you and the baby before you bring in the barricade?' he pleaded.

Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before speaking 'Tony, I am exhausted. I would like to have a good night's sleep, I am sure you do not want to have to deal with an irritable me tomorrow do you?' she asked placing her hand over his to pry it off.

_Tony sighed 'I should kill Abby'_

Ziva rose a brow 'Tony, she is just trying to help – there is no need to be jealous of a pillow' she said kissing his cheek.

Tony's mouth popped open 'I am NOT jealous of a pillow!' he spluttered.

'Then why is this such a problem?' she pressed 'I am not married to this pillow am I?'

Tony sent her a lopsided smile 'No, but someone did actually marry a pillow – just throwing it out there' he said matter-of-factly before leaning back on his pillows.

Ziva stopped, momentarily bemused by the thought of marrying an inanimate object before her thoughts did a complete 180 'Do we have any of that spread you adore so much?'

Tony turned his head to face her 'Nutella? Yeah why?'

Ziva groaned 'Because your baby wants a Nutella and cheese sandwich' she said standing. Tony's nose crinkled slightly at the thought 'Could be worse Zi!'

From down the hall, Tony heard his wife let out a laugh 'Oh really? How? I still have morning sickness! What is worse?'

'You could have craved ice-cream with anchovies!' he called back.

A few minutes later, Ziva came back with a sandwich in hand 'That is disgusting. Do not give our baby ideas!' she said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Tony shuddered slightly, causing Ziva to chuckle 'It is not that bad, want a bite?' she asked holding it out to him.

'It's all yours. I'll take your word for it' he replied.

Ziva swallowed a bite 'Coward' she joked.

_After devouring her less than appetising late night snack, Ziva resumed her quest of unwrapping the pillow and preparing for bed._

After finishing in the bathroom Ziva adjusted her position once or twice before giving a sigh of content 'Come on Tony, do not just lay there and glare at the pillow' she said pulling his arm over onto her belly.

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around her 'I still don't like it' he mumbled into her neck.

Ziva tangled his feet with her own 'There is always the floor' she said lazily.

Tony stayed awake until Ziva's breathing had evened out, signalling that she had dropped off to sleep – running a hand over Ziva's stomach gently he breathed 'You know what baby? When you are older I will  
tell you the story of how your brave Daddy conquered and destroyed the evil pillow'  


**Okay I know it's quite short, but I really wanted to get something out there for you guys – I will have something else for you in the next few days, I am still recovering from being sick with the flu so when I am better, I will have something much better and longer for you **

**I love you all!**


	10. paint, smiles, showers and butterflies

**I am back ****It is time for the longer update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to the people who put me on alert **

**Disclaimer: (insert something witty about me not owning NCIS here)**

Ziva yawned and nestled herself closer into Tony's embrace, the thought of getting up not very appealing after a rough night of sleep – well that was true until she decided to ditch the body pillow off the bed (as she had done every night since getting the pillow) and pull Tony's arm around her at around 3 in the morning. _At least it is Saturday..._ she mused warily.

Ziva frowned slightly as a light feeling below her naval caught her attention, deciding to ignore it she looked up at Tony who was beginning to stir.

'Morning' Ziva whispered before tilting her head up to kiss his chin as she did most mornings. Tony smiled 'Looks like you gravitated back to me during the night again' he said sleepily while Ziva moved her head up so they could see each other clearly.

'I know that Abby was trying to help, but you were right – you are a much better pillow' Ziva chuckled.

Tony hummed satisfactorily 'Yup I am that special' Tony gloated and Ziva bit back a laugh 'Want to know another reason why I do not like the pillow?' she asked, her voice low and slightly seductive catching Tony's attention immediately.

Tony rose a brow and kissed her slowly 'Because you can't do that without being called strange?' he asked against her lips.

Ziva smiled against his lips 'That, and the fact that my pillow does not groan when I punch it to move into a more comfortable position' she said lightly.

Tony reeled back and looked into her eyes with slight disbelief, he was happy to see a joking glint in her eyes 'Oh that's nice Sweetcheeks, I am just going to take that as a compliment – at least I am winning' he said looking at the pillow with a smirk.

Ziva poked her tongue out playfully, the pair relaxed in the bed for another 5 minutes before Tony decided that 5 minutes of silence was long enough 'So what do you want to do today?' he asked.

Ziva bit her bottom lip in thought, a habit that Tony found endearing 'I do not know, we should think about painting the spare room so we can turn it into a nursery' Ziva told him, picturing the nicely sized room that was currently storing miscellaneous items.

Tony nodded 'There is that, but don't you want to do that when you are on maternity leave? Plus we don't know whether baby is going to be a girl or a boy' Tony replied.

Ziva snorted 'It feels like I am on leave already! I am doing desk work...' she said bitterly.

Tony kissed her head 'Well we could make a project out of it, I can't see you being too enthusiastic later on in your pregnancy'

Ziva poked him in the ribs playfully 'You do have a point. I am sure Abby will want to help'

Tony grinned 'And McGoo too'

Ziva seemed to catch onto his train of thought 'This is not an excuse to have a paint war with McGee, Tony!' she said with a small shake of her head.

Tony pouted 'Fine Mom' he joked before sitting up and stretching 'So shower for two before heading off to get supplies?'

Ziva smiled and nodded 'You run the shower and I will call McGee and Abby'

* * *

Ziva slipped her hand into Tony's and continued the path down the paint isle with McGee and Abby not too far behind them, Abby rambling on excitedly.

'Ohh Ziva! We have to throw you a baby shower and we have to go shopping again for baby clothes!' she said releasing McGee's hand and looping her arm through Ziva's.

Ziva looked momentarily confused at the mention of a baby shower and was about to open her mouth to ask when McGee chose speak up.

'A baby shower is when friends and family come and spoil you with presents for the baby and for you' McGee said with a smile.

Ziva sent him a look of realisation 'Well that makes more sense'

Tony chuckled and looked at Ziva 'Okay, here we are...now we need to argue endlessly over paint choices'

Ziva smirked and looked at the display of colours that were on the wall, while Abby was picking display cards of various colours off the wall to show her.

Ziva placed a hand on her belly and quietly laughed 'You are going to cause a lot of debate little one'

Tony looked at the colours with a sense of awe and turned to McGee for some sort of support, he gulped and pried his attention from Abby 'Well, you are going to have to paint the room a neutral colour, you don't know whether the baby is going to be a boy or a girl do you?' he asked curiously, Abby seemed to catch on to the conversation and looked at Tony and Ziva in turn.

'Oh yeah! Are you guys going to find out the sex?'

Tony and Ziva locked eyes and had a silent discussion as only they could do. Tony squeezed her hand 'Not sure yet Abs, we don't have our appointment for another 3 weeks – we will make a decision  
at the split second knowing us' he said matter-of-factly. Abby opened her mouth in slight horror 'This is going to make my spending spree for little DiNozzo so much harder!'

'I'm sure McGee's credit card appreciates our decision' Tony joked earning him a punch in the shoulder from Abby.

'Real funny DiNozzo' she grumbled.

Half an hour later, the paint choices had been made, they had all decided on a light green that would brighten up the room a little – Abby was back to her usual bubbly self after noticing some stencils for a large teddy bear and letters, she was determined to make something special for her future niece/nephew with McGee helping.

* * *

After a quick lunch, the team got to work on clearing the room so it was ready to be painted. Much to Ziva's displeasure, she was forbidden by her friends to help when it came to clearing the room but as soon as the room was vacated, Ziva eagerly began laying the plastic over the white carpet.

Ziva stood and looked around at the empty room 'It looks so much bigger in here now' she said happily.

Tony wrapped a hand around her waist with a smile, her good mood spreading to everyone quickly; Abby nodded excitedly 'I know this room is perfect! That window is going to make it so much brighter in here too!'

Abby was right, the room was just the right size – there was a closet which could be used for storage and the window had a great view of a nearby park, a lot could fit into the room without it feeling cramped and it was right across from Tony and Ziva's room.

McGee walked in with the last of the paint cans with a sigh 'Alright that is the last one!' he said breaking Ziva from her thoughts.  
Abby clapped her hands together and knelt down to pry the lids off 'I love painting rooms! I think I have painted Timmy and my bedroom four times in the past two years just for the fun of it!'

McGee looked at Tony and Ziva before rolling his eyes 'It's true, she made me help'

Abby swiftly head slapped her boyfriend who let out an adamant cry 'Hey!'

Abby pressed black nail polished index finger into his chest 'There was an '_our_' in that sentence for a reason Timothy McGee!'

Ziva held up a hand between the pair 'Okay! Enough, I thought we were going to paint?' she asked, slowly losing patience.

Abby threw Ziva an apologetic look before dipping her roller into the paint, McGee following suit. Tony winked at his partner 'You are going to be a great parent Zi'

Ziva smiled at him briefly and watched as Tony dipped his roller, her smile dropping when the feeling below her navel returned slightly stronger, it was like butterflies were trapped where her baby was.

'You okay Ziva?' Abby asked, noticing her look of worry and confusion. Ziva looked at Abby and nodded 'Yes, I am fine...I think I am just a little tired' she said trying to convince herself more than Abby.

Abby didn't look like she believed her, but she went back to her painting anyway, occasionally glancing her way.

An hour and a half later, the first coat of the room was finished. Ziva looked around at her paint splattered friends with grin, McGee had a particularly large smear of paint on his forehead which no one had told him about as of yet.

'It looks awesome you guys!' Abby said, placing a light green tinged hand on her already stained painting top.

Tony high fived Abby 'Oh yeah, NCIS agents/ scientists have a double life as interior designers!' Ziva, McGee and Abby laughed hard at that comment making Tony feel quite proud of himself.

'Urgh I'm so tired' McGee said with a stretch, Abby nodded in agreement.

Ziva smiled at the pair 'Thank you both for your help, you are going to be a fantastic aunt and uncle for our baby' Ziva said honestly, feeling the hormonal tears prick the corners of her eyes. Abby didn't waste time; she immediately rushed over and encased Ziva in a bone crushing hug.

Tony pried Abby off Ziva before speaking 'Okay, after that little moment – how about I order some Chinese?' he asked looking at the wall clock in the hallway.  
After Tony had taken everyone's orders, he rushed off to phone the Chinese place without a second glance.

Ziva looked at the paint splattered McGee and Abby and smiled 'You can have a shower here if you would like' Ziva offered.

Abby and McGee looked at each other, eyes flashing competitively.

'Best two out of three?' Ziva suggested.

Abby looked at her boyfriend with a toothy grin 'We could share'

'Whoa! _Please_ respect Ziva and my sanity!' Tony interrupted as he held his hand to the phone 'Yeah sorry...' he mumbled into the phone before walking off.

'Okay...' Abby frowned before launching out the door and around the corner, McGee's delayed reaction resulted in Abby locking the bathroom door with an evil cackle.

'ABBY!' he shouted banging his fist on the door.

'TOO SLOW TIMMY HAHAHA' she replied over the sound of running water.

McGee groaned and looked at Ziva who was shaking her head with an amused look 'I do the same to Tony on work mornings' she said winking.

McGee frowned and jumped slightly when Abby's voice could be heard through the door 'Uh, Timmy? Could you get me a towel?' she asked loudly.

McGee smirked and walked out of the bedroom ignoring Abby's shouts of 'MCGEE!' as he went.

Two hours later, McGee and Abby were showered and the food had been devoured in record time, the four spent another hour talking about miscellaneous things and joking around. Abby looked at McGee sleepily from her place under his arm - he was awake, but looked tired.

'Okay you guys' Abby said with a small yawn 'Thanks for today! Timmy and I better go before he passes out on your couch...' she said with a smirk at McGee.

'Uh huh, and you're not the walking dead right now' he scoffed.

Abby smiled widely at that 'Why thank you!'

Tony and Ziva watched their interaction warily, it was only 7:30 but it had been a long day for everyone.

'Thank you both again' Ziva said hugging the pair.

Tony did the same with Abby before clapping McGee on the back, after one last goodbye the pair left Tony and Ziva to do the tidy up of wok boxes.

After everything was cleaned up, Ziva looked at her paint covered husband with a small smile. Leaning up she kissed the corner of his mouth 'Go and shower, I need to make a call' she said simply.

Tony didn't who she was calling; he just went off to the shower singing one of his favourite Sinatra songs.

Ziva scrolled through her phone contacts before finding the number she wanted.

'_Hello!'_ a familiar cheery voice answered.

'Libby? It is Ziva' she replied sitting on the couch.

Ziva heard a little voice on the other end of the line who was calling out 'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy' repeatedly.

'_Shh Jake, Mommy is on the phone! Go and see Daddy so he can tuck you in... Sorry! How are you doing Ziva?'_ she asked with a small sigh of exhaustion.

'I am doing well, how are Matthew, Ali and Jake?' she said with a small chuckle.

'_Jake loves being a big brother that's for sure! Ali and Matthew are finally getting into a routine so I have been getting more sleep thank God! How far along are you now?' _Libby asked with an air of excitement.

Ziva leaned back on the couch, feeling the strange sensation in her stomach again 'I am 17 weeks now'

'_Oh wow! Have you felt the baby move yet?' _Libby questioned her.

Ziva frowned confusedly 'I thought you could not feel the baby move or kick until later in pregnancy?'

Libby hummed in agreement '_Yeah, that's right, but you can feel the beginnings of movement around now!' _

Ziva felt a rush of excitement 'What does it feel like exactly?'

Libby paused for a moment '_Hmm, well when I had Jake it felt like something was bubbling in my stomach, but when I had the twins it felt like butterflies were in my stomach! My best friend felt butterflies with her girl too!' _she offered.

Ziva's mouth popped open 'I felt my baby move...' she mumbled just loud enough for Libby to hear.

'_Oh my God! Really? That's fantastic! Oh...Okay Adam!' _Libby squealed before muttering something else.

'_Sorry Ziva, Jake is refusing to go down until Adam and I read him a story...I will give you a call next week, maybe we can get together for dinner? Tony too!' _Libby said happily.

'Yes... thank you Libby' she said shakily.

'_Bye Ziva! Congrats!' _she said before hanging up.

Ziva snapped her phone shut and placed her hand on her stomach, the familiar sensation making yet another appearance. Ziva smiled and felt warm tears running down her cheeks.

'Zi? What's wrong baby?' Tony asked from the end of the couch, worry crossing his features.

Ziva shook her head, her brain not able to form words 'Is something wrong with the baby? Talk to me Ziva!' Tony begged, sitting down with a towel still wrapped around his waist.  
she leaned into him and moved one of his hands onto her belly 'I felt the baby Tony...' she choked out.

Tony pushed some of the hair away from her cheeks 'What do you mean?' he whispered.

Ziva wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and looked straight into his green eyes 'I can feel the baby moving!' she told him again.

Tony looked puzzled and stood, sliding a book on pregnancy off the shelf he flicked through it. Ziva sniffled slightly 'When did you buy that?' she asked with a grin.  
he smiled back at her 'A few days ago on my lunch break, I was going to give it to you if and when you needed it' he said sitting beside her again.

Tony pointed at a chapter and made a sound of realisation 'It's called fluttering Zi! Our baby is moving in there!' he said kissing the exposed area of her stomach.

Ziva pushed her forehead to his 'I have to be relaxed to feel it, it is like a butterfly moving'

Tony smiled gently 'In a while I will be able to feel him or her too' he said before capturing her lips in a short kiss.

Ziva wiped her eyes again and looked at a DVD case that was on the coffee table with interest 'You borrowed a movie on pregnancy?'

he nodded 'It's called _The Backup Plan_ apparently it is the funniest take on pregnancy out there' he said 'I thought you might want a laugh'

Once Tony had started the movie, Ziva rested her head on his chest and settled down – the sound of the movie and Tony's heartbeat soothing – but the amazing thing was the continuous flutters of their baby, reminding Ziva that he or she was still there, Ziva couldn't stop smiling.

**Okay I was smiling while I wrote this chapter, I hope that this long and happy chapter made up for the last shorter one!**

**Please leave me a review! I am looking for names, cravings, anything and everything! Also The Backup Plan is one of the funniest movies I have ever seen, I saw it with my aunt after she had her baby, we laughed through the whole thing!**

**Just a question for those who have been pregnant before:**

**When did you first feel your baby flutter? What did it feel like to you? **

**I love you all **


	11. Interrogation, painkillers and family

**I would like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that read or reviewed the last chapter, I was ecstatic with all of the reviews! So, we are coming up to the crucial moment, the 20 week scan – you know what that means people...we find out baby's gender :D  
BUT in this chapter, Ziva is 19 weeks...sorry to make you wait another chapter guys **

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Do I want to? YES but I might as well keep dreaming ;)**

Ziva's eyes flickered open; looking around the room she noticed that the sun was not spilling through the crack in the curtain, meaning that it was still late at night. Looking to her right, Ziva confirmed her suspicions – the small alarm clock showed 1:24am in a glowing red glare.

Ziva sighed quietly, Tony pulling her closer to his body unconsciously – his breathing still slow and regular _that makes one of us_...Ziva mused.

A small ghost of a smile crept up the Israeli's face as she felt butterflies in her stomach once again,

'It looks like I am not the only one who cannot sleep' she whispered, tracing the area where the butterflies resided gently.

Ziva lazily turned her head toward her husband, slightly envious that he could get a full night's sleep without much issue at all. Ziva removed Tony's arm from around her belly and untangled their legs (luckily Tony was a very deep sleeper), not wanting to stay in the bed if she was not going to fall back asleep.

_I am hungry..._ she thought, slightly surprised at herself. Walking down the hall, Ziva flicked the lights on in the kitchen and looked around thoughtfully.

Opening the fridge, she looked up and down the shelves trying to figure out what it was she wanted (or her baby wanted most likely) to snack on.

Frowning, Ziva shut the fridge door and bent down to look into the freezer – her irritated mood seemed to disappear when vanilla ice cream caught her attention. Pulling out the tub, Ziva placed it on the bench top and went searching for some sort of topping...

* * *

Tony rolled over and moved his leg further onto the left side of the bed - the cold biting his foot and jerking him out of sleep in a matter of seconds. Tony squinted slightly at the alarm clock and was surprised to see it was 1:50 in the morning, what made the situation stranger was the fact that Ziva was not occupying the other side of the bed.

Flipping the covers off, Tony swayed slightly on his feet for a moment before slowly shuffling down the hallway toward the bright light of the kitchen. Peering around the corner, he noticed that it was empty – there was proof that someone had been there however, chocolate topping was sitting on the bench next to a used ice cream scoop.

Smiling, Tony padded the rest of the way down the hall and into the living room – the soft light of the lamp beside the couch revealing a familiar silhouette.

'Can't sleep?' Tony asked, voice still slightly laden with sleep.

Ziva turned around, her eyebrows hitting her hairline 'Tony? Why are you not asleep?' she asked after spooning something into her mouth.

Making his way over, he spoke 'You weren't there' he said simply.

Ziva patted the spot beside her and closed her book, the cover showing him it was not in English but her native Hebrew.

'No I could not sleep – little one seems to be more awake when I am not' she said balancing the bowl on her stomach slightly.

Tony peered into it and scrunched up his nose, this made Ziva smirk 'I thought you liked ice-cream Tony?' she said holding out a spoon for him to taste.

Tony looked at the spoon, noticing a lump that was _not _supposed to be there 'Ice-cream yeah, whatever topping you put on it, no'

Ziva shrugged and ate the spoonful herself making her partner shudder 'Okay, I gotta ask...I'm probably going to regret it but hey...' he began, his nose still scrunched up.

Ziva chuckled 'Vanilla ice-cream, chocolate sauce...' she started, deliberately spiking his curiosity.

'And?' he pressed.

'Pickles' she finished, she watched as Tony's face paled slightly 'That...is disgusting. What is it with you and ice-cream this week?' he asked musing while scooting slightly away from her as she closed  
her lips over another spoonful.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'I do not know, ask _your_ son or daughter!' she said with a slight huff while pointing down at her bump.

Tony seemed to ignore this for a second as he thought 'So what has it been this week? Ice-cream and pickles with chocolate sauce, Spaghetti with melted ice-cream and Toast with ice-cream?' he said jokingly.

Ziva opened her mouth in slight protest 'The first two yes, toast and ice-cream? No' she said defiantly.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows 'It's only a matter of time Sweetcheeks'

Ziva's eyes darkened and narrowed to slits 'My temperament is short enough as it is Tony and with my lack of sleep I would select your words carefully if I were you' she growled.

Tony nudged her playfully 'Oh come on, you have to admit it's kind of funny'

Tony smiled when he noticed the corner of his wife's mouth twitch slightly and curl upwards a fraction 'Heh. You smiled, I'm off the hook and out of the firing range' he said satisfied.

'Yes, but one more sarcastic comment may leave me with no choice other than to force this ice-cream combo down your throat' she warned.

Tony chuckled nervously 'I need to see whether I can get you into an interrogation or something tomorrow Zi, you need to take your hormones out on someone other than me...' he said trying to take  
her attention away from force feeding him 'Take it out on some scum bag instead, huh?'

Ziva scraped the small amount of ice-cream onto her spoon and plopped it into her mouth thoughtfully 'Hopefully Gibbs does not knife down your suggestion' she said pointedly after a moment.  
_  
God I hope not _Tony thought, mentally praying for his life 'The expression is shoot it down – I'm sure the photocopier will enjoy the break from your ninja kicks of pent up anger' he said coyly, the smile disappearing when Ziva stretched her arm around his neck and pinched the top of his ear with a tight smile.

Tony hissed, his voice rising in pain 'Whoa, okay...Ow! ZIVA!' he whimpered before the feeling of fingernails almost piercing the top of his ear disappeared.

Tony rubbed the top if his ear gingerly, the tip of his ear now bright red and hot to touch due to the return of blood to the previously deprived area.

Ziva patted his cheek before standing, her little Hebrew book tucked in the crook of her arm 'Come. We should try and get back to sleep, Gibbs will not be impressed if you come in looking like a zombie' she stated stretching out her hand to pull him up.

Tony gratefully took it before looking at her accusingly 'What about you?'

'I am pregnant Tony' she said with a 'duh' look on her face.

Tony merely shrugged and together they padded back down the hall, fatigue finally catching up with him. 

* * *

Ziva looked at the small stack of paperwork that was placed on the corner of her desk distastefully, pursing her lips she picked up one of the manila folders and flicked through it for a moment, the further she flicked the less desirable the task sounded.

Ziva slapped the folder back down onto the pile and picked up her Earth-shaped stress ball, feeling the need to take her hatred for desk duty out on _something_.

Gibbs watched his agent with a small smile; it was not the first time Ziva had blatantly refused to do paperwork.

'Do you need a break Ziver?' he asked partly for his own sanity, her constant shuffling of papers and cussing in every language she knew was starting to drill on his brain.

Ziva swivelled her chair to face him,

'Do I need a break from paperwork? Yes. Is there not something productive I could be doing for our case? I would like to feel like I accomplished something today' she said bitterly.

Gibbs stood and wordlessly approached her desk, her brown eyes watching him as he went – Gibbs picked up the stack of paperwork and unceremoniously dumped them on Tony's desk without a second glance.

'Better?'

'Much' she said smirking, feeling like her revenge for Tony's sarcastic comments last night had finally been set.

Gibbs nodded 'I know you wanna interrogate Ziva' he said knowingly before sitting down and casting his bright blue eyes on hers.

Ziva leaned back and folded her arms over her sweater 'Tony told you' she with a flicker of a smile.

'So what is the verdict?' she asked plainly.

'No interrogating, David. Getting yourself pissed off at some bastard is not good for you or the baby' he said seriously.

Ziva's jaw became set, her eyes becoming steely 'I do not like feeling useless, Gibbs!' she snapped, her short temper showing.

'Is there no other solution?' she asked after taking a calming breath.

Gibbs frowned 'One of us is going in there with you. No arguments take it or leave it' he said finally, obviously not impressed with the whole situation.

Ziva bit back her retort and nodded in silent acceptance and thanks.

Two pairs of eyes travelled over to the elevator when it sounded, a second later Tony walked in rubbing his eye slightly.

'Hey Boss, McGee is dragging Shane down to interrogation – that guy is a tank...' he greeted before leaning on the edge of his desk, Ziva's eyes widened when she noticed the slightly unnatural tinge of Tony's eye.

'What happened to you?' she asked walking over and touching the discoloured area gently.

Tony winced 'I told you, guy was a tank and he did _not_ want to go quietly' he explained while Ziva examined his eye.

'What'd he do?' Gibbs asked waiting for the full story.

Tony shrugged 'We presented all the facts; he denied them all and refused to cooperate. McGee and I tried to cuff him and then it all went mad – he pushed McGee into the corner of the fireplace...before you ask, he's fine. Got a pretty nasty cut to the forehead and probably a concussion but otherwise fine' Tony explained.

'So he punched you...' Ziva said wanting to know the rest of the story.

'Yeah, he tried to run – turns out the guy wasn't all that graceful, he tripped over on one of his son's toy trucks and then we cuffed him, end of story' Tony concluded.  
Gibbs nodded 'That's good work DiNozzo. Go and find McGee and get Ducky to check you over' Gibbs said giving his senior agent a small smile.

Tony looked at Ziva with a slightly worried look 'What if he gives me painkillers?' this made Ziva chuckle slightly.

'Go, Gibbs is letting me interrogate with him' she said kissing his forehead briefly, thankfully Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

'Oh good, kick his ass for me!' he called out as Ziva rushed to catch up with Gibbs.

* * *

The door to interrogation flew open and slammed into the wall opposite; Gibbs stormed in and leaned over the silver table to glare at their suspect.

'You'd better have a pretty damn good excuse for assaulting two of my agents Corporal Shane!' Gibbs barked, the Marine not flinching at all – the Corporal's face remained steely and emotionless.

'I did nothing wrong, Sir' he replied robotically.

'Like hell you did! You resisted arrest and assaulted two Federal Agents!' Gibbs continued quickly glancing back and to his left where Ziva was positioned, her chair pushed as far back into the corner as possible.

'I was trying to protect my family' Shane said stiffly.

Ziva rose a brow and spoke for the first time 'From what we have heard, when you are not afloat you do not spend a great deal of time with your family'

Corporal Shane clenched his fists tightly 'I do spend time with my son, ma'am. My wife and I are going through a rough patch' he said through his teeth.

'I am not surprised, domestic violence would change a relationship for the worst' she said pointedly, her stomach churning at the thought.

'I would never hurt them!' he shouted defiantly.

'What about Lance Corporal Shilling?' Gibbs asked.

Shane's eyes darkened 'That rat bastard was always tryin' to hit on my wife! He spent more time with my son than I do!' he spat.

'So you killed him?' Gibbs interjected.

Shane looked affronted 'No.'

'Sure seems like it' Gibbs pressed.

'That's wrong Sir. You don't kill the men you serve with, doesn't matter how slimy they are'

Ziva shook her head and dragged her chair over to the table next to Gibbs, her face dead serious.

'Your wife and son were _afraid_ of you! You put everything above family! And you wonder why she wanted to leave you?'

Shane glared at Ziva 'How dare you! Family is the most important thing in my life! I want my son to have a better life than I did!' he bellowed.

Ziva narrowed her eyes back 'You have a funny way of showing it!'

'I didn't kill him!'

Ziva took a deep breath, _Calm down_...a voice that sounded like Tony reminded her.

'Your wife told you she wanted to leave, so you got mad but you chose to ignore it, going about work as usual. The next time you come home, she tells you she is pregnant with another man's child, you snap. So you go back to the ship and kill Shilling and throw him overboard in spite! We have evidence that can place you with Shilling when he was murdered – you had motive' Ziva recounts.

'That bastard was going to steal the only family I had left!' Shane tried to reason. Ziva slammed her hand on the table.

'She wanted to be _happy!_ She wanted to have a better life for herself, her son and unborn child – obviously you were not going to be the person to accomplish this!' Ziva said sharply, unconsciously placing a hand over her stomach.

'You framed a lot of people Shane – from our point of view it looked like you were trying to cover your own ass. Maybe if you showed how much you cared, this wouldn't have happened.' Gibbs told him.

Shane ran a hand through his hair 'I did love them...' he said softening 'I wanted to protect my family and give them the life they deserved. Now I'm not going to see them again' he said closing his eyes.

'You brought this upon yourself. All of this could have been avoided' Ziva said in slight disbelief.

Shane's eyes flashed and he grabbed her arm roughly 'I did the right thing' he hissed, trying to convince himself.

Ziva looked down at the hand that was slowly crushing her arm briefly before swiftly moving her foot up to hit a sensitive area.

Shane relinquished his hold with a groan and Ziva looked at Gibbs tersely 'He grabbed me first' she stated.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee casually 'Self defence' he said with a half smile before leaving the room.

Ziva looked at the man for a moment, a small but noticeable tear was running down his cheek – Ziva suspected this was due to the groin hit.

Touching his shoulder she squeezed and leaned down beside his ear 'You do what you have to for family. I understand, but this did not need to result in blackmail and death' she said quietly.

Shane cleared his throat noisily and nodded 'Wouldn't you do the same? If you wanted to protect your family, would you do what I did?', Ziva felt the tears prick her eyes momentarily before leaving  
the room without giving a reply.

Gibbs looked at her questioningly as she exited, wiping away a small tear she met his gaze 'What did you say Ziver?' he asked gently.

Ziva took a shaky breath 'You do what you have to do for family. He asked me if I would kill someone if it meant saving my family' she said leaning on the wall and looked up, willing the tears away.

'Ari' he said simply.

Ziva cast her watery eyes back at him 'Yes. Ari. It was never just orders, Gibbs' she said quietly. Gibbs nodded and pulled her into his chest.

Gibbs felt warm, silent tears soaking his shirt but he didn't pull away he just kissed the top of her head 'I know' was all he said. That was all the reassurance she needed.

* * *

10 minutes later, Gibbs and Ziva walked into the Bullpen – McGee was being checked over by Ducky with Abby holding his arm as he proceeded, while Tony sitting on his desk and absentmindedly staring at the wall opposite.

McGee was the first to notice their arrival 'Hey Boss, Ziva. Did you get a confession?' he asked before cringing slightly as Ducky continued to clean the cut 'Sorry Timothy! That is quite a bruise...I would recommend that you go and get an x-ray done' he said touching the bruise with a gloved hand.

'Yes we got a confession' Ziva said shortly 'Does Tony need to go to ER as well Ducky?' she asked looking at her partner with concern.

Ducky shook his head with a small smile 'No my dear, the bruising is not as bad...if he complains of extremely painful headaches however, do take him' he said looking over at Tony for a moment who did not seem to be paying attention.

'Did you...' Ziva began with a smirk.

Abby nodded with a funny smile 'Yup Ducky gave him pain killers, good luck Ziva' she said grinning now.

'Come on Timmy, let's get you checked out!' Abby said perkily, McGee groaned slightly 'Urgh, not so loud Abs! I hate hospitals' he grumbled.

Abby shot him an apologetic look 'Sorry!' she whispered before hugging everyone in the room 'See you all tomorrow' she said before tugging her boyfriend out of the Bullpen and into the elevator.

Ducky clapped his hands together 'Well! I must be going, good luck with your scan my dear!' he said politely before smiling at Gibbs.

'Watch him Jethro, I had to give Tony something strong, he was complaining of a nasty headache earlier' he said before departing.

Ziva walked over to Tony who looked up at her with unfocussed eyes 'Hey Sweetcheeks...' he said leaning his head on her chest warily.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Gibbs and ran her fingers through his short hair 'You are pebbled my love' she said shaking her head.

Gibbs snorted 'It's Stoned Ziver, but she's right DiNozzo'

Tony frowned and lifted his head up 'It feels like I have been head slapped 50 times in a row...my head feels all fuzzily' he said mostly to himself, this made Ziva smile.

'Am I dreaming? 'cause it feels like I am flying' Tony slurred before dropping his head back onto Ziva's chest.

'Alright, take him home Ziva' Gibbs said rolling his eyes. Together they helped Tony up (Gibbs being leaned upon the most) and took him to Ziva's Mini Cooper.

Once Tony was safely in the car dozing, Ziva looked back at Gibbs from the driver's seat, the only sound being the humming of the engine 'Thank you' she said simply.

Gibbs nodded 'You did well, David.'

Ziva smiled and looked to the right curiously, Tony was talking softly to himself while pushing and pulling the window switch 'Up...down...up...' he continued to mumble until Ziva pulled her control for  
that window.

'Stop it Tony!' she scolded before sighing.

'Good luck at your scan' Gibbs said finally before the pair exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

Ziva felt a headache coming on as they rounded the final corner before reaching their apartment – Tony still babbling on in his drug induced state.

'Heh. Zi! Look at all the colourful lights outside! It's like a rave...' he said tapping her arm to gage her attention.

'You have three times since leaving base Tony' she deadpanned before pulling up at the apartment. Tony poked his tongue at her childishly 'Well Sorry!' he said elongating the 'sorry'. Ziva shook her  
head and opened his door,

'I hope you can walk up the stairs without me practically carrying you. I am not supposed to lift heavy things' she said looking at Tony's well built form with worry.

Tony waved a hand casually 'Wasn't born yesterday Zi...'

Ziva snorted 'You weren't on pain killers yesterday' she reminded him.

Ziva was relieved when Tony got up the final flight of stairs and reached their apartment, after unlocking the door, Tony walked past her and practically collapsed on the couch.

Ziva made a sound of disapproval 'No Tony. I don't want to hear you complaining over your back tomorrow, get up' she said sternly, Tony looked up at her 'But _Mom!'_ he joked, sounding much more like himself than he had all evening.

Ziva placed a hand on her hip 'Don't make me force you' she growled before pulling his arm to prove a point.

Tony sighed and got up off the couch with a less than impressed look 'My head hurts' he said looking slightly downcast.

Ziva pressed her lips to his 'I know, you need to sleep' she said easily before lacing her fingers together with his and pulling him down the hall to their room.

After changing quickly, Ziva found Tony a cotton top and shorts - he accepted them gratefully and changed lazily.

Ziva placed her head back on the pillow and looked to her right at Tony who was staring at the ceiling while pulling a face 'We have a really ugly ceiling' he noted.

Ziva laughed at this and shuffled closer to him, Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her before nestling his head into the crook of her neck 'I love you' he slurred 'Both of you'

she smiled gently and kissed his hand that was still entwined with hers 'We love you too' she breathed before Tony's breathing evened out.

Ziva felt butterflies erupt in her stomach again and she rubbed it gently.

'One day I will tell you all the stories about your Father and painkillers...' she said before drifting off. Tomorrow was the big day – they were going to find out their child's gender. Not only that – someone was going to win the massive pool created by Abby.

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, it was a filler but I think it was necessary. Alright dear readers, this is the FINAL chance! You all need to hash out and try and convince me what gender mini DiNozzo should be! It is up to you! I love drug induced Tony...**

**Also, how **_**do**_** you want me to decide? Majority rules? Flip a coin? Pick a gender out of a hat? Bring on any suggestions!**

**I love you all!**


	12. Morning banter, congratulations and bets

**Awesome does not describe the last chapter's total reviews! Thank you all so much! You all made my job SO FRIGGING HARD! So, I flipped a coin AND counted majority so PLEASE don't get out the tomatoes and pitchforks :P **

**AND THE GENDER IS – Oh come on, you guys know me by now, do you really think I would give it away in the author's note? :D**

**Disclaimer: No, No and NO I don't own it, I wish I did but my horoscope doesn't agree that today is my lucky day :/**

Tony's eyes opened quickly as the sounds of the morning entered the bedroom, feeling excitement rush up inside him Tony leaned down and kissed the small area of belly that was exposed and whispered 'Today is the day, baby! We are going to find out what colour onsies we're going to need to buy!' he said grinning.

'I couldn't care less whether you are a boy or a girl! I will love you just the same, and so will mommy' he continued, his eyes flicking up to Ziva – Tony almost launched out of the bed when he noticed Ziva's bright brown (and slightly wet) eyes looking at him.

'Morning Zi...how long were you listening?' he asked kissing the tear that was travelling down her cheek away.

Ziva placed a hand on his cheek and smiled gently 'I felt you stirring before, I nearly fell asleep again but when you kissed my stomach and started talking... he or she must have recognised your voice'  
she said leaning into his chest.

'Really?' he asked looking down at her belly with wonder.

Ziva nodded exasperated 'Oh yes, butterflies made an appearance'

Tony twisted one of Ziva's curls between his fingers and sighed 'I can't believe today's the day!' he blurted out again.

Ziva chuckled 'I know. Just wait until I go into delivery, you will be excited and horrified' she noted while he poked his tongue out childishly.

'I am an NCIS agent Zee-Vah! I'm not scared of anything!' he huffed before leaning close to her stomach again 'Don't listen to mommy, little one! Your daddy is devilishly handsome and fearless' he  
joked.

'Oh the ego!' Ziva snorted 'Believe me, I will be shocked if you manage to get through the birth without twirling' she said smirking.

Tony's Ziva-Idiom-Unscrambler quickly booted up and after a moment he caught up 'I think you mean _flaking_...you really think I am going to pass out? Ah, have a little faith in your partner!' he pouted.

Ziva sat up and looked at him, a challenging spark dancing in her eyes 'It is hard to have faith – I trust you with my life, Tony...but I have seen you on painkillers, if that is anything to go by, I have reasons to be concerned' she said touching the steadily healing bruise and cut on his forehead.

Tony placed a hand on his heart melodramatically 'Ow, that hurt Zi...'

Ziva smiled and stood 'You will get over it. Your ego could use a little deflating' she remarked coyly before padding her way over to the bathroom.

'You always love to have the last laugh don't you?' he called out adamantly.

'I thought you would have realised that already, my love!' she hollered back before the sounds of water muffled the sounds of her laughter.

Tony contemplated replying, but trying to think up witty responses was causing a once dull headache to become worse.

'Aspirin...' he muttered finally, all prospects of thinking up an insanely smart comeback leaving his brain.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned on the bench as Abby continued to babble to him, he looked at Ziva helplessly 'Yes Abs. I know – Whoa, that's a _little_ harsh, we _will_ call you...No that wasn't sarcasm. Well if you're gonna be like that, maybe I _won't_ call you!' he said with a small grin.

Ziva rolled her eyes and heard Abby's pleading tones from across the bench 'Alright Abs, we have to go...yes _okay mom_' Tony smirked before exchanging goodbyes with the already Caf-Pow induced scientist.

'She is very excited' Ziva said knowingly.

Tony's eyes widened as he nodded 'That is the understatement of the year; she practically threatened to castrate me if I didn't call her first with the news' he said with a small gulp.

Ziva's eyes flashed playfully, Tony did not seem to notice 'Well I cannot let that happen' she said breezily.

Tony flashed her his 100 watt smile 'Yeah because we are partners and we have each other's backs' Ziva nodded in agreement 'Yes, there is that...However I believe that if anyone has the right to castrate you, it should be me' she said, the corner of her mouth twitching.

Tony pouted 'Ha Ha. You aren't playing nice today'

Ziva winked and placed her empty bowl in the sink 'You are being very sensitive today, aren't I supposed to be the sensitive, emotional one?' she joked before standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

Tony's arms automatically rested on her hips and he leaned down and kissed her 'I think I have rubbed off on you a little, you can be very quick witted when you want to be'

Ziva smiled and dropped back down onto her feet 'You might have influenced me a little' she admitted.

Tony grinned 'I will die a happy man'

Ziva snorted and pulled his arm down the hall 'Not if we miss our appointment, Abby did not sound like she was going to be very forgiving'

* * *

32 and a half minutes later (Tony was so restless he began to keep time) the pair had arrived and were sitting in the room waiting for Dr. Bailey to come in to the examination room.

A further 5 minutes and 27 seconds later (Ziva threatened to kick him out of the room at this point) Dr. Bailey arrived with her usual bright and bubbly attitude.

'Hello DiNozzos!' she greeted, earning a smile from the two.

Dr. Bailey sat down on a tall swivel chair and faced them, a smile still etched on her features 'Wow! What happened to you Tony? Have you been in a battle with the doors again?' she asked, noticing the cut and bruise on his forehead.

Ziva bit back a laugh and shook her head while Tony defended his name 'Nah, the doors stopped hassling me after I threatened to charge them with the assault of a federal agent' he replied with his usual swagger.

'Tony had a run out with our victim's husband' Ziva explained.

'Run in' Dr. Bailey and Tony corrected simultaneously.

Ziva waved a hand in acknowledgement 'That too' she said before sitting down on the examination table.

Dr. Bailey gave her the usual instructions and in a matter of moments, Ziva had hitched up her top and was waiting for the doctor to start up the machines.

Dr. Bailey looked at Tony with a knowing smile 'Nervous?' she asked.

Tony seemed to snap out of his own little world 'Nope' he lied, not fooling the other two women.

'Yes you are...it's completely normal – my husband was freaking out when it was time to know the gender'

Tony opened his mouth to reply when Ziva cut him off 'Oh admit it Tony! You were awake before _me_ this morning!' she deadpanned while Dr. Bailey squirted some of the blue goo on her belly.

Tony threw the two women a half smile before diverting his eyes to the screen.

Dr. Bailey bit her lip slightly in concentration as she moved the ultrasound wand around Ziva's stomach 'Hmm, everything is looking good! Your baby is growing at a fantastic rate... there's your baby's head' she assured them while pointing out certain markers on the screen.

Tony squeezed Ziva's hand, her eyes captivated on the black and white image.

Dr. Bailey smiled inwardly and began to stall a little further 'So...do you want to know the gender? Some families want it to be a surprise' she said breezily.

Tony glanced into Ziva's eyes and had one last silent conversation with her before nodding 'Yeah, we want to know' he stated.

Dr. Bailey nodded with a small smile before moving the screen away from the pair 'Okay...' she said adding the anticipation, the pair held their breath as the screen was spun back around.

'Congratulations!'

* * *

Tony bounced on the balls of his feet as the elevator ascended, casting a look at Ziva who still had small tear tracks visible on her cheeks – she had not stopped smiling since the gender was revealed.

Ziva felt her husband's eyes on her and laced her fingers with his 'Abby is going to be annoyed that we didn't tell her the gender right away...' she said thoughtfully.

Tony shrugged 'She will be bouncing off the walls; I'm hoping she will forgive us' he said quickly as the elevator opened.

Ziva exited first and was almost pummelled over by Abby 'ZIVA! _Finally!_ So am I going to have a niece or a nephew?' she asked pulling her toward the rest of the NCIS family. Abby gasped and turned around to face Tony.

'You _promised_ that you would call!' she growled at the Senior Agent.

Gibbs grabbed Abby's shoulder 'Let 'em breathe Abs' he said with a small smile.

Abby gave a small huff of annoyance before obeying Gibbs' orders.

'So how did it go?' McGee asked after a moment's silence. Ziva smiled at him 'It went well. Nothing seems to be wrong with the baby' she relayed, being very careful with her choice of words.

'So you found out the gender, right?' Abby asked, unable to keep her mouth shut. Tony and Ziva nodded and pulled out a picture from his inner pocket.

Abby gasped and rushed over to grab the picture, Tony held it above his head and looked down at the annoyed scientist 'Abby, first off – don't squeal too loud...' he begged, his head still throbbing slightly.

Abby nodded 'Tonyyyy! I promise! Give me the picture!' she complained.

Ziva held back a grin as Tony handed the black and white image to Abby who squinted at the image, her head turned slightly to the side as the two other men peered over her shoulder.

'Is that...'

'Yes Abby, we are having a little boy' Ziva announced to the crowd.

Abby looked like she was trying _very _hard not to scream, instead she engulfed Ziva in another back breaking hug.

'ZIVA! This is _so_ great! You are gonna have a little Ninja DiNozzo!' she said, her smile reaching her ears.

Ziva felt the beginnings of tears coming to the surface and looked at the other inhabitants of the Bullpen who were smiling too.

'Congrats DiNozzo' Gibbs said, pride glistening in the back of his eyes.

Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, who had finally been released from Abby's iron grip 'Thanks Boss'

McGee looked down at the picture and pointed at Abby with a smirk 'You owe me $100 bucks, Abby!'

Abby sighed and pulled out a small wad out of her pocket and handed it to her boyfriend 'You do know what's yours is mine...'

'And what's mine is also Ducky's' he continued before smiling at Ziva 'We all put a pool together, Ducky and I said boy, Abby and Palmer said girl' he said matter-of-factly.

Ziva chuckled 'Why am I not surprised' she said airily.

'What about you Boss? Did you throw in a wager?'

Gibbs shrugged 'I didn't mind either way' he said, repeating Tony's words earlier in the morning. Ziva placed a hand over her stomach 'Neither did we'

'Congrats Tony, Ziva...I need to go and give Ducky his share and tell him the news' he said looking down at the image once more.

'Thank you McGee' Ziva said, her heart warming at the sight of her family being just has happy with the result as Tony and herself.

'He is going to be so _cute!_' Abby said elongating the final word of the sentence much to Tony's amusement.

'Ziva and I were talking about what he might look like on the car ride back' Tony said humouring the scientist.

Abby nodded enthusiastically 'Well, he already has Ziva's nose' she began. Ziva glared slightly at that comment but quickly recovered.

'I'm thinking Ziva's hair, Tony's mouth, possibly Ziva's eyes...depends whether your eye colour is recessive or dominant Tony' Abby said, her eyes flicking from Tony's face to Ziva's as she analysed them.

Ziva smirked at Abby's behaviour before feeling the familiar pang of hunger, she tugged Tony's sleeve 'Come, your son is hungry'

Tony grinned 'He's gonna have the DiNozzo stomach' he said with pride.

Ziva's eyes widened with horror 'Oh I hope not! There will never be enough food in the house!' she groaned, Gibbs smirked 'Got your work cut out for you Ziver'

Ziva rolled her eyes while Abby threw her arms around Tony one last time 'I am stealing this picture for a while! I just wanna make a few copies...' she said after releasing him.

With that, Abby headed back to her lab with the image and Gibbs left for a coffee refill, leaving Tony and Ziva to head toward the break room.

'So are you happy, Tony?' Ziva asked as she pulled out a muesli bar out from the chute of the vending machine.

Tony leaned down and kissed her with a little more passion than what was usually allowed at work before resting his forehead against hers.

'Of course I am Zi, I told you...as long as our baby was healthy I didn't care what gender' he said seriously.

Ziva nodded in agreement 'It feels so real now...' she whispered.

'Yeah, it's flying by huh?' he chuckled.

Ziva kissed him shortly once more before releasing her hold and ripping open the packaging around her snack.

'We have to think of names' she said after swallowing a bite.

Tony sat down in the chair opposite 'So do you want him to have a Jewish name? I don't mind to be honest' he told her.

Ziva lowered the muesli bar from her lips 'Really?'

Tony leaned forward in his chair and took her free hand 'Yeah really, it's just an idea...we have months to think about it – I just wanted you to know that I'm open to the idea' he assured her.

Ziva looked at him in silent thanks before glancing down at their entwined hands 'You are going to be a good father, Tony'

'We're in this together, Zi! Little man is going to have one crazy family, a caffeine obsessed Grandpa, a happy Goth as an Aunt and an Uncle that will always be prone to pranks' he said grinning.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'I hope you are not going to turn my son into a little pranker, Tony'

Tony looked at her adamantly '_Our_ son! And the last time I checked, Sweetcheeks you didn't mind pranking McGee or me for that matter!' he reminded her.

Ziva smiled at their playful banter before looking down at her belly 'You are not going to have a quiet life, little one'

**Okay! That's it! What do you all think of the result? It's just, I have seen a lot of fics with little girls, I originally planned for the baby to be a boy, but I did want your opinion **

**Food for thought:**

**Favourite line?  
Names for the little DiNozzo? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Names, the video and flaking out

Thanks so much for all the reviews people! Wow...

**yeah so there were some comments about whether the baby would have a Jewish name, I am not sure at the moment but Betherzz made a good point in her review, Tony just placed the option on the table really, Tony is going to have the last say on the name, I knew that from the beginning ****So right now Ziva is going to be around 27 weeks ****(the time is moving faster, I know :D)**

**Disclaimer: mhmm...so totally own it. Not. **

Tony's eyes flicked open as a delicious smell wafted past his nose, sitting up (now wide awake) he looked toward the bedroom door which was partly open, the aroma still drifting through lovingly.  
Tony looked over at the clock, _0730?_ He mused, _typical Ziva_.

Padding his way down the hall, Tony smiled at a soft voice could be heard from the kitchen, one he heard on the rare occasion when Ziva was in a very good mood (or singing undercover).  
He didn't recognise the tune but as he approached, what sounded like French poured from Ziva's lips.

'Teaching our son to be bilingual, Zi?' he asked, she didn't jump (not that he expected her to) but turned around to face him, her eyes shining.

'Music is supposed to be good for the baby's development, he might as well get used to different tongues, yes?' she reasoned.

Tony smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around her bulging stomach 'Smells pretty good in here... you're cooking up a storm' he said, observing the small stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast.

Ziva shrugged 'I thought I would give you a different wakeup call this morning' she said kissing the side of his mouth.

Tony nodded enthusiastically and reached out to rip the side of a pancake off, earning him a swat to the back of the head from Ziva.

'Wait until the coffee is ready' she scolded before pushing him out of the kitchen.

Tony sighed dramatically before sitting down in one of the chairs, deciding that watching her move around the kitchen was much more entertaining than whining.

A few minutes later, Ziva placed everything onto the table while Tony poured the coffee 'So, did you hear back from that class?' he asked casually as she sat across from him.

Ziva looked up from her eggs, eyes wide 'Oh...I forgot to tell you about that' she said with a small groan.

Tony grinned 'Pregnancy brain' he said in a sing song voice.

Ziva's lips thinned as she pressed her fingers into a pressure point in his hand 'Ahhhh! Uncle, uncleeee' he said dejectedly.

Ziva released her hold, a look of pure satisfaction on her face 'I did hear back from the teacher on Monday. We have our first class this evening' she informed him.

Tony paled slightly as he chewed a mouthful of scrambled eggs 'Uh...Okay. One of the agents on our floor was talking to me yesterday about the classes he took with his wife – said it scared the crap  
out of him'

A small laugh left her lips 'It is just a class, Tony! I do not see why you need to be so worried, it is not like you are the one giving birth!' she reminded him.

Tony nodded in agreement 'But I am the one who has to deal with the possibility of a broken hand' he said jokingly.

Ziva rolled her eyes and took a sip of her orange juice 'I promise I will not intentionally break any part of your anatomy'

Tony rose a brow comically 'Can I get that in writing?' he said in all seriousness.

Ziva ignored that and changed the topic 'You know how we spoke of names for the baby?' she said watching him carefully for his reaction.

Tony nodded and waited for her to continue 'I- I think I want the baby to have a Christian or American name...' she said honestly.

'You're sure?' he asked.

Ziva smiled gently 'Yes, I am sure our son will learn more about where I come from as he grows up...well the nicer parts' she said, slipping her hand into his.

Tony smiled in understanding 'Well we have picked out some great American names'

'I would like you to pick the name' she said, completely shocking Tony.

He blinked 'Really?'

Ziva reached behind her and pulled a little notepad out of a drawer, flipping it open she looked down at the various names scattered across the page.

'Yes, I love all the names we picked – all of them are strong names and they work nicely with "DiNozzo"' she mused 'And some of them, do have Hebrew meanings' she said pointing to a few examples.

'That's why I chose those; it's the best of both worlds – right?'

Ziva placed a hand on her stomach and watched as Tony looked over the names with her.

'You get to pick the middle name' he said after a minute 'It's only fair'

'I would like that'

Tony leaned over the table and kissed her before pulling back with a funny look on his face 'And if we decide to have another one, we'll swap!' he blurted out.

Ziva's eyebrows almost hit her hairline, a grin creeping up her face 'We have not even had this one yet! Say that again when the baby gets a little older, hm?' she suggested.

* * *

Ziva yawned widely, her jaw cracking in the process 'Keepin' you awake Ziver?' Gibbs asked from across the Bullpen.

Ziva snorted slightly at that 'The paperwork is not helping me stay alert, Gibbs' she said matter-of-factly.

'It's not helping any of us stay awake Zi' Tony butted in, glaring at his pile pointedly.

'It's just one of those days, Tony' McGee said ceasing his typing to look across at the senior agent.

Tony tossed a ready-made paper wad at McGee 'One of those _weeks_ Probie' he shot back 'I hate paperwork' he grumbled.

Ziva tutted loudly 'Welcome to my world! You have not been chained to your desk for 27 weeks, Tony! Only a few hours'

Tony opened his mouth to most likely throw back a witty response or movie reference, but Gibbs whistled loudly 'DiNozzos!' he barked causing two heads to snap to face his, Ziva's face showing her slight surprise – it was a very rare thing for Gibbs to call her anything besides "Ziver" or "David" whilst at work.

'If you two keep going at each other's throats I will cuff you both to your desks' he warned. Ziva muttered something under her breath that Tony lip read _good luck with that_.

A moment later, Gibbs stalked out of the Bullpen and into the elevator, coffee deprivation reaching a dangerously low level.

McGee smirked at the pair as the elevator dinged shut.

'A little birdie told me that you have your prenatal class tonight' McGee said casually, Tony looked up and around,

'I really gotta meet this bird!' Tony said sarcastically.

Ziva looked momentarily confused at the reference and shook her head slightly 'Yes, we do have the class...do you want to come McGee?' Ziva asked with a smirk.

McGee visibly paled and shook his head 'Uh..No. I'm gonna pass...'

'Yeah, pass _out_ McMumbler!' Tony snickered.

Ziva's eyes narrowed 'You are one to talk, Tony!'

'How many times to I have to tell you, I am _not _going to pass out'

'I'm with Ziva. I think you are going to pass out before labour' McGee said with ease.

Tony growled lowly 'Thanks for sticking up for me Probie'

* * *

Ziva sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to Tony and watched as his eyes travelled around the circle, where several other pregnant women and their slightly anxious looking partners sat.

One of the ladies next to Ziva turned to face her, a beaming smile on her face 'Hi! You're new, right? I'm Melissa and this is my husband Terry' she said perkily.

Ziva found the woman's smile contagious and couldn't help but smile back 'Yes, I am Ziva...The anxious man beside me is Tony' she said, teasing her partner slightly.

Melissa reached over and shook his hand before sitting back into the chair with a small sigh 'Annabel is pressing _right_ onto my bladder...' she moaned with discomfort.

'You first time parents too?' Tony asked with a small chuckle.

Terry snorted and shook his head 'Nah, this is our third' he told them 'Got two boys, one 5 one 8...little girl is on the way' he continued.

Ziva placed a hand on her belly unconsciously 'We are having a boy'

Melissa grinned 'Boys are a bit of a handful, but they make life fun...I have two nieces, they are so much easier than the boys' she said thoughtfully.

'Never gonna have a quiet moment again, bro! Mel's right, kids keep you on your toes' Terri whispered before turning this attention to a woman who was sitting in the previously empty chair, her  
brown eyes looked over all of the couples in turn before speaking.

'Welcome and welcome _back_ to some of you! This is your first pre-natal class, this is the beginning of the end of pregnancy!' she said in a gentle, motherly like tone.

There were a few murmurs of 'Thank god' and 'I just want my baby_ now_' within the circle.

'My name is Marianne and I am your teacher so to speak – for the next 8 weeks I will teach you about what to expect from labour, how your partners can help you through it and recognising the signs  
of labour' Marianne said after taking a swig from a water bottle.

'So, feel free to ask questions Ladies and Gentleman! I know that some of you, like Melissa are here for a refresher course, but you may still have questions or helpful advice to send to some of the other couples...we encourage mingling here!' she said.

'Okay, hands up who's having a boy here!' Melissa piped up, hoping to break the ice with the rest of the group.

10 women including Ziva raised their hands, 8 women were having girls, and 2 women wanted it to be a surprise.

20 minutes later, all of the awkwardness of being in a room with strangers had passed – the men had formed their own little social group and Ziva was happy to see Tony relaxed and joking around with the others.

Ziva turned back to the other women as her name was thrown into the conversation 'So Ziva! What do you do for a living?' a strawberry blonde haired woman named Natasha asked.

Ziva hesitated before speaking 'I work at NCIS as a Special Agent' she revealed, causing gasps of shock and appreciative smiles.

'That's amazing, Ziva! My brother Nigel is a SEAL – he said that NCIS are a god send!' A woman named Trisha gushed.

Ziva lowered her head as the heat crept up her cheeks, a beautiful African American lady carrying twins noticed her reaction and laughed 'No need to be embarrassed girlie! You feds are special – I bet that's how you met that hot hubby of yours, right?' she said casting a sideways glance to Tony who was yet to notice the stares of 20 women.

Ziva nodded 'We are partners. I should be out on the field, but obviously that is not an option – I am mostly checking leads and doing the odd interrogation' she said matter- of-factly 'What are we going to learn today?' Ziva asked curiously.

Melissa bit her lip in thought before grinning 'It's the introductory video' she said causing one or two women to erupt into a flurry of giggles.

Trisha rolled her eyes 'Not one of those boring ones that put you to sleep right? I could fall asleep right now if I wanted to, I am that tired.' She groaned, pushing her fingers into her temples.

Ziva glanced over at one of the women who had just gained composure after her laughing fit 'Oh no, this is one of those "Watch – while – your – partner – squirms" videos' she said waggling her eyebrows and motioning over to a projector that was being wheeled in front of a screen.

'My husband was red as a tomato when he saw it the first time' Melissa said breezily.

'Mine left the room!'

'_My _husband blacked out! He can ride a motorbike professionally down a massive ramp but he can't watch a 30 minute video?' another said.

'Alright men! Please return to your lovely ladies so we can watch this!' Marianne called out over the ruckus before pointing to the several rows of chairs that were facing the screen.

Tony bounded over and sat next to Ziva with a grin plastered to his face.

'Movie? Wow, I like this place already!'

Ziva gave a short laugh 'Say that again in a few minutes' Ziva muttered while Tony bombarded her with questions.

'So what are we watching? Something to do with pregnancy? We've already seen _The Backup Plan_ so maybe _Baby Mama? Junior _with Arnold Schwarzenegger?' he rambled listing off several movies in a very Tony like fashion.

David who was married to a woman named Christiana shook his head at Tony 'I wish – not even close man...' he said looking slightly green.

Tony's smile dropped off his face as the title appeared on the screen '_A normal vaginal birth, followed by a Caesarean section_'

Ziva patted her husband's hand 'We have seen worse than this Tony' she reminded him as his worried green eyes met hers.

He nodded stiffly and jumped when Ziva whispered something in his ear 'If you puke on me DiNozzo I will punch you' she whispered, her voice laced with a warning before leaning back and watching the reactions of all the other men in the room. All of the women listened intently, wanting to know what to expect – some looked a little horrified at the prospect of giving birth but after a few comforting glances from other women, they settled.

After the video stopped and the lights were switched back on, most of the men looked at least 2 shades paler. 10 minutes later, all of the women tugged their stumbling husbands out of the room and into the awaiting cars.

Tony looked over to her as she sat in the passenger seat 'I don't know how you managed to sit through that without being as scared as me' he said looking at her with fascination.

Ziva shrugged 'I am scared' she said awkwardly.

Tony pushed one of her stray curls from her face and behind her ear 'You don't look scared' he noted.

Ziva laughed slightly and squeezed his hand 'No... I tell myself that I do not need to be frightened' she explained.

Tony looked at her curiously, obviously expecting her to reveal one of the unknown secrets to how women work.

'I know I do not need to be scared because you are going to be there with me' she said finally.

Tony leaned over and kissed her 'Because I am your partner and I'm on your six' he mumbled against her lips.

Ziva nodded and gently applied pressure to his chest to push him off 'I am a lot more confident now, you were able to sit through the video without passing out or vomiting' she said smiling again.

Tony puffed out his chest 'Well they don't call me _Very Special Agent_ DiNozzo for nothing you know!' he said with a wink before starting the car and driving off into the evening light.

**Okay it's a little shorter than usual but there it is! I am going to make the jump between weeks a little bigger now, I am expecting this story to be around 20 chapters – after that comes the sequel, I already have the title set :P**

**Favourite line?  
Names, names NAMES!  
**

**Love you all **


	14. A surprise, Kick the Rainbow, the date

**Hey everyone :D thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I really, really appreciate it! So, Ziva is going to be 29 weeks in this chapter...the idea for this chapter came from an ad I saw on Australian TV a while back...I have adapted it a little for my own liking, I hope you enjoy this too!**

**Disclaimer: I need some sort of official certificate that states the obvious – no I don't own NCIS. Nice of you to think of me though ;)**

Ziva sighed deeply and placed her car keys on the small table beside the door, Tony not too far behind.

'God I am exhausted' he groaned looking at Ziva who looked at him questioningly 'Too tired for the movie?'

Tony perked up 'Ziva. I am never too tired for a movie' he said grinning. Ziva rolled her eyes playfully and kicked off her shoes before falling back onto the couch.

Tony knelt down beside the TV before rubbing his hands together 'So...what do you feel like? Bond? Chick flick?' he asked flicking through cases.

Ziva placed a hand over her bulging belly with a smile, feeling a familiar kicking sensation – the baby was getting much more active.

'Zi?'

'Hmm?' she replied, snapping back to reality 'Oh..anything' she shrugged, not feeling particularly picky.

Tony smiled and slipped _The Quantum of Solace _into the DVD player 'We are continuing the James Bond marathon I see?' Ziva said with a smirk.

Tony flopped down next to her with a small bowl that had been hidden from her sight just a few moments ago, small coloured candies littering it.

'Oh yeah! Nothing like a little Bond after a long case' he in a sing song voice as he popped a red Skittle into his mouth.

Ziva placed one hand on her stomach before settling down into the crook of Tony's right arm, her legs tucked underneath her.

'When I was younger, I asked my dad whether I could change my name to James Bond...' he announced suddenly, resulting in a fit of giggles on Ziva's behalf 'You are serious?' she breathed as her  
laughter subsided.

Tony nodded enthusiastically 'Sure! No idea why he wouldn't let me... hey' he trailed off, a small glint in his eye making Ziva's brown ones widen.

'No! I know what you are thinking!' she said pointing an accusatory finger at her husband who's face morphed into one of complete innocence.

'Really?' he asked elongating the word for dramatic effect.

Ziva quickly moved into his personal bubble, their noses brushing slightly 'I have always been able to know your innermost thoughts, Tony' she said lowly smiling as his eyes drooped shut as he  
unconsciously leaned in.

Just as he was about to press his lips to hers, she pulled away and looked at him 'We are not naming our child James Bond!' she said, eyes narrowed.

Tony's eyes snapped open and he frowned 'Uh. My thoughts weren't exactly on _that_...two minutes ago yeah' he said huskily.

Ziva smirked and popped a skittle in her mouth 'The answer is still no' she said tersely.

Tony sighed dramatically 'Can't blame a guy for trying' he said with a shrug.

'Yes I can'

'It _was_ a joke!' he said grinning.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'I am quite aware... I am just slamming your buttons, yes?' she said settling back into the couch again.

Tony snorted and pressed the play button before readjusting his position, leaning closer to her ear 'The term is pushing my buttons... Two can play at that game Sweetcheeks' he whispered, feeling her breath hitch slightly as he kissed her neck.

'Give me a hicky, DiNozzo and I will shoot you' she breathed half heartedly.

Tony placed a hand over her stomach, pulling her closer 'Sure you will' he muttered. Ziva felt the heat rise up to her cheeks and frowned impatiently before crushing her lips onto his.

Tony took a moment to respond but when he did, he smiled slightly against her lips, Tony entangled the hand that was resting on her belly with his before pausing the movie, their lips not parting for a moment.

Tony gasped and pulled away when something underneath his hand moved, Ziva's brow creased as she touched her swollen lips 'What is wrong?' she asked slightly out of breath.

Tony blinked and moved their entwined hands 'Didn't you feel that?' he asked curiously looking down at her stomach in the dim light.

'Feel what? I felt the baby move, yes...' she said slowly before her eyes widened 'Did you?' she continued gobsmacked.

Tony reached behind him and turned on the lamp before turning to face her again; placing his hand where it had rested a moment previously he waited.

Ziva relaxed as best she could, remember that the baby was much more active when she was not. Tony looked at her excitedly 'I thought I felt him move a few nights ago... have you seen any kicks?'  
he asked interestedly.

Ziva bit her lip in concentration 'Not that I can remember, the baby is moving more now but I think he has moved his position slightly'

'That's why I'm really feeling it?'

Ziva nodded 'I am guessing that is why' she said hitching up her top a little more to see.

A few moments later, the two agents gasped 'Did you feel that?' Ziva asked hurriedly 'that was a very hard kick' she said happily. Ziva glanced over at Tony for some sort of indication that he too had felt the rather strong kick, the look on his face said it all.

'Tony...' she tried slowly, noticing the wetness in his eyes. Tony snapped his head to face her, his smile the biggest she had seen all week after their horrible double homicide.

'I just felt my son move...' he said in pure awe.

Ziva smiled, feeling the tears pricking her own eyes, he moved his hand away from her stomach and instructed her to watch.

The pair sat patiently and waited, both still slightly shocked at this new moment. As if their unborn son was waiting for a quiet moment, a kick suddenly popped up and pressed against the olive skin of  
Ziva's stomach.

Tony looked completely giddy at the sight before him 'Hey little man' he said with a slight chuckle 'Trying to escape?' he remarked, receiving another kick in response.

Ziva winced slightly making Tony smirk 'He _is_ your son Zi, he is a little ninja...last time I checked, ninjas don't like confined spaces' he said knowingly.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'It was _one time_' she growled.

The corner of her husband's mouth turned upwards 'Yeah...now I know that being boxed in with you is not something I want to repeat...I mean come on! Shooting in a metal box wasn't your smartest idea' he said reminiscing one of his favourite cases with her, only seconded to the "Married Assassins" case.

Ziva turned to face him with a _bring-it-on _look on her face 'Well neither was burning a stack of fake money for warmth!' she countered.

Tony pouted 'I was trying to keep you warm!' he reminded her.

'There were other ways of providing warmth' she muttered under her breath.

'Any other way would have gotten me shot'

Ziva made a sound of acceptance 'That is true...'

Tony snorted before looking down at the bowl of Skittles and back to her stomach repeatedly. Ziva watching every movement 'What are you thinking? If you start a Skittle War you know you are going  
to lose, right?' she deadpanned. Tony didn't answer, he simply picked up a yellow Skittle and balanced it over the area where the flurry of kicks had been just a few moments before.

'What are you doing?' she asked preparing to snatch the Skittle away, Tony grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

'If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you let go' she said shortly and without humour.

Tony promptly released her wrist which then swiftly smacked him across the back of the head, causing him to yelp.

'Hey! If you will stop abusing me for a second, you might just see the genius in my plan'

'Genius? Really?' she said sarcastically.

'That hurt Zi'

Ziva winked before obediently looking down at her stomach, the Skittle looking slightly more tempting now that it was directly in her line of sight.

Suddenly, the yellow Skittle became airborne much to Tony's delight, even Ziva looked slightly impressed once she had stopped laughing both at the situation and her partner's triumphant shout of  
'YEAH! Kick the Rainbow!'

'That is one well trained baby!' Tony said proudly while placing a red Skittle down in the exact same spot, obviously hoping for a repeat performance.

Ziva shook her head and popped the Skittle into her mouth, Tony whining in protest.

'Sometimes it feels like I married a 5 year old' Ziva chuckled.

'Nowhere near' he said with a suggestive smile.

Ziva raised a brow and kissed his slightly pouting lip 'Prove it' she challenged before noticing a small yawn erupt from his mouth.

'If you are not too tired'

Tony promptly closed his mouth promptly before smirking 'You never did tell me how you got those carpet burns...' he said truthfully, silently thanking pregnancy for her increased libido.

'I guess you will never know' she said with a shrug before kissing him again.

* * *

Ziva stepped out of the shower, feeling much more refreshed after their slightly sleepless night. Walking out of the bathroom wearing one of Tony's old but comfortable shirts, she looked over to her partner who was still sleeping soundly.

Ziva bit back a laugh as she noticed how Tony's hair stuck up at awkward angles and was tempted to return to the bed and smooth it down a little when her phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Cursing slightly, she padded over and picked up the furiously buzzing device, _GIBBS _displayed in glaring red letters.

'David' she mumbled into the phone before walking out of the room to prevent waking Tony.  
_  
'Ziver. Don't bother coming in today, I don't wanna see any of you here'_

Ziva's eyebrows hit her hairline 'You are giving us the day off? What about Abby and McGee?' she questioned.

Gibbs took a moment to respond '_I said I don't want to see any of you here – McGee and Abs are getting the day off too. Tomorrow as well' _

Ziva's mouth popped open, as if he was watching Gibbs replied '_Don't look so shocked, David. This has been a hell of a case, we all need a break. When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?' _he chastised.

Ziva felt the heat rising into her cheeks and cleared her throat awkwardly 'I have not been sleeping fully since I got pregnant Gibbs'she said deciding to play it safe.

'_I meant this week David. Every day this week you and DiNozzo have looked like crap. McGee and Abs too. You are taking these two days Ziver' _he said seriously.

Ziva looked into the hallway mirror and realised how exhausted she really looked 'Thank you Gibbs' she said finally.

'_Uh huh. You take care of yourself Ziva' _he said in a fatherly like tone before hanging up.

Ziva smiled softly before returning to the bedroom and slipping underneath the covers, Tony automatically snuggling into her.

'Was that Gibbs?' he mumbled into her damp curls.

Ziva closed her eyes and nodded, his warm body making her drowsy again 'He has given us all two days off' she told him.

Tony's right eye cracked open and he smiled 'Yes! More sleep for us...' he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

Ziva chuckled 'I knew you would enjoy this' she said.

'Oh yeah. What do you say we go out to dinner and the movies tonight?' he offered.

Ziva made a sound of approval 'That would be very nice. But I have nothing to wear' she said realising that all of her nice clothes wouldn't fit in her pregnant state.

Tony kissed her cheek 'You look beautiful in anything' he complimented.

Ziva snuggled closer to him 'It is a date then' she breathed before succumbing to exhaustion; Ziva could feel the gentle movements of their son as she slept.

After a very long and refreshing sleep and finally watching the_ Quantum of Solace_ with Tony, Ziva began preparing for their spur of the moment dinner and movie date.

She slipped in her favourite pair of earrings before preparing to do her makeup, Ziva smiled as the sounds of Tony singing travelled from inside the bathroom and over the sounds of rushing water.

Ziva promptly stopped applying her mascara as a furious pounding could be heard from the front door.

_Fantastic timing _she mused before approaching the door and wrenching it open to reveal a red eyed Abby who launched straight into her arms.

Ziva stumbled back slightly and placed her arms around the Goth who was quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

Ziva looked down at her friend wide eyed before shouting 'TONY!' down the hallway and guiding the trembling woman over to the couch and sitting down beside her.

'Abby! What is wrong?' she asked urgently 'Is it McGee?' she pressed, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought of her co-worker and friend in a hospital bed somewhere.

She nodded slowly and mumbled something incoherent while wringing her hands. Ziva took a deep breath, knowing that stress was not good for the baby.

'Is he injured?' she asked slowly, noticing Tony's head appear from around the corner.

Abby shook her head 'N-No' she choked out.

Tony quickly came into the room and sat next to Ziva, he stretched his left arm over and onto hers and squeezed it 'What's going on, Abs?' he asked, his voice laced with worry.

Ziva threw her husband a knowing look before leaving the room, returning a moment later with a box of tissues and a glass of ice water.

'Abby?' Ziva tried, handing her the tissues first.

The Goth mumbled a quiet thank you before blowing her nose, Tony's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits 'Did he break up with you? I'll kill him.' Tony said seriously.

Abby let out a strangled laugh 'If he dumped me Tony, I would have killed him already' she said bitterly.

Ziva looked at her, completely stumped.

'If he has not dumped you, or lying in a hospital in Bethesda... what is wrong?' Ziva questioned.

Abby opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before Tony spoke again 'Abs...You aren't _pregnant_ are you?' he spluttered.

Abby's eyes widened significantly at that comment and she shook her head 'No! I mean, I wanna have kids and all, but not now!' she clarified.

Ziva gasped as she connected the dots 'He finally proposed?'

Another fat tear leaked out of her eye as she gave a watery smile, she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small but beautiful ring - a modest diamond sitting in the centre.

Ziva took one look at the ring before pulling her best friend into a hug 'Abby! This is wonderful!' she gushed.

Tony smiled 'Well I'll be damned. McScardyCat took my advice!'

'Huh?' Abby and Ziva said in unison.

Tony smiled and relayed the conversation he had with McGee only a few days previously, when they were knee deep in their double homicide case.

_Tony looked at the images displayed on the plasma, the young faces of Trudy and Harrison Richards smiling back at him._

'It's horrible. What kind of person murders newlyweds on their honeymoon?' McGee asked sadly, Tony nodded in agreement and twisted the gold band around his finger unconsciously.

'Someone with a grudge toward happy couples' Tony pointed out.

McGee looked down at the floor awkwardly 'Are you happy you married Ziva?' he asked making Tony look at him as if he had grown two heads.

'Yeah Probie! Marrying Ziva was one of the best moments of my life. I don't regret it for a second' he said truthfully.

'You weren't scared that you were going to screw it up?' _he continued._

Tony laughed at that 'I knew I was going to screw it up at some point, McGee. You can't avoid it! God I've lost track of how many times I have slept on the couch since we got married' he said with a smirk  
before looking at McGee 'Why so interested in my married life, McQuestions?'   
_  
McGee gulped and lowered his voice 'Promise you will keep this a secret?'_

Tony stepped closer 'Depends on what it is, Probay'

'I want to ask Abby to marry me...'

Tony grinned and clapped the junior agent on the back 'Finally grew a set huh?' he said.

McGee frowned 'Not funny. I don't want to do some cliché proposal, this is Abby after all' he said looking extremely nervous.

Tony held up a hand 'Tim' he said seriously, his friend looked up knowing that the lack of last name jokes meant business.

'Just be you, I can't tell you how to propose to Abby, you will know when the time is right and what to say' he said 'Because if you try and do something completely awesome, there's a really high chance you will screw it up'

McGee ran a hand through his hair 'I feel like I am gonna be sick' he moaned.

Tony smacked the back of his head sharply 'Chin up Probie! That's completely normal'

McGee grimaced and touched the area where he had been slapped before walking back over to his desk.

'Wait until this case is over – I know you want to go and get it out of the way, trust me I wanted to...but it is better if you have a clear head' Tony advised.

'Yeah...Hey Tony?' McGee muttered, Tony looked across to him as he swivelled in his chair.

'Thanks'

'No problem Probie. Might wanna tell Gibbs though'

McGee paled slightly and jumped as the man in question entered the Bullpen with a refill.

'You helped McGee?' Ziva asked with a kind smile.

Tony nodded and shrugged 'Hey, I was petrified when I wanted to propose to you. McGee deserved the advice I got'

Abby tightened her hold on a grey pillow 'From who?' she asked curiously.

Tony placed a hand on his nose with a wink making the women frown.

'I take it you said yes?' Tony said proudly.

Abby bit her lip and began to chew it, a habit she had adopted from Ziva 'I-I told him I needed to go for a drive...to clear my head' she replied shakily.

Ziva nodded in understanding 'But you are going to say yes? Poor McGee is probably tearing out his hair waiting for your reply'

Abby took a sip of her water 'I do want to marry him, Ziva. But...' she began.

'But?' Tony said motioning for her to continue with his hand.

'I'm scared' she whispered, her voice rising slightly.

Ziva patted her hand 'Abby. Go home, talk to McGee – I guarantee he is as frightened as you are'

Abby nodded before hugging the pair of them tightly, a familiar sense of energy and confidence making an appearance 'Thanks guys... I know I sorta stuffed up your dinner plans' she said guiltily.

Tony looked at the clock on the wall and shook his head 'Nah! Our reservation is at 7:30, it's only 6:45' he assured her.

Abby smiled 'I'm gonna go home and say yes' she said, eyes shining.

Ziva handed her back the ring before guiding her to the door 'Good luck. I want to hear all about the proposal tomorrow' she said seriously before letting her friend rush down the stairs to unlock her  
car.

Ziva smiled and leant on the doorframe, Tony coming up beside her 'Well that was a surprise' he said breezily.

Ziva turned around before wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and kissing him gently 'That is a very good thing you did for Abby and McGee' she praised when she pulled away.

Tony lowered her back onto her feet and smiled 'I try'

**Okay that's it! The proposal came into my mind by chance :P this is a verrrry fluffy chapter but I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Not long now :) the next chapter might have the date in it as well as a little more info as to how Tony proposed to Ziva ;) **

**Favourite line? I love to hear from you!  
**

**Thanks for reading, I love you all. **


	15. Day off, strollers, hiccups and waddlers

**Hi All :D Thanks for all the feedback from last chapter :P its not long now before this story draws to a close to make way for the sequel! There will be 19 chapters plus an epilogue ****  
So I had better get cracking! Sorry about the lack of updates – I had two maths exams this week :/ This is an extra long chapter as an apology :P Ziva is 31 weeks in this chapter ****  
**

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it...*sighs deeply* no. NCIS is not mine.**

Ziva shifted against Tony a little more and wedged the extra pillows in between her legs further in an attempt to get comfortable again.

After lying on her side for 10 minutes, her body not giving the slight indication of dropping back into sleep she growled and pulled Tony's arm from around her stomach and sat up. Rubbing a hand over her face she placed her feet down on the plush carpet and stood, the baby kicking softly against her stomach as she moved down the corridor and down the small flight of steps into the main living area.

Ziva flicked on a light and padded over to the bookshelf where a wide range of books sat just waiting to be read in the early morning hours.

After running her fingers over the various titles (that weren't just in English) her fingers clasped around one of her favourite French books. After turning off the main light and switching on her reading  
light, Ziva settled in her chair pushed the pillows down near her legs.

She smiled as a small kick jostled her book slightly, causing it to jump where it rested on her stomach 'You are such a DiNozzo!' she scolded playfully 'Always trying to distract me when I am having a moment of silence! Well, since you won't let Ima sleep you are going to have to deal with my book' she said tracing the area where the kick had been moments earlier.

Another kick, this time pressing into her hand softly.

Ziva chuckled 'Proof that once again, you are Tony's child – trying to be cute so I will give in...' she said smiling a little wider.

Ziva continued to read while trying to ignore the small jostles of the book, feeling her eyelids drooping slightly she sighed and rested her head back onto the plush fabric of the chair.

* * *

Tony's eyes flickered open as he stretched, opening his eye a fraction more he peered over to the left hand side of the bed that was currently vacant apart from the pillows that were thrown haphazardly across Ziva's side of the bed. Tony remained silent, listening for any noises from downstairs that would indicate Ziva was awake – hearing none, he felt his heart skip a beat.  
_Don't panic DiNozzo, maybe she went for a walk or something... _his brain reasoned, usually, if this were the case, a note would be left on the bedside table explaining where she had gone.

After half stumbling down the stairs, Tony released the breath he didn't realise he was holding – there was Ziva, her curly hair splayed over her shoulders with a book resting on her large belly. He smiled and moved quietly over to her sleeping form – the only sounds coming from his wife was her deep breathing(Ziva's snoring had reduced to the point of nothingness since becoming pregnant – much to Tony's relief), indicating she was still fast asleep.

Tony crouched down beside her and switched off the reading light before looking down at her stomach, to his surprise Ziva's book was jumping slightly on the spot, it was barely visible but enough to make him grin.

He picked the book up gently off her stomach and replaced it with his large hand, feeling the steady movements of Ziva's breathing as well as the occasional kick from their son 'Morning little one. Poor mommy looks exhausted' he said quietly as he glanced at Ziva's face – there were slight bags under her eyes and her face showed all the signs of exhaustion.

Frowning slightly he kissed her head softly before walking out of the room in search of his mobile.

'_Gibbs' _

Tony smirked, Gibbs always answered on the first ring 'Hey Boss, Ziva's not coming in today' he said getting straight to the point.

Gibbs took a moment to respond, but when he did Tony could have sworn there was more than a little concern laced in his voice '_She okay DiNozzo?'_

Tony peered around and into the living room where Ziva was still dozing 'Yeah Boss, she's exhausted. I don't think she has been getting a hell of a lot of sleep this week, last night she went out to the  
living room to sleep'

'_Good call DiNozzo. She is gonna have to go on leave soon'_ he said simply.

Tony nodded in agreement 'Yeah, I want her to take leave sooner rather than later, Boss. Maybe in a week or two' he said perching himself on the edge of the island chair.

'_Yeah. I don't expect to see you here'_ Gibbs continued gruffly.

Tony blinked 'Sure you don't need me there?' he asked timidly.

'_It's a paperwork kinda day, DiNozzo. I'll call you if we get a case' _he said in a true Gibbs fashion.

Tony grinned 'Ziva is gonna kill me for getting her the day off...thanks Boss'

'_Just wait until I shove the maternity leave into her face in 2 weeks.' _He said lightly before the pair exchanged goodbyes.

Tony grimaced slightly at the thought of a maternity leave Ziva but quickly shook it off as the sounds of shuffling entered the quiet apartment.

Tony peered around the corner again and smiled softly, Ziva looked over at him sleepily, her nose slightly crinkled as the sun hit her eyes from the window opposite.

'Morning sleepy head' he said in a sing song voice as he approached her.

Ziva stretched and inhaled deeply 'What time is it?' she asked slowly, her voice still thick with sleep.

Tony walked the rest of the distance over to her and perched himself on the coffee table 'Oh...around 10 ish' he said under his breath, knowing the reaction he was going to receive for letting her sleep in so late.

Her eyes narrowed into slits 'Why didn't you wake me?' she asked with a groan as she tried to get up out of the chair 'Gibbs is going to murder both of us!' she continued irritably.

'Hey I didn't get up till 8:30' he said following down the hallway into their bedroom. Ziva threw him a questioning look 'Why?'

Tony shrugged 'You weren't there to hear the alarm and poke me in the ribs this morning – it's sort of become the morning routine' he said smirking.

Ziva threw him one of her signature eye rolls 'I guess I will have to poke you extra hard tomorrow then' she said simply.

Tony watched as she prepared her clothes for work, _now or never DiNozzo..._he thought before clearing his throat 'Hey Zi? Don't bother getting ready for work'

Ziva froze and turned, curiosity etched in her face 'Has something happened?' she asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

Tony shook his head quickly 'No, I – I just thought, maybe it would be good for you to have a day off...you should have seen how exhausted you looked this morning' he said showing his concern.

Ziva ran a hand over her face 'You already asked Gibbs?' she breathed.

Tony nodded the affirmative 'He has given me the day too – it's a paperwork day, I won't go in unless there is a murder' he said simply.

Ziva smiled gently 'Thank you'

Tony did a slight double take 'Whoa, I thought you were totally going to rip me a new one for giving you a day off...' he chuckled.

The corner of Ziva's mouth twitched slightly 'No, I agree that I need a rest. I might as well get used to being at home; I am going on maternity leave in a few weeks' she said with a touch of bitterness.

Tony wrapped his arms around her when she was close enough '2 weeks, Gibbs doesn't want you to come in after that. Anyway, it will give us some more time to plan for mini DiNozzo's arrival!'

Ziva laughed a little at that '_Us?_ Are you going to ask for time off too?' she asked surprised.

'If you want me to, I might take shorter hours so you don't have to panic over anything'

'I do not panic...' she said stiffly.

Tony kissed her head 'Mhmm... We still need to find a pram and things – maybe we can do that today? After you have another rest, seriously Ziva you look dead on your feet' he said sternly.

Ziva rose a brow 'How kind' she muttered coldly 'But I think it is a great idea' she assured him after receiving a terrified look from her partner.

Tony exhaled 'Ooookay, I am going to leave before I say something that will get me injured' Tony said kissing her quickly 'Get some rest, I'm just trying to look out for you' he said kindly before leaving a smiling Ziva in the room.

* * *

Tony slipped his hand into Ziva's as they walked (or in Ziva's case waddled – not that Tony was going to tell her that) down the aisles of the baby section of the department store, the displays of at least 30 prams glaring down at them as they walked.

Tony gulped a little 'God. There are so many' he said in awe while a more refreshed looking Ziva simply laughed 'it is quite intimidating I agree' she said looking up at the variety of coloured, twin  
seaters and collapsible prams.

'Got any ideas Sweetcheeks?' he asked having absolutely _no_ idea where to start.

'I am new at this too, Tony!' she replied matter of factly.

Tony looked at her bemused 'But you're a woman! You're supposed to have some uncanny ability to pick out something perfect...'

Ziva flipped over one of the tags hanging off a pram and peered at the price casually before her eyes widened, causing her to drop it and back away 'I think it is going to take a little more than a  
woman's intuition for this...'

Tony picked up the tag Ziva had dropped and grinned widely 'Oh yeah, like a typical woman you choose the most expensive item in the shop!' he joked.

Ziva stuck out her tongue childishly before her cheeks reddened as a sales assistant watched their interaction with an amused look.

'We were just...'

'Oh don't worry! I hear this all the time with first time parents!' she said waving a hand dismissively 'How far along are you? If you don't mind me asking! I have a little boy at home, Tyler' she said with  
a smile.

Ziva smiled back, slightly more relaxed 'I am 31 weeks. Do you have any suggestions?' she asked pointing up at the prams.

The woman nodded eagerly and pulled over a step ladder before coming down a moment later with a folded up pram.

'This one is from Phil and Teds...it'll last from newborn all the way to two years old apparently! I got it given to me when Tyler was born and I gotta say, its pretty good' she said unfolding it for the pair to examine.

'Pretty big for a little baby' Tony said touching the handle. The attendant shrugged 'They won't be little for long! Mine's 9 months and he's pulling himself up on the couch!' she said with a wink.

Ziva nodded when she saw the price 'It is good value and it is safe, what do you think?' Ziva asked after a few minutes.

'Does it take a degree to deconstruct it?' he asked with a typical DiNozzo grin.

The woman shook her head 'Looks a lot more complicated than it actually is!' she said honestly before sliding a box off the lower shelf, the black pram pictured on the front.

Ziva thanked the woman while Tony placed the box into a trolley 'Good luck with your baby!' the woman said happily before walking off down another isle.

Tony placed the box in the nursery, Ziva not too far behind him as they looked at the half completed room.

'Abby said that I have to kidnap you next weekend so she can finish decorating with McGee' Tony said as she glanced around the room.

Ziva rolled her eyes playfully 'Typical Abby.' She said before pausing 'It really is happening, in a few weeks, we will be parents!' she said placing a hand on her stomach as she spoke, receiving a kick in response.

Tony smiled at the happy look on his wife's face 'Think you can handle 2 DiNozzo boys in the same house?'

'I think I am never going to have a quiet moment again!' she said dramatically.

Tony placed a hand over his heart 'Am I _really_ that hard to live with?' he said with a pout.

Ziva snorted 'I am hoping he sleeps like you.'

'If he _snores_ like you used to, we might have a problem' Tony rebutted.

Ziva hit him over the head sharply 'If he has your smile, it will be hard to say no to him' she said with a shadow of a smile.

'Are you saying I'm irresistible?' he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Ziva opened her mouth to fire back a retort when he butted in 'I think you _did_... you really do like me!' he said poking her  
arm like a child.

'I married you did I not?' she deadpanned.

'Oh that you did... go on and admit it, I'm completely irresistible!' he said smugly while throwing her his signature charm smile just for extra brownie points.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'Your ego could use a little deflating... I am pretty sure there are plenty of objects in this room that will allow me to do so...' she said glancing around the room pointedly causing  
Tony to shuffle uncomfortably.

'So, if this smile is impossible to resist...'

'Whatever it is, no' she said bluntly before smirking 'I said our son would be impossible to say no to, he has the advantage of being a _child_'

'Don't I have the advantage of being your husband?' he said wrapping his arms around her expanding belly from behind her.

Ziva smiled and inhaled the scent she could only describe as _Tony _and allowed herself to relax into his embrace 'Sometimes...' she joked.

Tony internally gloated before jumping slightly 'Whoa! Did you feel that? _See_ that?' he spluttered, looking down at Ziva's stomach with fascination.

Ziva turned her head and looked at him amused 'Yes, it has been happening a lot today. I think the baby has hiccups.' She said smiling as her belly shook slightly.

'Wow, how come you didn't tell me earlier?' he said a little hurt.

Ziva turned around and pressed a hand to his face, smiling as he leaned into her touch 'I did not know what it meant, I thought it was just the baby moving around' she said truthfully.

Tony felt Ziva's stomach jump against his own and grinned 'How do you know it's not just him trying to escape!' he theorised.

Ziva withdrew her hand and placed it on her hip with a mock glare 'I started to time the breaks between the movements and found it regular, I remember one of the women at our class telling me  
about how her baby hiccupped at least 3 times every day, this is the second time' she explained.

'How long does it go for?' he asked leading her out of the nursery and down the hallway, noticing Ziva's slightly worn out look.

Ziva pursed her lips in thought 'The first time it was around half an hour' she began 'Apparently hiccups happen more when the baby is not moving around, just resting' she continued sitting down on  
the couch with a relieved sigh.

Tony watched her stomach bounce rhythmically for another few minutes before clapping his hands together, startling Ziva 'So! What are you in the mood for tonight? We could order in or...' he offered.

Ziva looked at him thoughtfully 'I am thinking Chinese'

Tony nodded approvingly 'Oh yeah...that place down the street makes _the best_ food' he said happily before calling to deliver.

Ziva watched as Tony chatted on the phone to the manager, Logan who now knew their personal preferences by heart.

'...Yeah she's doing great Logan! Yeah, I'll tell her' Tony chuckled before hanging up.

Tony crossed over to her and smirked 'Logan says hi and he wants to come and see the baby when he's born' he said rolling his eyes at his friend.

Ziva smiled 'We have not seen Logan for a while; I will not be surprised if he delivers the food himself!'

Tony laughed 'He wanted to, but the restaurant is jam packed tonight'

Ziva pulled off her socks and rubbed her slightly swollen feet gently, Tony noticed her discomfort immediately and lifted both feet up onto his lap and began rubbing them.

'Feet giving you grief again?' he said sympathetically while Ziva just groaned her response.

Tony continued to massage his partner's feet noticing her eyes drooping in her relaxed haze, she remained still and dozing as he walked to the front door to pay the delivery boy and as Tony made his  
way past the living room, he seriously considered leaving her to rest.

Ziva had other plans.

She slowly sat up and ran a hand over her face 'I smell food' she said sleepily.

Tony changed his destination from the kitchen back to the couch with a smile 'Sure you don't wanna rest for a little bit Zi?'

Ziva shook her head 'That is alright. I need to eat something' she said with a grateful smile.

Tony played with the last noodle on his plate while watching Ziva doze slightly again with a smile gracing her features 'I feel very full' she said obviously feeling his eyes on her figure.

'I'm not surprised, you ate more than me tonight!'

Ziva cracked open one eye in a glare 'I am eating for two!' she said with a huff.

Tony winked 'I was kidding...jeez touchy!'

Ziva smiled stiffly before yawning widely 'I am going to bed' she said simply before struggling off the couch and waddling over to kiss him as he picked up the dirty plates.

Tony stopped what he was doing immediately and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss a little more, Ziva pulled away and pressed her forehead to his 'Despite my aching feet, this is the  
best day off I have had in a while' she said softly 'Thank you' she said finally before walking toward the bedroom.

After cleaning up, Tony padded down the hall and was happy to see Ziva already fast asleep with a pillow tucked tightly in between her legs, after stripping down to his boxers, he climbed in and wrapped his left arm around her belly, receiving a small kick from their son in the process.

'Won't be long little guy, then you get to see your crazy family' he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, this is more of a filler chapter, the next one is going to be the final decorating stage for the nursery, it's also going to be the beginning of the baby shower! :D I hope you forgive me for delaying this update so much...**

**Love you all **

**Favourite line?**


	16. Genetics, interior decorating & the ego

Hey everyone :D sorry for the lack of updates...the good news is that I finish school this Wednesday so that means I have much more time to write :D So this chapter is centralised on the nursery and the beginning of the baby shower, also most of this chapter will be from Tony's POV and how he deals with maternity leave Ziva! Well I had better get typing!

**Disclaimer: No, sorry, I don't have that much money to purchase NCIS and call it my own...unless it is being offered for monopoly money?...no? I thought not, guess I don't own it!**

Tony walked into the cool area of Abby's "Labby" where the scientist in question was watching fingerprints flash across the screen as they attempted to match a fingerprint found at the scene. Tony approached; Abby was yet to acknowledge his presence she remained in the same position, her left foot tapping on the floor to the beat of her music.

She jumped as he placed a Caf-Pow beside her, before swivelling around to face him.

'Tony!' she exclaimed joyously causing him to smile, her energy infectious.

'Hey Abs, how's it going with the prints?' he asked as she sipped her treat.

Abby frowned a little before motioning toward her computer 'No matches so far...Usually Gibbs can encourage the troops to work better under pressure, maybe I should call him down here.' She said matter of factly.

The corner of Tony's mouth twitched upwards 'Yeah, when he comes back from frying our suspect with McFiancé' he said casually leaning on the silver table behind him as Abby looked at him with a slight redness in her pale cheeks.

'So!' she said a little louder 'How's Ziva coping with maternity leave?' she asked interestedly.

Tony smirked a little, his mind flashing back to the week before when Ziva's maternity leave officially began.

'_I still want to help with the cases, Gibbs.' Ziva stated as she sat in her office chair for the last time in what she knew was going to be a long few months._

Gibbs took a sip out of his large take-away cup with a shrug 'Yeah, you can help – but your ass doesn't come into this building.' He said sternly.

Ziva grimaced and looked at Tony 'I do not think I am going to enjoy this maternity leave' she grumbled.

'Oh don't be like that Ziva! You've got the baby shower and the nursery to concentrate on...and we ARE going shopping again! It's not like you're chained to the apartment, you just can't work.' Abby piped up  
from the Bullpen entrance.

Ziva chuckled slightly 'You are going to spoil your nephew, Abby.'

Abby nodded vigorously 'Did you expect anything less?' she asked amused while McGee grinned 'I didn't...I get the feeling that you are going to take advantage of my credit card aren't you?'

Tony snorted 'Duh Gemsity!'

The rest of the late evening was spent eating Thai food in the Bullpen, the extended Gibbs team enjoying retelling their favourite moments from previous cases, (The undercover case and the boxed in case being all around crowd pleasers) while Abby blabbered on to Ducky and Palmer about her plans for the baby shower.

'Well Zi, we'd better get going...' Tony said reluctantly, noticing the wary look on her face.

Ziva blinked a few times before registering what he said with a small nod, after several hugs and promises to drop around and keep Ziva sane, the pair left.  


_Earlier this morning._

_Ziva watched lazily from her propped up position on the bed as Tony moved around the bedroom, completing his normal morning routine._

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed as he tied the laces on his shoes 'You should try and get some more rest, Sweetcheeks. You still look a little tired' he said with slight concern.

Ziva ran a hand through her hair with a sigh 'Your son decided to assault my bladder last night with his feet' she said placing a hand over her belly.

he smiled amusedly before shaking his head 'I think you mean YOUR son! That is pure ninja genes!' he argued back playfully.

Ziva poked her tongue out childishly 'How is the case going?' she asked eagerly, her voice showing more alertness than minutes previously.

Tony frowned a little 'We're back at square one. The work partner was a dead end and the sister of the victim has a rock solid alibi...' he said as Ziva flicked through the case file provided by Gibbs.

'I will look over the file again and call around for some alibis, I am still a little suspicious of the step mother – you said she acted strangely when McGee questioned her?' she said curiously.

he nodded 'Yeah, she was really bitter toward her step son... she's like the stepmother from Cinderella' he said scrunching up his nose.

Ziva grabbed his arm and pressed her lips to his 'Go, otherwise Gibbs is going to kill you...Call if anything changes' she said once they parted for air.

Tony nodded sheepishly 'You do the same. Is Abby going to steal you after lunch?' he asked standing up.

she smiled a little 'Yes, she wants to help with the rest of the nursery. We are going to a few baby stores I believe.' She said sounding pleased to be leaving the confines of the apartment.

Tony rose a brow 'You know she's going to kick you out of the nursery! She wants to decorate it as a surprise for you.' He said placing air quotes around the word 'surprise'.

Ziva grimaced 'I have never liked surprises'

'Ha. Don't worry, Abs is good at embracing her inner kid – almost as good as me!' he shouted down the hall, Ziva noticed the keys jingling in his hand as he walked.

She chuckled and waited until she heard the door click open 'You might want to deflate your ego! Your amazingly swollen head will not fit out of the apartment door!' she yelled back.

'Ha!' he laughed dramatically before closing the door, obviously trying to prove a point.

Looking back at Abby he smiled 'Pretty well actually, she agreed that she needed the break...she gets a little snappy at times and gets irritated that she can't go and interrogate and all that though.'

Abby nodded, her eyes glistening 'I'm going to drop by to your apartment and steal her in a few hours!' she said in a sing song voice.

'Yeah, I think she's looking forward to it' he said before kissing her cheek 'Just bear in mind that she hates surprises!' he continued with a wink before approaching the door.

Abby snorted and waved a hand 'No one _hates_ an Abby surprise!' she said smugly, watching his retreating figure.

* * *

Tony turned the key on the apartment door, music hitting his ears lightly from up the small flight of stairs confirming his guess – Hurricane Abby was here. Tony turned to the left, noticing Ziva resting on the couch, their case file resting on her stomach as she analysed it.

'Hey Zi, careful – if you stare any harder you might burn holes in the paper' he warned playfully as he approached.

Ziva flipped the file down and glared at him 'Funny.' She snapped irritably. _Oh...nice one DiNozzo._ his brain scolded as he visibly gulped. Tony threw her a _please-don't-kill-me _glance before lifting up her  
legs gently and sitting down where they had rested moments earlier, her small, but swollen feet now resting in his lap.

'Abby kicked you out huh?' he said gently massaging her feet as he did so, desperately trying to get back into his hormonal wife's good books.

Ziva let out a small moan of pleasure before nodding 'She kicked me out a few hours ago. We were not at the mall for long, after that she ordered me to stay out here.' She explained, a tinge of  
bitterness still in her voice.

Tony smirked 'Yup. Told ya she wasn't going to let you go near the final decorations'

Ziva cracked open her eyes and looked at him indignantly 'No, I did choose what was going _in_ the room, I was not allowed to decide _where_ in the room those decorations would go' she corrected him.

Tony shrugged and clicked his fingers 'Have you tried peeking in?' he asked.

Ziva threw him a _ya think?_ Expression 'I did better than that' she said suspiciously 'I picked the lock'

'Of course you did...so how does it look?' he asked excitedly.

Ziva shrugged 'I do not know'

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'Because barricaded the door with paint buckets and the stroller box. I did not have the energy to force my way in' she deadpanned 'She also invited McGee over while I was sleeping to 'help' with the  
decorating.' She said frowning.

'So help translates to?'

'Keep Ziva out of the room, yes.' She elaborated.

Tony leaned back on the couch and smiled 'Thanks to that info you got on the step mother, she's locked up for life. Good call on that one Ziva' he said gratefully.

Ziva looked back at him with a mixture of surprise and pride 'It was not just me, Tony you know that' she said seriously, he grinned 'Yeah, I did put her in cuffs...and McGee played 'Bad cop'' Ziva laughed 'And Gibbs was...Gibbs' Tony said finally before erupting into laughter with her.

'If you two are finished, maybe you would like to see what I've done with the nursery!' Abby interrupted, her paint clad figure appearing in the room with McGee not too far behind her. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before Tony stood and stretched out a hand for her to grab. Abby practically dragged the pair up the stairs 'Close your eyes and _no_ peaking!' she demanded.

'Are they closed?'

'Yeah Abs...'

'I saw that DiNozzo!' Abby said sharply before clapping her hands over the duo's eyes much to their displeasure.

'Just go with it guys' McGee sighed as the pair whined.

'Okay, so this is our baby shower present for you...I mean I am _so_ going to go and buy clothes and stuff, but this is something McGee and I wanted to do for you both, I mean you guys are going to be raising a _baby!_ You shouldn't have to stress out about this stuff...' Abby rambled.

Ziva smiled and poked Abby in the ribs to stop her tirade 'Abby, Abby! We know, this really is nice of you both and even though you locked me out of the top area of the apartment, I know you mean  
well' she said patiently.

'Yeah, you're going to be an awesome aunt and uncle...can we get to the reveal?' Tony pressed, although the gratitude was clear in his voice.

'Okay, one...two...three!' Abby squealed before the room was revealed.

Tony looked around at the light green coloured room with a continuously growing smile – there was a large teddy bear painted perfectly on the right wall along with a showering of other colourful pictures that would attract any child. There was a box on the left side of the wall, with the word 'CRIB' sharpied across it (there was also a spot marked for the change table, feeding chair, toy box and a chest of drawers) but the one particular paint job that stood out, was above the area where the crib was going to be placed – the word FAMILY was written out on the wall flawlessly, each letter encased in a replica of a wooden building block.

Tony's eyes drifted over to Ziva, whose eyes were watering as her hand clutched Abby's tightly, he watched the tears began to flow down her cheeks slowly 'This is amazing' she choked out, stepping around the room with Abby still attached by her iron grip.

Tony clapped McGee on the shoulder, the pair beaming widely 'Thanks a lot McGee' he said honestly, the younger agent replied a moment later 'No problem Tony. He's gonna be one lucky kid that's for sure'

Eventually, Ziva released Abby's arm and instead wrapped her in a hug that could rival her own. Once she freed herself Abby spoke,

'We figured, that when the baby's born and growing up, you can put photos up of our family...babies recognise familiar faces very well, their brains are like little sponges – this way, he knows that he has a crazy family that'll be there' she said quietly 'It was McGee's idea to use the photos, mine was the family title' she said as Ziva nodded in agreement.

'That is a fantastic idea' Ziva said gently.

After treating Abby and McGee to dinner as a thank you and watching _Sherlock Holmes_ with Robert Downey Junior, the pairs exchanged goodbyes and parted for the weekend.

Tony looked across at Ziva, whose face was still slightly tear stained and kissed her forehead 'You look so happy Zi...' he said with equal happiness.

Ziva laughed a little 'I am very happy Tony...and so is our son' she said placing one of his large hands over her stomach, where a flurry of kicks along with the occasional hiccup was felt.

'Yeah...he is going to be _loaded _after the baby shower in a fortnight, huh?' he said winking.

Ziva nodded, slightly exasperated 'Yes. I think it is time I got some rest... I am exhausted' she said pressing her head into his neck.

Tony ran his right hand through her long black curls 'I'm not surprised, those hormones really exploded today' he chuckled before receiving a punch to the gut from Ziva.

'Hey!' he whined.

'You ruined the moment, Tony.' She growled, face still buried in his neck.

Tony jumped a little as a small fist pressed into his stomach, this made Ziva lift her head and smirk 'Baby is learning...' she said proudly.

Tony opened his mouth in shock 'Zi! Stop teaching the baby to punch me in the stomach! You're turning him into a ninja!'

**Okay that's it! I hope you enjoyed this, I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote this. The next chapter is the baby shower! Part one :D  
Favourite line?  
Thanks for reading, love you all!**


	17. Balloon invasion, more surprises & tears

**Hey everyone, thought you all deserved another chapter...thanks for all the reviews – good to know that people are sticking with me ****just so you all know, I will not be revealing the name of the baby until chapter 19 (MUAHAHA...) yes I am evil, but I think it will be worth it...  
So, this chapter is centralised around the baby shower, I changed my mind about the layout of this one, the baby shower is not going to be split into two parts, only one ****  
Ziva is now at 35 weeks (forgot to mention she was 33 in the last chapter, my bad :/)**

Abby rushed around the corner leading into Tony and Ziva's living room, a large string of multicoloured balloons struggling through from the hallway, helpless as they were clutched in the iron grip of Abby Scuito.

'Got enough balloons there, Abs?' McGee asked, eyes dancing at the sight before him. She looked back at him slightly affronted before her face transformed into one of complete innocence,

'Everybody likes balloons, Timmy.' She said handing the bemused agent a bright yellow one with a wink.

McGee shook his head as Abby began releasing balloons at random points around the room, some drifting down the hallway and into the kitchen during the colour explosion. McGee released his own  
yellow balloon slowly and watched as it hit the roof with a dull _thud_ before going off in search of Abby, who was in the kitchen curling the remaining balloon strings with a scissor blade at a rapid pace.

'So, is there anything else we need to do? He asked looking around the room.

Abby stopped for a moment 'As much as it kills me to say it – no. I said all we were going to do was pick up some balloons from the party place...Ziva said she was going to do the food preparation and that Tony and Gibbs were going to be the cooks...' she rattled off.

McGee peered into the fridge and grinned 'Yeah, looks like Ziva prepared everything already' he noted, his stomach growling at the sight of a fruit platter.

'Okay! That's the last one!' she said happily.

McGee closed the fridge and pushed a balloon string away from his face as a car horn sounded from outside 'Good timing too. Sounds like Tony and Ziva are back' he said unnecessarily.

Abby darted past him and smiled as the pair in question unlocked the door 'Hey Abs – whoa!' Tony announced, noticing at least a dozen balloons in the hallway.

Ziva chuckled a little from behind Tony 'Abby, I said a _few _balloons...' she scolded half heartedly.

'Everyone likes _balloons _guys!' she said repeating her words from previously.

Tony pushed his way through the balloon strings before entering the living room, Abby trailing behind 'I haven't had a chance to spread them out yet' she said sheepishly.

Ziva collapsed on the couch with a groan of appreciation as she slipped off her shoes; Abby sat down next to her 'Was the movie good?' she asked observing her slightly exhausted friend.

'It was awesome!' Tony interjected.

Ziva rolled her eyes at her husband 'It was entertaining. We went for lunch afterwards, it was a good idea to get out' she said with a smile.

McGee entered the living room a few moments later, a half eaten apple in his hand.

'Finished raiding my fridge, McMoocher?' Tony began, looking at the apple pointedly. McGee rolled his eyes 'I packed my lunch' he said smugly before taking another bite.

'So did you have anything to do with this, McGee?' Ziva asked, brow raised suspiciously.

McGee looked at her, puzzled 'With what?' he replied.

'The balloon invasion?' Ziva provided.

Tony grinned at her 'The reason why it looks like a clown technicolour yawned in here?' he joked.

Abby snorted at the reference while Ziva looked at him with complete confusion.

'He's saying it looks like a clown puked up a rainbow in here Ziva' McGee clarified causing her mouth to twitch upwards in amusement.

'Oh no, this was all me...McGee would have sabotaged my mission' she said seriously.

McGee opened his mouth in protest, the doorbell stopping any further debate.

* * *

Tony stood and let in the first of their guests, Gibbs and Vance along with his wife and children.

'Hey DiNozzo...Abby decorated.' Gibbs greeted with a smirk as he looked down the hallway.

He faked surprise 'However did you know?' he said dramatically as he led everyone down the hallway, Vance's kids taking full advantage of the balloons as they entered the living room.

'Hey Ziver' Gibbs said smiling at his heavily pregnant agent who threw him a smile in response 'Gibbs. Director, thank you all for coming' she said politely.

Jackie Vance grinned widely 'Oh, it's really not a problem...you're all like family to Leon and I now' she said kindly, sitting beside Abby on the couch opposite.

'Hey Jared, Kayla! You two going to give Ziva the present you picked out for the baby?' Vance asked the two animated kids who were chatting with Tony about their weekend adventures; they turned and rushed over to their mother, who was holding two square packages in her arms.

Jared and Kayla handed over the gifts a little shyly 'Can we come and see the baby when he comes?' the girl piped up curiously.

'I think that can be arranged' she said smiling at the Director. Ziva began to unwrap the larger of the two presents, Jared bouncing on his heels slightly 'I picked it out!' he said proudly.

'No! We _both_ picked it!' Kayla rebutted with a huff.

'Nuh uh, I saw it first!'

Jackie sent her children a stern look, the pair throwing her identical grins that matched their fathers.

Ziva looked down at the box set containing various children's stories with slightly damp eyes 'Thank you both, he is going to love these' she praised, the children high fiving as they rushed over to  
McGee who was bringing in a plate full of snacks.

Ziva smiled at the sight of the two baby rattles that were from Vance and Jackie 'This was very kind of you, Tony was right; our son is going to be spoiled!'

An hour after the party began, Ducky and Palmer arrived (Due to Palmer's poor street smarts), the medical examiner and his assistant teaming up to present a joint gift, a feeding chair and a variety of baby toys.

The topic of discussion had jumped several times throughout the hour, the current being "Will Tony survive through Ziva's labour", the agent in question deciding that now was as good a time as any  
to begin cooking the food with Gibbs.

'I think he will do just fine, Leon made it with only a few bruises...I was squeezing his hand a little too tight' Jackie explained bashfully.

Vance snorted over his drink 'A bit? I think I'm still part deaf in this ear. She swore like a sailor both times too, would have made any marine proud' he chuckled.

'I think he's going to pass out' Abby said with a shrug 'Ziva has an uncanny ability to scare people'

Ziva narrowed her eyes playfully 'Ha ha...' she said watching as Jared placed a M&M on her bulging stomach, only to be kicked off moments later, causing the Vance kids to erupt into a flurry of giggles.

'The little one has fantastic motor skills, I must say' Ducky commented like a proud grandfather.

Tony laughed loudly from the kitchen 'I tell her that all the time Duck Man! It's the ninja genetics' he remarked.

'Our child is not a ninja, Anthony!' Ziva yelled back.

'Yet, Sweetcheeks...he's not a ninja _yet' _

* * *

Tony and Gibbs entered with a variety of foods, emitting a collective sound of agreement from the colleagues as they congregated around the table. Tony was about to take a bite of his carefully constructed burger when the doorbell rang once again.

Ziva pushed her chair back and prepared to stand when Tony held up a hand to stop her 'Whoa! Stop right there! This is part of my gift...' he exclaimed joyously before setting off toward the hallway.

Ziva plopped back onto her chair, completely confused 'I hate surprises' she mumbled.

'Oh come on Ziva! He's being a romantic!' Abby said poking her friend's shoulder while trying to hear who was arriving.

Ziva gasped a little as a familiar voice met her ears 'I'm _so_ sorry! We had a little issue with feeding...' a woman's voice apologised.

'Libby!' Ziva exclaimed happily as a brunette woman entered the room with a blue eyed baby gurgling happily in her arms.

'Hey Ziva!' she announced 'Surprise!' she added before handing the little boy to her husband who was chatting with Tony.

After Ziva had released her friend she looked around at the table who were being entertained by little Jake as he tried to jump up and reach one of the balloon strings.

'Everyone, this is Libby Carter and her husband Adam...I met them a few months ago' she introduced.

After introductions were exchanged, and dinner was eaten, the passing of the babies occurred much to the enjoyment of Abby 'Aww! They are _so_ insanely cute!' she cooed as a drowsy looking Ali was  
passed onto her from McGee.

Libby smiled from her place at the table 'Thanks Abby! Yeah, Ali and Matthew have been getting better in their sleeping patterns, Jake is loving the big brother title – aren't you kiddo?' she said looking  
down at the young boy who was being entertained by Jared and Kayla.

'Yeah! I play with em and make the bottles with daddy!' he explained before groaning as his balloon string slipped out of his grip and floated well above his reach.

'Just wait till they start crawling!' Jackie commented to Adam who looked slightly horrified at the idea.

'Yeah, then we'll have three to look out for...at least now they stay in the one spot' he joked.

'Then you're gonna need baby trackers' Gibbs said.

'Ha! See how long that lasts!' Libby snorted before clicking her fingers in realisation 'Oh! Here's your baby shower gift Ziva! Sometimes I still blame the pregnancy brain for my forgetfulness' she said shaking her head slightly before passing a soft package over.

Ziva unwrapped it and smiled at the sight before her, a soft blue baby blanket rested underneath a small stack of baby clothes.

'Thank you so much...' Ziva said gratefully, silently cursing the tears that were welling up at the back of her eyelids again.

'Still have tears left in there Zi?' Tony joked gently, not wanting the knife beside her right arm to meet his eyeball with deadly precision.

'Thank your lucky stars that they are happy tears DiNozzo...' Gibbs reminded him sternly.

Ziva made a sound of agreement before passing the clothes over to Abby who was bouncing Jake on her knees, the child thoroughly enjoying the attention.

'Well Ziva! That's all the gifts...wait.' she said happily before stopping her legs, leaving a very dizzy Jake pouting.

'Gibbs!' Abby exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction, the Senior agent holding up his hands in mock surrender.

'I didn't forget Abs.' he assured her, the Goth's eyes still narrowed into slits.

Tony nudged McGee under the table as the interaction occurred 'You'd better stay on top of all these things McBabyDaddyToBe! You think _Ziva's_ scary while pregnant, I can't _wait_ to see what pregnant Abby will be like!' he whispered.

McGee paled slightly and chose not to respond.

'Alright Abs, I'll get it from my car. You stay on Ziva's six' he said pushing out his chair, raising suspicion from most around the table.

Ziva frowned deeply 'I did not think you did surprises, Gibbs.' Ziva said with more than a hint of curiosity.

Gibbs shrugged slightly 'Special circumstance' he responded before leaving the apartment briefly, leaving the remainder of the guests to ponder.

'Why don't we make a little bet?' Libby suggested, clapping her hands together with a grin.

'Oh ho ho! It's always the quiet ones who start the pools...' Tony gushed.

Ziva stood and motioned the guests to move to the couches again, laughing as she went 'Tony, I think you are forgetting, it was Abby who began the pool on our relationship – she was not quiet or subtle in the slightest.'

Abby bobbed her head in agreement 'It's true!'

'So! Are we making a wager?' Ducky piped up from his place on the couch, Matthew nestled in his arms.

'I rest my case!' Tony said simply 'If it's a boat, I'll be impressed' he continued, peering out of the window.

'He builds boats?' Adam asked, surprise crossing his features.

The rest of the congregation smirked and exchanged looks 'Well, he does...he's got rid of a few' McGee started.

'But the real mystery is how he gets it out of the basement' Abby said as if the matter was one of the newly discovered wonders of the world.

'Maybe it's a car seat?' Ziva said thoughtfully 'I have not had the chance to buy one. Gibbs does notice everything'

Libby shook her head slightly 'Nah, if he builds boats, it'll be something handmade' she said biting her lip.

'Highchair?' Palmer offered.

'A rocking horse? That would be _cute!_' Abby cooed.

'What about a crib?' Vance suggested.

Ziva groaned with impatience 'Gibbs!' she hollered down the hallway, knowing that the agent in question had entered the apartment again during their conversation and was now moving around in the baby's room.

'You've got no patience. You know that DiNozzo?' Gibbs deadpanned as he re-entered the room.

'Oh gee, thanks Boss!' Tony said lightly 'Oh wait, you're talking about Ziva...'

Ziva poked out her tongue at her husband childishly 'You have been a bad influence on me, what can I say?'

'Have not! You've always been impatient Sweetcheeks...'

Gibbs swiftly smacked his smug Senior Agent across the back of the head 'If you two are finished pissing each other off...' Gibbs grumbled while nodding toward the hallway, where the light of the  
baby's room was shining.

Ziva held out her hand to Abby who took it in a monkey grip to help her very pregnant friend up before the entirety of the guests travelled down the slightly narrow hallway toward the room.

Gibbs paused in front of the room causing several bodies to collide into the one in front of them when Ziva stopped suddenly.

'You two are gonna be good parents. You and Tony have been through hell and back to get where you are today and I'd be shooting myself in the foot if I said otherwise. I'm proud of you both.' Gibbs said slowly, his gaze shifting from a hormonal Ziva to a stunned Tony as the rest of the guests remained silent.

Ziva was the first to break the quiet, leaning into Gibbs' chest she muttered a quiet 'Thank you' the older agent wrapping an arm around the agent he considered his daughter and kissing her on the head gently.

After Ziva had removed herself from Gibbs' protective embrace, she interlaced her fingers with Tony's and followed Gibbs into the room, the soft colours of the nursery hitting their eyes first.

Ziva placed her spare hand over her mouth shakily as the gifts were revealed, sitting in their designated places in the room.

There, underneath the word FAMILY was a perfectly crafted crib, patterns carved on the legs and back frame of the object. Close to the crib was the second gift, a handmade change table.

Ziva approached it slowly, her hand trailing over the cupboards below that were also crafted expertly.

'Ziva! Can we all fit in there with you guys? The suspense is killing us!' Abby called out from the hallway. Tony, stunned and touched by the gesture from his Boss and friend, waved the rest of the  
guests in who immediately began complimenting on Gibbs' abilities and admiring the room in general. Abby decided to show her admiration for his work by latching onto the smiling, shining eyed agent and not let go.

'Thanks Gibbs. I honestly don't know what else to say' Tony said honestly.

'Call the press!' McGee joked under his breath earning him an elbow in the gut from Abby, who was still latched onto Gibbs.

'This wasn't all me you know' Gibbs said, speaking for the first time since revealing his gifts.

Ziva turned around with slightly red eyes and looked at him curiously 'I am lost' she said pushing a curl away from her face.

Gibbs gently pried Abby away from his body and kissed her cheek before approaching the crib and placing a large calloused hand over it gently 'This...was made by my father' he said with a small smile.

Ziva's eyes widened and she approached the crib with more reverence than before 'But...how? when?' she half spluttered. At this point, everyone knew that the bet was off.

Gibbs shrugged 'I told him that you were going to have a baby and that I was gonna make you something for him. He wanted to make something for the baby too, think it was a thank you' he said easily.

'Jethro, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...such an amazing man' Ducky said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

'We're going to have to pay a visit to Jackson after the baby's born, what do you think Zi?' Tony said kissing his wife's forehead with a smile still etched on his face.

Ziva nodded in agreement 'The table is amazing Gibbs. Thank you' she continued, placing a hand over her stomach as she said so.

Gibbs nodded peaceably, his bright blue eyes drifting over to Adam who was holding a very tired Jake who was fighting to stay awake and couldn't help but imagine what Tony and Ziva's child would  
be like at that age.

Adam seemed to notice Gibbs's line of sight and chuckled quietly 'Yeah, he's been trying so hard to stay awake...I think this is our cue to get going, otherwise we are going to be dealing with a grumpy  
big brother tomorrow, Libs'

Libby nodded with a tad of reluctance before the pair exchanged goodbyes with the rest of the guests who took their final chances to hold the babies while Libby approached Ziva and embraced her  
tightly.

'He's right you know. You're both going to go fine, trust me!' she said holding her friend by the shoulders and looking into her bright brown eyes 'Keep in touch okay? I can't wait to see the little guy!'  
she said with flare.

'I will' Ziva replied with a smile.

'Good! Okay, it was _so_ nice meeting you all!' Libby half whispered due to the three very exhausted children in her vicinity.

Vance and Jackie also decided to round up their kids who were tying balloons onto their wrists to take home much to the satisfaction of Abby 'See Ziva! Told you these balloons wouldn't go to waste!'  
she said smugly before beaming at the Vance kids.

After assuring the kids that they could see the baby when he was born for the second time and well wishes were sent from the adults, the Vances' followed Libby and Adam out into the cool night.

'Well Mr. Palmer, I believe that _I _will be driving back to my abode, I don't think we can afford to get lost again' Ducky said pointedly while Jimmy opened and closed his mouth in protest.

McGee leaned closer to the younger ME 'Just take it on the chin Palmer'

Jimmy smiled stiffly at that comment before smiling a little brighter at Ziva 'Good luck with the baby guys!' he said with a tad of awkwardness that was Palmer.

Ducky nodded and chuckled after releasing Ziva 'Yes! All the best, hopefully we don't see young Anthony in our morgue... go easy on him my dear!' he joked, his British accent coming across strongly  
while Tony frowned.

'She won't kill me Ducky! She loves me too much' he gushed.

Ziva chuckled darkly 'Of course my love...but remember, I always carry my gun' she said patting his cheek lightly before letting Palmer and Ducky go on their way.

Ziva shook her head slightly before closing the door, a smile still on her face 'Would you like to stay for a drink, Gibbs?' she offered.

Gibbs leaned against the table 'Nah, gotta get going – murder never sleeps Ziver.' He said looking at Tony 'You stay on her six Tony.' He instructed before leaving in a very Gibbs like fashion. Abby and

McGee insisted that they assist with the cleanup, leaving the agents in a very domestic setting with lots of laughter.

Abby smirked at her fiancé's slightly gobsmacked expression as he dried a plate repeatedly 'I know that look Timmy and I can see you writing it in your head right now – _L.J Tibbs without a backward glance, walks off into the night...no one knows his next destination_.' She said mysteriously, snapping McGee out of his trance.

Ziva turned around to face McGee with a questioning smile 'Writing again are you McGee?' she asked approaching slowly.

McGee blinked rapidly 'Uh...yeah – no. Kind of, writers block you know.' he rambled.

Tony made a sound of disbelief 'Uh huhh...not sounding very convincing McWriterBoy! Put it this way, if Lisa ends up pregnant in your new book, I know where you live' he said with a mysterious smile.

McGee groaned 'It's _fiction_ guys!' he said weakly, but a stern look from Ziva broke the junior agent 'Okay, I _promise_ nothing will come up' he said seriously while placing the dishwashing cloth down on  
the side of the sink.

Abby kissed his cheek 'Don't worry guys, there's a few things like this which are completely forbidden from his book' she said matter-of-factly.

'Well, now that we've all scared my husband to be, we'd better be going' Abby said smirking at Ziva.

Tony grinned before wrapping Abby into a hug 'Thanks for everything today, Abs. You too McBlocked' he said before walking out into the cool air with Abby and McGee, Ziva attached to the Goth's arm.

'See you Ziva! If you need to get out of the house again, I am so there!' she said excitedly before hugging her awkwardly, Ziva's pregnant belly providing a barrier from the full effects of an Abby hug.

Ziva pressed her head into Tony's chest as they watched their friends depart 'I do not think I have any tears left' she said sounding a little more than exhausted.

Tony bent down and kissed her 'Been a pretty intense day for both of us – feels so close now huh?' he mumbled.

Ziva nodded slowly 'I am getting a little scared' she said looking up at him.

'It'd be weird if you weren't! I'm going to be with you through it all and if that means a few broken limbs, it'll be worth it!' he joked 'I'm a little freaked out too, I mean, I'm going to be a daddy...' he said in wonder.

Ziva placed her cold hand into his warm one and lead him back inside the apartment 'We both love you' she said while placing his hand over her stomach 'We can handle it, Tony' she said with a new  
air of confidence. Outside, the first signs of snow could be seen falling softly down onto the ground below.

**Okay, I really don't think this is my best chapter ever, but at least it's out there. I think it is getting a little harder for me to write this because I am getting closer to the end of the story :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless, thanks for being patient with me.  
See you next chapter **

**Favourite line?  
Also, for all you NCIS readers who also happen to be Castle fans, I might be writing a Castle fic in the near future... **

**Love you all!**


	18. Days off, ultrasound & jitters

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, I really appreciated the words of encouragement – sorry for leaving this chapter so late, I know I should have got one up last weekend, but I was working the entire time :/ So! In this chapter, Ziva is 37 weeks in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer – As much as it pains me, No, I do not own a fragment of NCIS (unless you include my NCIS hat) **

Ziva punched the pillow underneath her bulging belly with a sigh of discomfort all the while shuffling closer to the torso of Tony, who remained snoring quietly, his breath occasionally tickling the back of her neck as he breathed evenly, he had no idea of the issues she was having with her pillow. Yet.

She growled and pushed her face into the pillow resting behind her head and rubbed her eyes warily when she resurfaced. When Ziva turned her head to the right with a dissatisfied groan, she was startled to see the bright green eyes of Tony looking back into hers, he blinked heavily and inhaled deeply.

'You're not comfortable.' He noted, voice still thick with sleep.

Ziva bit her lip to avoid saying something sarcastically or cruelly 'It is not easy to sleep when your child presses on your bladder repeatedly.' She replied rolling as far as she could into his chest, her belly placing a wedge between them.

Tony scrunched up his nose a little 'It's not long now, I know you're a little fed up of pregnancy...' he mused aloud.

Ziva half smiled 'I do not mind being pregnant, what I do not like is the inability to get enough sleep!' she grumbled 'It was hard enough trying to get to sleep before I was pregnant, considering I wake up at the slightest movement.'

'Oh yeah, I know. I've been victim to that more than once, remember on your birthday last year?' he recounted amusedly.

Ziva snorted a little 'Oh, how could I forget? You woke me up early for a surprise breakfast...'

'And received a SIG to the face. Yeah. I think it'll be the same with baby, I'll come to wake him up and receive a pacifier to the face or worse...' he joked.

Ziva laughed quietly 'That will not happen if he sleeps like you do.'

Tony looked a little hurt 'Hey! I've been waking up with you through the pregnancy...Its 4 am now!' he rebutted.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'Most of the time it was because of morning sickness or me elbowing you in the ribs in an attempt to get comfortable!' Tony shrugged a little at that 'Yeah but you can sleep like a log when you want to!'

Ziva brushed off that particular comment 'You should go back to sleep, you have work soon.' She said concernedly, knowing that the past two weeks had been rough in the sleep department for the both of them.

Tony kissed her forehead 'Are you sure you don't want me to go on leave earlier? I've spoken to Gibbs about it and he's gotten temporary agents ready for both of us... I have enough paid sick leave.' He offered.

Ziva looked up at him seriously 'Do _you_ want to go on leave earlier?' she asked slightly surprised but mostly touched.

Tony smiled a little 'I wouldn't mind helping you with what's left to do for preparing...and I want to treat you to a few nights out, maybe a movie or dinner.'

Ziva felt her heart flutter at the thought 'That would be wonderful. I am sure we can still consult on cases for Gibbs.' She said warming up to the idea of more time with her husband which would usually be spent at work.

Tony nodded in agreement 'Yeah, I'll go in tomorrow and talk to the Boss-man and Vance.'

Ziva leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a few moments before dropping her head back down to his chest 'Try and sleep, I will too' she promised seeing his '_I won't if you don't'_ look.  
'Tony?'

'Hmmm?' he mumbled lazily.

'Do you want to go and get one last ultrasound done? To see how the baby is growing?' she asked suddenly.

His eyes flicked open again 'Yeah, it'd be good to see how much bigger he's gotten, the only evidence we have at the moment is your stomach!' he said pointing down to the area in question.

Ziva felt another wave of excitement rushing over her after organizing what was to come in the weeks up to their son's birth.

* * *

Ziva picked up her mobile for the second time in the past 10 minutes with a smile lighting up her face.

'_DiNozzo' _Ziva noted the wariness in his voice causing her face to slacken slightly.

'It is me, are you alright?' she asked concernedly.

There were the sounds of papers being pushed across a desk before all was silent again '_Oh yeah, I'm fine Zi, it's a paperwork kind of day.' _He assured her.

'Don't scare me like that! I thought something horrible had happened!' she scolded.

Tony remained quiet for a few moments '_Sorry, just a little in shock.'_

Ziva felt herself tense 'So something _did_ happen! Do not make me come down there...'

'_No, we're all fine – I'm shocked that you used a contraction!' _he said amusedly.

Ziva rolled her eyes '_Oh don't roll your eyes at me that was the first time I've heard a contraction slip from your pretty little lips!'_ he said as if he was standing right in front of her.

'I have good news.' She began, getting back on track.

'_So do I, Gibbs said that today's my final day...'  
_  
Ziva smiled at that 'It will be good for you to have some time off Tony.' She said.

Tony chuckled a little '_Yeah...so what's your good news?'_

'I called the hospital to book an ultrasound and they told me that another couple had changed their appointment, we have one during your lunch break!' she said happily 'Otherwise we would have  
had to wait until later this week.'

'_Great! Yeah so what, that's around 1pm? Do you need me to come and get you? If I finish this paperwork in record time I might be able to call it a day before then...'_ he said, excitement evident in his voice.

Ziva could almost see the smile on his face as he spoke 'Yes, it is at 1:15. If you want to pick me up, you should get working on that pile of papers Mr. DiNozzo!' she said playfully.

Tony snorted '_You are so bossy Mrs. DiNozzo!' _he butted back.

She hummed in agreement before snapping her phone lid shut without another word.

2 hours later Ziva looked around the waiting room where several other pregnant women, husbands and children sat, some looking more terrified than others. Ziva felt a sense of déjà vu; she remembered that very first ultrasound when she felt as terrified as some of the females in the room with her. That felt like so long ago.

A timid woman sat down beside Ziva looking white as a sheet, Tony was the first to notice her discomfort 'Hey, you okay?' he asked while Ziva turned awkwardly on her seat to face the young woman who couldn't be much younger than Ziva.

Her grey eyes widened and she opened her mouth several times before words came out in a flurry 'I think I'm pregnant. I've been waking up every morning for the past week vomiting and I'm more bloated than usual...I'm terrified!' she choked out.

Ziva handed the teary woman a tissue from the table 'I know it is scary, the thought that there was another life inside my body scared me too. But it does get easier with time.' She said in understanding.

The woman sniffled 'I haven't told my fiancé yet...' she whispered.

'He'll be a little shocked, but I'm sure he'll be super excited when he realises he's going to be a dad, I know I was!' Tony assured her.

The woman laughed a little at that 'I hope so...are you having a boy or a girl?' she asked perking up a little, peering at Ziva's stomach with a sense of awe.

Ziva smiled gently 'A boy. I am 37 weeks...realistically; I could have the baby anytime from now.' Ziva winced and pressed two fingers into her side with a quiet groan of discomfort.

The woman gasped at her sudden movement 'A-are you okay?' she exclaimed.

Tony slipped his hand into Ziva's who squeezed it immediately 'She's okay.' He assured her.

Ziva looked up 'Baby decided to attack my bladder.' She said lightly before removing her fingers and releasing the grip on her partner's hand.

'Ouch...I'm the first of my sisters to get pregnant.' She revealed 'Can I ask you something?' while silently hinting for a name.

Ziva nodded 'Go ahead, my name is Ziva. This is Tony'

'I'm Marie, what does kicking feel like?' she asked noticing Ziva's stomach jump slightly.

She pondered this for a moment 'It is difficult to explain, it feels like something is trying to escape from your stomach and for a while, that was startling but after you start seeing the kicks and  
punches...'

Marie smiled a little 'Must feel different for everyone!'

Ziva felt a punch bounce against her resting hand and smiled at the familiar feeling 'Would you like to feel?' she asked.

Marie blushed a little 'I'm always cautious; sometimes women don't like it when people touch their stomachs all the time. Are you sure?'

Ziva shrugged 'I am not usually one to offer, but I think seeing and feeling a baby will calm your nerves, it is quite amazing.'

Tony bobbed his head up and down 'Yeah! For a while it was annoying for me, I could see the baby growing in ultrasounds and see Ziva's stomach grow but when I got to feel the baby kick, I felt more involved...'

Marie hesitated and retracted her hand only to have it grabbed back by Ziva gently and placed onto the area where she knew punches were frequent.

'Just wait a second...' Ziva told her, a few moments later another startled gasp came from the young woman who was beaming 'Oh _wow!_' she sighed happily.

'Ziva DiNozzo?' a woman called out.

Marie quickly pulled back her hand while Ziva smiled and scratched down her mobile number on her notepad 'If you need to talk, feel free to contact me, I found it helpful to speak to someone who had  
been through it all before – I know pregnancy can be stressful.' She said quickly.

Marie looked down at the paper curiously 'That's very kind of you!'

Tony pushed a curl behind Ziva's ear 'She's just paying it forward! See you later!' Tony said.

'Good luck!' they said simultaneously to the woman as they entered the examination room.

* * *

Ziva settled into the uncomfortable chair as best she could before lolling her head to the right to face Tony, who was still smiling.

'What?' she asked quietly.

'You. That was nice what you did for that woman.' He said kissing her forehead.

Ziva looked down; a blush creeping up her cheeks 'I wanted to make things easier...'

'You definitely did that, Sweetcheeks.'

Tony and Ziva both jumped when they became aware of another presence in the room, Dr. Bailey looked back at them with a smile 'Oh! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you are actually the cutest  
couple I've seen in a while...' she gushed before stepping into the light.

'Don't worry, we get told that all the time!' Tony joked while Ziva just rolled her eyes.

Dr. Bailey laughed before walking over to her chair and plopping herself down 'So! Ziva! How's everything going? 37 weeks, not long now! Are you excited?'

'Yes, it is amazing to think that in a few weeks we will see our baby...' Ziva said thoughtfully, looking down at her now exposed stomach.

Dr. Bailey nodded in agreement 'I know the feeling well! So you're just here for a general check up?' she asked getting down to business.

Tony grinned 'That - and it's another picture to flash around!' he said proudly.

Dr. Bailey smiled and gently pressed the ultrasound wand on Ziva's stomach, the black and white image showing their son, who was moving around slightly and opening and closing his mouth.

'Hello baby!' Dr. Bailey cooed.

Tony pointed to the screen 'Is his eye open?' he asked puzzled as the wand moved closer over his face.

'Yup! Having a good look around!'

'So is everything going well with our little one?' Ziva asked, unable to remove her eyes away from the screen.

The doctor tore her eyes away from the screen 'Everything looks good! Nice size, showing good motor skills...there's nothing to be concerned about! Just make sure you are looking after yourself over the next few weeks, baby could come early.' She instructed.

'Ziva's had a baby bag by the door since last week.' He told her.

Dr. Bailey seemed pleased by this 'Good that means you know what you're doing! If you think you are in labour early, make sure you come in!'

'I have read about what labour symptoms are like and one of my friends has told me more about how to recognise it.' She said calmly.

Dr. Bailey clapped her hands together before handing Ziva a wipe for the goo 'Alright then! I will see you for the baby's birthday! The due date is set for the 18th of December, right?'

'Yeah! He's gonna be one of those lucky kids that has birthdays and Christmas in the same month!' Tony smirked.

Dr. Bailey squeaked when her pager buzzed 'Oh! I have to run; I have a patient going into the final stages of labour! See you soon DiNozzos!' she exclaimed before rushing out the door without a second glance.

'Well that was dramatic...' Tony laughed.

'Abby is going to love this!' Ziva smiled after pressing the 'send' button on her phone, an image of the baby's face attached.

Tony held out his hands and helped his pregnant wife up awkwardly, Ziva frowned at the funny look he threw her moments later.

'What?' she asked suspiciously.

Tony wrapped an arm around her expanded waist 'Let's go home, you get dressed up.' He grinned.

Ziva's brow rose 'Hmm...What's the occasion?' she asked with a wink.

Tony watched as she released herself from his grip and waddled out in front of him 'I think I owe you a night out.' Tony revealed.

Ziva turned in the middle of the hospital hallway 'I do not have anything dressy that will fit me...' she mumbled.

Tony kissed her cheek 'You look beautiful in anything Zi' he remarked.

'Well I cannot say no now can I?' she smiled, interlacing their fingers before heading out the hospital double doors.

**Okay that's it people! I am going to pull a mega chapter, coming to your screens in the next few days – most likely next week! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy filler chapter ****  
It's my birthday tomorrow so...drop me a birthday review *puppy dog eyes* **

**LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	19. Journal,Happy Birthday & a new beginning

Hello readers and welcome to THE MEGA CHAPTER! This chapter is going to have it *all* including the baby's birthday

**so, this is chapter 18 meaning that the next chapter is going to be the fluffy epilogue... Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate knowing that you all have stuck with me to the end ****so, Ziva's 39 weeks...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Amy, who left this world long before her time - we all miss you Amy.**

**Disclaimer: 18 chapters later and I am afraid my witty reasons as to why I don't own NCIS are running low *skulks away***

Ziva smiled to herself as she walked past the baby's room for the second time in the past 10 minutes, she peered in again and looked around at the vibrant room which was lit by the sunrise. _It could be any day now_...she mused happily as she padded back toward the bedroom where her husband was dozing.

'Now I know how you feel when I watch you sleep, it's creepy.' He said groggily, cracking open one eye to find her in the dimly lit room.

Ziva smiled 'You think everything I do is creepy.' She joked.

Tony blinked heavily 'Not _everything_, only when you pull ninja moves, like sneaking up behind me...' he rebutted.

Ziva chuckled a little 'I thought you would be used to me doing that by now, we have been partners for years now...' she remarked.

Tony grimaced a little 'No offence, Sweetcheeks – but I'm pretty sure I'll never get used to it!' he said with a smirk.

Ziva rubbed the back of her neck slightly in discomfort 'But that is why you love me, yes? I keep you on your toes...' she said with a wink.

Tony snorted 'You sure do...you okay?' he asked, now fully awake.

Ziva shrugged a little 'My back has been sore, nothing new...I am _fine_, Tony.' She pressed, seeing his anxious look. For the past two weeks, Ziva was being watched by her husband like a hawk to  
make sure that she was comfortable and that she and the baby were okay, not that she minded. She thought it was sweet – not that she would ever tell him that, his ego would have a field day.

'Okay, okay... so, should make us breakfast?' he asked lightly.

Ziva smiled a little and felt her stomach grumble at the mention of food, this made Tony grin widely 'Ha! Your stomach approves...'

Ziva rolled her eyes, amusedly 'Your son is a contributing factor, Tony!' she reminded him.

Tony didn't reply, he just swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to her 'I haven't forgotten! I can't wait to see him, Zi!' he said excitedly before bending down in front of her very  
pregnant belly and giving it a kiss.

'Hey little one! It's not long now! Your daddy loves you very much...' he whispered, Ziva felt her eyes water and she ran her fingers through Tony's hair with a smile 'and Mommy loves you too, and  
daddy...very much.' She added before holding out her hand to pull her husband up, not that he needed it, he was practically bouncing on his heels.

Ziva kissed him sweetly before feeling her stomach growl again in protest 'Okay, I think I need to eat something...' she said bashfully.

Tony gave her a _no duh_ look before pulling her hand gently and leading her out of the bedroom again.

Ziva popped the last bite of her French toast into her mouth before groaning, her phone ringing from the other room. She struggled to get up but Tony held up a hand and bounded out the room instead, answering the phone with a cheery 'Hello!' making her smile, she hadn't seen Tony so excited about anything since he found out she was pregnant, or when she said yes to his proposal.

'_Ow!_ Okay, Abs...I'll put her on!' Tony said pulling the phone away from his ear and handing it to Ziva while rubbing his right ear. Ziva placed the phone in the middle of the island and pressed the loudspeaker button.

'_Ziva!_' Abby exclaimed happily.

Ziva felt her mouth twitch upwards 'Hello Abby! Have you called to complain about the temporary agent again? What was his name...' she greeted, while mentally cursing her pregnancy brain.

'_Oh! Agent Haddon? No! He bought me a Caf-Pow! Today as a peace offering...I think. Right now, he's in my good books! As long as he doesn't go screwing with my evidence again!_' she grumbled.

Ziva threw Tony a knowing look who just mouthed 'I felt sorry for the guy!' and went back to cleaning the dishes.

'Okay...' she said amused.

'_So how are you feeling Ziva? Everything going okay? Do you have everything ready?' _she rambled.

Ziva sighed, exasperated '_Yes_ Abby, I have had the essentials packed for weeks!' she said calmly.

Abby was silent for a moment '_Good! I want to be the first to know when you go into labour! Besides Tony of course!'  
_  
Ziva smiled and assured the scientist that she would be the _second_ to know before the pair exchanged goodbyes.

'I think Abby's going to have to be dragged out of your hospital room kicking and screaming... after she's held the baby once, she'll want to take him home!' Tony laughed.

Ziva couldn't deny that, she placed a hand on her stomach 'You are going to be spoiled, little one.'

Tony walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently causing her to moan a little and lean into his touch.

'Maybe you should lie down for a little while, huh?' he offered as he worked the knots out of her shoulders.

'Mmm...' she hummed; quite content with the position she was in.

Tony smiled as she relaxed further 'Come on, you don't want to fall asleep on this chair...seriously. not comfortable.' He said with a frown, remembering when he had fallen asleep in that very chair a  
year back after a very long case, the next morning his neck was screaming in protest.

Ziva sighed and begrudgingly moved herself off the chair and toward the couch which was at least ten times more comfortable.

'Only 7 days Zi, 7 days...' he reminded her, before looking over at the calendar which read "December 1st". Ziva chuckled and rubbed her swollen ankles as she sat down 'You know it could be earlier or later...' she reminded him, silently hoping for the former option.

Tony dropped down next to her and placed his hand on her stomach reflexively, there was a companionable silence for a several minutes before Tony frowned slightly and looked up into her eyes which were drooping shut.

'Do you feel that?' he asked curiously causing Ziva's eyes to flick open 'What?' she asked observing where his hand was placed.

'Your stomach...it's gone all hard, is that normal?' he asked, worry tinging his voice.

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise 'Oh that is a Braxton Hicks contraction. It is completely normal...it _is_ a little more uncomfortable than usual, but that is expected.' She said calmly.

'So...'

Ziva placed her smaller hand over his 'Just wait, it will pass shortly...there.' she said, relief spreading around her stomach as the muscles released.

'Whoa, that is a little bit weird... has that happened before?' he asked interestedly.

Ziva nodded 'Yes. It has happened through most of the second half of my pregnancy, most of the time I have not noticed.' She said with a shrug.

Tony looked at her funnily 'So...what do you think he's going to look like? We already know he has your nose.' He said placing a finger on her nose as he said so making her frown slightly in thought.

'And your smile. We do not know eye colour or skin colour...' she replied.

Tony waved a hand 'Your skin tone. Hands down.' He said smiling.

Ziva hummed a little 'I do not know what colour eyes he will have.' She said 'It could go either way, your father has the same colour eyes as you, but you said that your mother had brown eyes...' she  
said matter of factly.

'So, green eyes are dominant. What about yours?' he asked.

Ziva smiled gently 'I have the same colour eyes as my mother, so did Tali. Ari had my father's cold eyes.' She said sadly.

Tony clasped her hand reassuringly, knowing how much talking about her father and brother affected her, Ziva made sure that Tony knew the truth about Ari and who _really _ended his life years ago, he had been very supportive.

'So we both have dominant eye colours.' She said smiling slightly 'No doubt Abby has some sort of pool going.' Tony snorted at that.

'Hmm, he'll be tall. You aren't exactly _short_ and neither am I so...' he mused looking her up and down as he said so.

'I hope he sleeps like you.' Ziva half sighed.

'But not _eat_ like me right?' he joked.

Ziva pushed her shoulder into his playfully before nestling her head into his neck 'He will be wonderful no matter what...' she said gently.

Tony kissed her forehead before reaching across to the coffee table where a small package sat, Ziva looked at it curiously while scolding herself for not noticing it earlier.

Tony smirked 'Don't look so disappointed Ziva! I had to use all my skills to keep you from finding this...' he said before handing it to her.

'When did you get this?' she asked puzzled, her hands skimming over the baby blue wrapping paper before tearing it open to reveal a baby book, _Baby's first year_ was printed on the front in gold.

Tony looked back with a smile 'I bought it when I first found out you were pregnant. I've got a journal which I've filled out once every day since the day you told me I was going to be a Daddy, I figured that I'd give it to him when he was old enough. I know you already have a journal, I saw you filling it out early this morning, but this...this is a baby book for his first year and the week before.' He explained.

Ziva was touched by the gift and slightly surprised that she didn't notice him filling out the diary earlier. He was correct about her already having a pregnancy journal and she too was planning to give it to their son when the time was right, but this was a proper baby book.

'This is a very good idea, I cannot wait to fill it out!' she said, smiling at the front of the book which had 12 small squares travelling around the sides of the book with the months written above them which surrounded a much larger square, _one year old_ splayed across the top.

* * *

Ziva ran a hand across her face and looked over at the clock which read 5:45 am, for a moment this pleased her – 5:45 was a sleep in compared to some of the times in previous weeks. Looking across at Tony, she smiled. His mouth was open as he breathed deeply, not snoring at all while his hair was pointed up at different angles.

Slipping out of the covers, she picked up the baby book Tony had given her and exited the room as quietly as she possibly could before walking out to the lounge room and flicking on the lamp. As she settled herself into her favourite chair, she cracked open the stiff cover and turned to her first entry which she wrote shortly after getting the book, she grinned as she remembered shooing Tony out of the rooms so she could write in peace, she knew how much he enjoyed watching her write.

_Week: 39 (7 days to go)  
Time: 1:30 pm  
Location: Home, Living room  
Date: 1__st__ of December 2012  
Mood: content._

_Hello Baby,_

_It is the final week of my pregnancy with you, we are all very excited. Your Daddy decided to give me this baby book so I could write my feelings down during my final few days with you in my stomach, this book will also highlight your first year... So, right now, it is past lunchtime. Your father made me a fruit salad a little while ago which made my craving for strawberries go away - (through my pregnancy, I have seen some weird and wonderful combinations of sweet and savoury foods, for further information ask your Daddy) Your Aunt Abby is very anxious to meet you, as is Uncle McGee, Uncle Palmer and Grandpas Gibbs and Ducky.  
Everything is going well at the moment, your father is making sure I am comfortable and I am...most of the time. You enjoy kicking my bladder. My ankles are very swollen at the moment and my back is a little sore, but it is going to be worth it to have you in my arms in a few days. Right now, I feel like a shored whale, is that right...your father just peered over my shoulder and corrected me; the correct term is beached whale.  
Daddy and I talked about what you might look like today...  
_

_Well Little One, that is all for today.  
Ima and Daddy love you.  
_

Ziva chuckled a little and turned the page before placing her pen to the paper again.

_Week: 39 (6 days to go)  
Time: 5:50 am  
Location: Home, Living room(Daddy sleeping)  
Date: 2__nd__ of December 2012  
Mood: Tired._

_Good morning Baby,_

_You decided to wake Mama up early, like always. It was nice to have a small sleep in this morning though, usually you wake me up around 3 in the morning, it is now closer to 6 am. I do not mind the early mornings though, before I got pregnant with you, I used to go running every morning at 5 am. Your Daddy is *not* a morning person, he loves his sleep, he will get up with me sometimes and we will talk or put on a movie, but I prefer him to sleep, he needs it.  
Hmm, today your Daddy and I are thinking about installing the baby car seat in Daddy's car (my Mini cooper will not do the job) which will save us some time later on. Your nursery is all ready for you to come home, Grandpa Gibbs and Great Grandpa Jackson made you a cot and a change table. Your Aunt and Uncle decorated the room for you and they did a wonderful job. I am quite tired at the moment, but I do not think I will be able to sleep again. Maybe I will go and read a book.  
I do not have much more to say, I feel fine and we are all ready to see you!_

_I love you,  
Mama._

* * *

_Week: 39 (5 days to go)  
Time: 6:40 pm  
Location: Home, your room.  
Date: __3__rd__ of December 2012  
Mood: Pensive._

_Hello baby,_

_5 days to go! Needless to say, we are all getting anxious. We do not know if you are going to come early, late or on time so we are preparing ourselves.  
Yesterday, Daddy and I installed your car seat – it was quite a mission. Why? Because your father does not like following instructions. He assured me that he did not need to read the instructions on how to install it safely into the car, that he could do it efficiently.  
After 20 minutes of waiting, your father was complaining of how difficult it was, I had laughed at him and told him he should have listened to me in the first place – I ended up reading him the instructions out loud as he did the final adjustments (He was going quite well, actually. He had forgotten one small thing though...) after that, we went to visit everyone at work – your Uncle McGee was very surprised to see how big I was. Grandpa Gibbs was happy to see us, it was a paper work day for them – Because your Daddy and I were on leave, Grandpa had to hire agents who could do our jobs for us while we were away, Agent Crest was the female agent taking over for me – she is a nice woman and knew how to stay in your Grandpa's good books...Agent Haddon is a lot like your father, a joker. Your Aunt Abby did not like him at first, but she was won over in the end by a Caf-Pow offering...I think your Daddy had something to do with that._

I am doing well, I am getting a little clumsy now which is a little irritating, according to Mama's friend, Libby (I think she will be more like an aunt to you anyway) when you are in the last stages of pregnancy, your centre of balance is off. Ah well, your Daddy and I had a visit from one of our new friends, Marie who we met two weeks ago when we went for your final ultrasound (you are so big now!) she is going to have a baby too. She was checking in to see how we were and offered to help if we needed anything; she is very kind but a little bit timid.  
I am quite tired now; it has been a long day. Now your Daddy is calling me to come and watch a movie (I will probably fall asleep!), I love spending time in your room, it reminds me of how close we are to meeting you...

_Goodnight Baby,  
Mama._

_

* * *

__Week: 39 (4 days to go)  
Time: 7:30 pm  
Location: Home, Kitchen  
Date: 4__th__ of December 2012  
Mood: Fed up of being pregnant! _

_Hello Baby,_

_You have been kicking away for the past half an hour while I have watched your Daddy cook, he is making pasta for us and it smells amazing... Your Daddy and I went out today, we went to the cinemas followed by lunch at a Cafe, it was nice to be out despite the chilly December weather. When we were at the Cafe, I found myself day dreaming about when Daddy and I went to Paris for a mission...that is a tale for when you are older. Today, you have had a nasty case of the hiccups. Your Daddy finds it quite funny, you see, the hiccups make my stomach jerk slightly. It is not comfortable for me in the slightest, but I love seeing your father smile...I got my revenge anyway, I slipped an Ice Cube down his shirt in the cinema making him squirm in the middle of the movie. People were giving him strange looks – Mama's mission was accomplished!_

At the moment, I am a little sick of being pregnant. Time is going very slowly!

I have lots of stories to tell you when you are old enough to understand them, some of them are very funny...  
Daddy is trying to catch my attention by placing a spoonful of pasta sauce in my line of sight, I suppose this is my cue to go and eat something before your Daddy eats it all!

_I love you,  
Mama._

_

* * *

__Week: 39 (3 days to go)  
Time: 10:00 am  
Location: Home, Living room  
Date: 5__th__ of December 2012  
Mood: *still* fed up of being pregnant, but relaxed.  
_

_Good morning Baby, _

_Your Daddy and I made the final choices on your name this morning, I am very happy with it, as is he. I am not going to write it down here though; If Abby gets a hold of this book it will not be a surprise anymore! Your Aunt Abby has read previous entries, so I have to make sure I am being discreet..._

So, it is early morning here, I did not get a sleep in this morning. I was up at 4 am but I was not awake enough to write anything.  
Daddy and I are going to go around the apartment today and clean (well your Daddy is going to clean, I am going to do what I can), we need to make sure that everything is ready and baby proofed for when you come home. Today, Daddy and I have to go shopping for food too; Daddy is going to cook up several different meals to freeze because we are not going to get much of a chance to cook when you are home!

I think you have moved positions, it feels like my stomach has dropped slightly. I will keep an eye on that, apparently that is one of the signs that I could be going into labour soon...I have also been getting what they call "False Labour" or Braxton Hicks contractions more lately, they last for longer and are slightly more painful. I think the time is close!  
Your Daddy is writing away in his journal which is going to be given to you when you are old enough, he writes in it every day and he has not let me see it yet...I suppose that is fair, he has not seen my journal for you either. He seems very happy right now, right now he has what Grandpa and I like to call the "DiNozzo 100 watt smile" on his face – I am hoping you have his smile.  


_I love you Baby,  
Mama._

* * *

_Week: 39 (2 days to go)  
Time: 8:30 pm  
Location: Home, Living room  
Date: 6__th__ of December 2012  
Mood: a mixture of emotions._

_Hello Baby!_

_Two days to go! Right now, everyone is over for a surprise dinner Tony planned for me this morning...It is great to see everyone - Aunt Abby is looking over my shoulder at the moment and is trying to steal my PEN as I write! I think she wants to add something in here...I am going to give in, you do not argue with Aunt Abby._

_**Aunt Abby **__:__** Hi Little DiNozzo! I can't wait to see you... seriously, the wait is killing me! Your Uncle McGee always jokes about how impatient I am and right now, I kinda have to agree with him! Your Mom and Dad won't tell me your NAME! I *really* want to know, but...it's not going to happen. I guess I will have to wait. So your Dad is being silly at the moment and it looks like Grandpa Gibbs Head-Slapped him! Oh no wonder, your dad was attempting to impersonate Grandpa Gibbs, he doesn't like that and everyone knows that I do the best Gibbs impression!  
Oh, your Mom is giving me "The Look" I'd better hand this over to her, huh?  
see you soon cutie!  
Aunt Abby **_

_Hello again baby, I am going to let the rest of the team leave you a message, including Daddy, I think it is a good idea...Uncle McGee is first by the looks of it._

**Uncle McGee: Hello Baby DiNozzo! Looks like Abby took up half the page with her message so I might have to go onto the back! So, soon you're going to be a part of the NCIS family, huh? Everyone's ready to see you, it's kinda strange to think that your Mom's not going to be pregnant with you for much longer, I'm so used to seeing her like this! Right now, your Dad and Grandpa Gibbs are cleaning up while your Mom, Grandpa Ducky and Aunt Abby are choosing what movie to put on. It's good to have everyone here like this; it's probably going to be the last time we get to do this for a while! Not that we mind, it's going to be great to have a baby around!  
I'm going to pass this on to Grandpa Ducky, he's been eyeing me off for a while now, it's kinda scary...  
Can't wait to meet you!  
Uncle McGee.**

Grandpa Ducky: Hello there Little One, It's Grandpa Ducky here...It is going to be wonderful to see you, I am looking forward to telling you stories about anything and everything you can imagine, about your parents or myself...even Grandpa Gibbs has a few stories dedicated to him! As surprising as this might be (or maybe not at all?) the person looking forward to seeing you the most is Grandpa Gibbs. He has always had a soft spot for your mother and he is practically a father to your Daddy...he is going to dote on you, child.  
I am afraid, this is where my message ends...not only am I running out of space, but your Grandpa still needs to enter something. I will see you on your birthday.  
Grandpa Ducky (Donald Mallard)

Grandpa Gibbs: Grandpa? I guess I can live with that, looks like your Grandpa Ducky is right, I'm looking forward to seeing the newest addition to the NCIS clan. I'll teach you what I can and maybe you'll be the first to know how I get my boat out of the basement. I'm not much of a talker so I'm going to leave my message here, no denying it though, you are gonna be one lucky kid.

Grandpa Gibbs.

_Daddy: Hey Little One! Looks Like Grandpa Gibbs finally admitted how excited he is! (OW! He must have seen what I was writing...) I'm really excited too, your Mommy and I are triple checking everything now, and we know you could come at any time! So, I've just put on a movie for everyone! Your Mommy looks very relaxed right now, she's sitting next to Aunt Abby who has her hand on her tummy, she's laughing now because you kicked her hand. I keep telling your Mommy it's the ninja in you! (Oh, she's going to read this...oh well, she knows it's true!) Well baby, I'd better get back to the rest of the family, huh?  
I'll see you very soon!  
Love Daddy  
P.S. If you ever find out how to get Grandpa's boats out of the basement, I want to know. you have no idea how long I've been trying to figure it out!_

Ziva smiled as Tony handed her the baby book that was now written in by everyone in the room, she looked down at the messages briefly before transferring her attention back onto the TV.

She winced a little as the baby kicked her bladder again, she awkwardly stood and mouthed "Bathroom" to Tony who offered to pause the movie, she shook her head and waddled over to the stairs.

Ziva stopped mid walk, something wasn't right. She heard a small _pop_ and assumed it was just from the movie in the other room and shook it off before feeling it.

Her eyes widened as she realised what had just happened 'TONY!' she yelled loudly while clutching the wall next to her.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps as her husband bounded around the corner.

'Zi! What's – is that what I think it is?' he asked eyeing the floor nervously, there was no denying it, her water had broken.

'Yes it is EXACTLY what you think it is!' she exclaimed feeling extremely uncomfortable. Abby was the next to round the corner, she gasped 'Ohhhhh! Ziva! Come on Tony! Don't just STAND there! Get  
the keys and meet us down there!' she instructed while grabbing Ziva's arm.

By now, all the other members of the NCIS family had rounded the corner and were surprised with what they saw.

Ducky held onto Ziva's other hand and turned to McGee calmly 'Go with Tony, Timothy – grab the baby bag on your way out. Jethro, find the Linen cupboard and grab several towels. Don't panic my dear...' he said reassuringly while the members of the team rushed around to do the tasks.

Ziva was in a slight daze as everyone rushed around, she pulled herself out of Abby's grip gently and awkwardly walked over to the baby book, she picked it up and tucked it into her shoulder before approaching Ducky with slightly teary eyes.

'Do you think he will come tonight?' she asked, feeling her voice waver.

Ducky guided her out of the apartment and closed the door behind him before glancing down to see Tony's and McGee's car waiting downstairs to take them all to the hospital. He then turned to Ziva.

'Ziva my dear, only time will tell...we are all here for you.' He said with a small smile.

Ziva smiled back weakly and went down the stairs slowly, meeting Tony at the car, who was looking flustered, scared and excited all at the same time.

'Come on Baby, we need to get you to the hospital...' he said kissing her forehead and opening the passenger side door, the seat was lined with towels.

'Meet ya there DiNozzo.' Gibbs said before jumping into Ducky's car.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital, Ziva had immediately been given a room which was now being inhabited by the Gibbs team.

Tony looked down at his partner who was dozing, occasionally wincing when a cramp rushed over her, she was yet to experience contractions but on the ride up Tony was told about the cramp like feelings she experienced shortly after her water broke.

Everyone's eyes travelled to the door where Dr. Bailey was now entering 'Ah Ziva! How are you feeling?' she asked perkily, approaching Ziva's bed.

Ziva opened her eyes and smiled slightly 'I am okay, I am not having contractions...I do not think I am anyway...' she said doubtfully, looking down at her stomach.

Dr. Bailey didn't seemed surprised by this 'Yeah, you'll know when contractions start. So you're just feeling a little crampy?' she confirmed.

Ziva nodded warily.

'Okay, I might have to ask you guys to leave for a moment; I just need to do a quick examination...is that alright?' she asked, looking around at the three men not including Tony, and Abby.

Gibbs nodded silently and walked over, kissing Ziva's forehead 'It's gonna be okay Ziver.' He promised before leaving with the others.

'Okay!' Dr. Bailey said happily 'You are bang on 4cm dilated, this could go one of two ways, fast or really frigging slow...hey, I'm not beating around the bush here!' she chuckled.

Ziva groaned a little but nodded 'How long? I know it is really a guess but...'

Dr. Bailey pondered this for a second 'Well, I wouldn't expect the baby until at least tomorrow morning, this is your first pregnancy after all...we will keep checking your vitals to make sure you and baby are okay.' She said simply.

Tony smiled 'So, it's the waiting game then?' he asked, sitting in the chair beside Ziva's bed.

Dr. Bailey nodded 'Alright! I have another patient to get to, just buzz if you need anything, the nurses will answer any questions you might have!' she said finally before waving the rest of the team back into the room and departing.

'Hey Ziva!' Abby greeted as she re-entered the room, a smile still plastered on her lips.

Ziva smiled back before squeezing Tony's hand lightly as a light contraction travelled up her abdomen and lower back.

'Are you sure you want to wait around? It's gonna be a while apparently.' Tony told them.

Abby shook her head 'Nuh uh! I'm here till Little DiNozzo is!' she said stubbornly.

Ducky seemed to be on the same line of thinking 'I agree with Abigail, we can't leave you and Anthony with four TV channels to entertain you...' he said distastefully, looking up at the TV currently perched in the corner of the wall.

Tony seemed to agree with this after a moment of contemplation 'Yeah thanks Duck man...though I hope you all realise that you are all targets of Ziva's hormones now.' he said jokingly.

Ziva's eyes narrowed 'Screw you DiNozzo.' she growled.

Tony chuckled uneasily and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head 'Just trying to ease the tension, Sweetcheeks.' He said lightly.

Ziva rolled her eyes and clutched onto the bed rail tightly, her fingers going white in the process. Abby looked at her sympathetically 'Contraction?' she asked knowingly.

Ziva nodded, after a moment she relaxed and pushed the back of her head into the hospital pillow 'When they get closer together it will give me some sort of indication of how much longer this is going to be.' She said.

'You should try and get some rest, Ziver. You're gonna need all your energy later.' Gibbs told her seriously, concern still evident in his features.

Ziva scrunched up her nose slightly 'I do not know if I will get much sleep, but you are right.' She said giving in.

Gibbs nodded 'Good, I'm going for coffee...it's gonna be a long night.' He said with a small smile.

'I'll come with you Jethro. Timothy? Abigail?' Ducky piped up, shooting the other pair a knowing look. McGee quickly registered this and stood.

Abby pouted 'I want to stay!' she whined.

McGee held out his hand and helped hoist her out of the uncomfortable hospital chair, Tony smiled at the scientist 'Trust me Abs, Ziva's still got a while to go, you won't miss anything!' he promised, flashing Ziva a smile.

Ziva nodded warily toward Abby 'Yes, the only thing you will miss is me attempting to sleep.' She added, closing her eyes again.

Abby sighed but nodded, clutching onto her fiancé's arm she walked out, leaving the couple in each other's company once more.

'You okay Baby?' he asked, accidentally letting the term of endearment slip from his lips, it was not common of them to use terms like baby, but Ziva didn't seem to mind.

Ziva yawned and squeezed his hand lightly 'I am tired and sore, I know it is going to get harder from now...' she said with a tinge of nervousness.

Tony smiled gently and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb 'I'll be here with you the whole thing, even if you break my hand...' he said kissing her quickly.

'Mhmm...' Ziva slurred, a hint of a smile on her lips.

'Try and get some rest, okay?' he reiterated before watching her jaw set as another contraction washed over her.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes with a small groan as another (more painful) contraction hit her body, she cringed and breathed it out before casting a sideways glace to Tony, who was sleeping on an awkward angle, his head resting on the bed in-between her right arm and her stomach – he was snoring lightly.

She flicked her eyes over to the back end of the room, where Abby and McGee were snoring lightly as they leaned up against the wall, a blanket tucked over their legs, McGee's head was resting on a pillow provided by the hospital that was wedged into a corner of the room, Abby was resting on his chest.

When her eyes moved again, they met Gibbs's wide awake electric blue ones. He smiled a little before raising his takeaway coffee cup to his lips in a signature Gibbs fashion.

'Hey Ziver.' He whispered.

Ziva held up a hand in greeting which was only just visible in the dim lighting of the hospital room, she looked over at the wall clock and realised why, it was one in the morning.

'Where is Ducky?' she asked quietly, Gibbs motioned toward the door where a small stream of light was visible from the cracks 'He's talkin' to your doctor.' He replied before gently lifting his chair up to bring it closer to her bed.

'How are you feeling?' he asked once he was comfortable again.

Ziva shrugged a little 'I feel better after a little sleep, I do not know how I slept through the contractions, I suppose I have a high pain threshold...' she chuckled.

Gibbs snorted quietly at that 'Apparently you're gonna get checked again soon.' He said simply.

Ziva nodded while running a hand through Tony's hair absentmindedly 'He is exhausted...' she whispered, casting a glance at her husband again.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee 'He'll be fine Ziver.' He assured her before turning to the door as it clicked open quietly.

'Jethro, the kind doctor is here to check Ziva again.' He announced, flashing a small smile at the Israeli.

'I'll wake this lot up.' Gibbs said to the doctor who shook her head.

'No need, I'll just draw the curtain around her...let them sleep!' she said kindly before doing exactly that, Ducky flicked the lights and was surprised that none of the three sleeping people woke from the sudden light change.

Dr. Bailey quickly checked Ziva and smiled 'Okay, you're going well!' she whispered 'You're sitting at 5 and a half cm!' she told her.

Ziva groaned a little causing the doctor to grin 'Chin up Ziva! Only another 5 and a half to go! As soon as your contractions get closer together, let us know. At the rate you are going, I'm guessing that you won't be having this baby until later this morning.'

'Can I have an epidural?' Ziva asked curiously.

Dr. Bailey nodded 'Oh sure, if you want one I can call an anaesthetist in here...' she offered.

Ziva smiled at that and waited for the epidural to come.

Ziva inhaled as she watched and felt her stomach contract, it was no longer painful thanks to the epidural but still uncomfortable, she looked up at the clock which read 9:30 am and mentally counted the time between each contraction, they were now 3 minutes apart.

'Time to call the Doc?' Tony offered, wide awake – the once sleeping residents of the room were all awake at 6am when Ziva's contractions were becoming gradually worse.

Ziva didn't reply verbally, she just squeezed the nearest hand to hers, which happened to be McGee's. He yelped slightly but didn't try to pull away.

Ducky exchanged a glance with Tony and quickly departed, agreeing that it was not going to be long now.

10 minutes later, Dr. Bailey entered the room to hear Ziva muttering several profanities at Tony who was looking back helplessly, and slightly terrified she noticed.

Dr. Bailey bit back a laugh and approached her very pissed off patient 'Hey Ziva...how about we get this show on the road huh?' she said patiently.

Ziva's eyes met hers quickly and she nodded, exhaling slowly as she did so.

Dr. Bailey did a quick examination and patted her knee 'Alright! 10 cm! You are ready to push...I'm going to need to ask you guys to wait outside, Ziva needs to focus here...unless you want someone to stay with you?' she asked quickly.

Ziva smiled at Abby 'Would you like to stay, Abby?' she asked, knowing what the answer would be from the eager Aunt to be.

Abby squealed and nodded before approaching the bedside.

'Alright! So gentleman! We will see you soon!' Dr. Bailey said cheerfully before getting up to hand Abby a set of scrubs.

Dr. Bailey turned to Ziva 'Okay!' she exclaimed before looking at the women behind her, who were dressed in hospital scrubs.

'These are my lovely midwifes! Sandra here is going to be giving you ice-chips and supporting you with Tony and Abby, while Melissa and Quinn are going to help me!' she said introducing the midwifes who waved in greeting.

Ziva clutched Tony's hand and nodded before the process began, Abby threw her an encouraging smile.

'Okay, so your pushing contractions by the looks of it are going to be once every 10 minutes...so you need to listen to your body Ziva.' Dr. Bailey coached as she observed the monitor.

Ziva nodded and closed her eyes briefly 'Okay Ziva! I need you to push for me now!' she instructed. Ziva obeyed, eyes screwed shut she clutched onto Abby and Tony's hands as she moved through  
the contraction.

'You're fine to rest now, you're doing great.' She praised while Sandra placed an ice-chip in her mouth.

'She's right Ziva!' Abby added while flexing her now released fingers to get the blood circulating again.

The pushing phase went on for another 40 minutes, much to Ziva's displeasure. Tony kissed the hand that was holding onto his for dear life before speaking quietly.

'You can do it Baby' he told her without hesitation, her brown eyes locked onto his 'I swear to GOD Anthony DiNozzo! you are _never_ going near me _again..._' she said haphazardly.

Abby smirked at the man across from her while Melissa the midwife chuckled. Dr. Bailey gasped a little 'Oh great! Ziva, this next push is going to crown the baby!' she announced.

Quinn looked over at Ziva 'It's not going to be long now!'

Ziva pushed when instructed and bit back a shout as it progressed, while Abby and Tony coached her through the pain.

'Take a breather! Baby's head is out! Hello little one! Do you want to feel?' she asked Ziva who nodded, thoroughly exhausted.

Melissa grabbed the Israeli's slender hand and placed it gently on the baby's head which was resting between her legs.

'Oh!' was all she could manage, tears running down her cheeks.

Tony took a quick look before grinning like a madman 'Got a good head of hair there buddy!' he said proudly before waiting for Dr. Bailey's next command.

Ziva accepted another ice-chip before inhaling deeply and pushing when Dr. Bailey told her 'I can see the shoulders, you are nearly there!' she said before muttering something to Quinn.

Abby leaned down and wiped Ziva's forehead with a wet cloth 'I'm so proud of you Ziva!' she sighed happily, the agent in question smiled thinly.

'Tony, you are _very_ lucky I do not have my gun on me...' she snapped before simmering down, from the look on Tony's face he was glad too.

'Here we go! One last push and then you can meet your son!' Dr. Bailey said before Ziva gave one last exhausted push.

Abby squeaked at the sight before her and clasped Ziva's now limp hand tightly 'You did it! Oh _Ziva!_ He's such a cutie!' she said loudly over the other congratulations from the midwifes and Dr. Bailey.

'Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?' Dr. Bailey asked with a grin while handing over the clamp. Tony half stumbled over, still grinning widely before cutting the cord.

A moment later, their son decided to test out his lungs, letting out a very unhappy cry as he was placed onto Ziva's chest who looked down at the baby through blurry vision.

'Shalom Little One.' She said choked up before dropping a kiss onto his head.

Tony leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss which lasted for a few moments before he too placed a kiss on the baby's head.

'Happy Birthday Little Man!' he breathed while the baby's cries of disapproval were diminished to small whimpers.

Dr. Bailey smiled at the sight before her, waiting a moment before preparing Ziva to be cleaned up.

* * *

An hour later, the rest of the team burst into the room where Ziva was dozing, a small bundle in her arms who was sleeping peacefully. Several bouquets of brightly coloured flowers sat beside her bedside table, along with a blue fuzzy teddy and a box of chocolates.

'Hey Ziva...'Gibbs said quietly before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Ziva's brown orbs became visible a moment later and she smiled around at her friends who were also considered family.

'Congratulations Tony.' McGee said clapping the senior agent's shoulder.

'Thanks Tim!' he said sincerely.

Ducky was the next to offer his congratulations 'Ah, such a beautiful little boy...' he cooed, touching the baby's nose gently.

Abby rocked on the balls of her feet uncomfortably for a moment before looking at Ziva 'Can we know the little guy's name? The suspense is KILLING me!' she moaned.

Ziva and Tony laughed a little before Tony spoke 'Everyone, meet Jayden Mitchell DiNozzo!' he announced to a very happy team.

'Could we do the passing of the cutie, please?' Abby asked eyeing off Jayden.

Ziva nodded warily 'I do not think I can keep my eyes open for much longer...' she said exhausted.

'Sleep for a little while Zi, we got things covered.' Tony said pushing a loose curl away from her face as she drifted off.

Abby was the first to be handed the bundle, she immediately started cooing over the newborn who remained oblivious.

'Aww! Hi Jay! I'm your Aunt Abby!' she introduced, the warm bundle in her hand shifted momentarily, his nose scrunching up in the same way as Ziva's did when she was thinking hard about something  
'Okay that is the cutest thing _ever!_ He did the nose thing Ziva does!' she told the crowd before passing the baby to McGee who looked down at Jayden with awe.

'You've got your Mommy's hair, nose and skin tone, Jayden...' he noted with a smile that matched Tony's.

Ducky peered over at the baby that was resting in McGee's arms 'Yes, but he has young Anthony's eye shape and mouth!' he said before accepting the bundle from McGee.

After a long cuddle from Ducky and several comments from Tony, Jayden was passed to Gibbs who had a proud sparkle in his eyes.

'Good to finally see you Jayden, you put your Mommy through quite a bit didn't you?' he asked amusedly.

Tony looked slightly offended 'I nearly got my hand broken!' he spluttered.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes 'If I didn't have your son in my arms I would slap you DiNozzo.' he said lowly.

Tony held up his hands in surrender 'I was _kidding_ Boss! Ziva's the heroine of this story!' he said looking at his wife and partner with admiration.

Gibbs chuckled and looked down at Jayden again who opened his eyes lazily to reveal bright green orbs that mirrored his fathers.

Jayden looked around for a moment before his eyelids drooped shut again, the baby letting out a small yawn.

Abby smiled at Tony 'Aww! He's got your eyes Tony!' she cooed again.

Tony gently took his son into his arms and ran a finger down his olive skin 'Thanks for being here guys...' he said gratefully.

'It was our pleasure my boy, I think it is about time we left this little family for the night, poor Timothy looks ready to fall asleep right now!' Ducky chuckled while the agent in question jumped a little.

Abby reluctantly agreed before hugging Tony and the baby lightly and squeezed Ziva's hand lightly before walking out with Ducky and McGee.

Gibbs smiled as Tony looked down at his child with nothing but love visible on his face 'I'm proud of you DiNozzo. Both of you.' He said in a fatherly like tone.

Tony smiled 'Thanks Boss. Really.' He replied before watching their leader walk out of the hospital room.

Tony looked slightly concerned as Jayden began to fuss, but Ziva quickly woke and smiled at his shocked face 'Here Tony, he is hungry.' She told him, her voice still thick with sleep.

Tony handed over their son gently while Ziva got herself into a comfortable position to nurse, after only doing it once with the midwife's instructions, she was already a natural.

Jayden latched on with only a little encouragement and was now suckling greedily. Ziva threw her husband a lazy smile 'Can you believe it?' she asked in hushed tones, observing as Jayden took a  
breather before suckling again slowly.

Tony shook his head before kissing her again 'Nope, it still feels like a really great dream...he has my eyes.' He told her.

Ziva looked thoroughly pleased by this 'I thought he might!' she laughed.

Tony began chattering away, Ziva only hearing half of the conversation in her exhausted state. She winced slightly when Jayden clamped down a little too hard, after another 15 minutes of nursing,

Jayden released his hold on Ziva, emitting a small _pop_ before dozing on her chest.

Tony smiled at the sight before him 'Someone's milk drunk!' he joked.

Ziva smirked 'You can put him in the cot if you would like, I need to sit up for a little while.' She said feeling uncomfortable.

Tony picked up Jayden and placed him into the cot beside the bed, his stomach moving up and down as he breathed.

Ziva pushed the button causing her bed to tilt upwards into a sitting position.

'I need to do one more entry before I forget!' she told him before sliding the baby book and pen off the bedside table.

Tony was quite content watching their son sleep, so she quickly scratched in an entry.

_Week: 39  
Time: 11:30 am  
Location: Hospital  
Date: 7__th__ of December 2012  
Mood: Tired, happy, teary, sore and completely in love._

_Happy Birthday Jayden!_

_So Little One, today is the day you came into the world...At 10:23 this morning you were born, letting out a very loud cry shortly after.  
Everyone was very happy to see you, Grandpa Gibbs was the first to see your bright green eyes after your birth...I am so happy that you are healthy.  
Your Daddy is watching you sleep, he looks ready to pass out himself, but he is determined to stay awake until I finish my entry!  
So, we were watching our movie last night and I went to go to the bathroom, my water broke and the next thing I knew I was in the car headed for the hospital, after 15 hours of labour you arrived. I have never been so relieved._

So my darling boy, the next few days are going to be long and tiering, but I know your Daddy and I will get through it! I find myself unable to express the rest of my emotions right now, tears are dripping onto the page as I write and now your Daddy is concerned, I told him they were happy tears and now he is dozing on my shoulder.  
I think I am going to fall asleep if I write for much longer, I cannot wait to see what a beautiful boy you are going to become, no matter what happens in the future, just remember that your Mama and Daddy love you, always.  


_Sleep well Jayden,  
Mama._

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! The MEGA chapter! I hope the fluffiness made you smile, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I am leaving the option open for an epilogue, I could easily leave it here...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**So tell me,  
Favourite line?  
Do you want an Epilogue?  
Did I do this chapter justice?  
**

**Thank you all for reading, I love you.**


	20. Epilogue

**Wow! Everyone...I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter! So here it is, my baby fic, the one I love to pieces – Is ending. *NOOOO!* ****This is going to be a chapter centralised on little Jayden and the family, this chapter is going to be laid out the same way as the last, with a few little journal entries flashing back on some of the highlights of Jayden's first year. This is going to be set three years in the future, so when the time comes for the sequel, I can go from where I left it!**

**SO! This chapter is set 3 years in the future!**

**Disclaimer: For the final time in this fic, I don't own NCIS, I only own Jayden.**

It was early, too early for some (like Tony) but not for others. Jayden peered around the doorframe that led into his parents' bedroom and giggled quietly. Tiptoeing in, Jayden smiled at his Daddy who was snoring, his hair was sticking up at odd angles much like his own.

His bright green eyes locked onto the chest containing extra blankets, which was sitting innocently at the end of the bed. Jayden froze as his father's snores stopped, but after an inaudible sentence, he drifted back to sleep. Not taking any more chances, Jayden climbed onto the soft lid of the chest and popped his head over and onto the bed. Smiling cheekily, he prepared to climb over the footboard and over onto his parent's soft mattress.

Jayden let out a small gasp that was laced with a giggle as a small wet tongue met his toes from under the doona. A moment later, a small puppy struggled out from underneath the warm blankets, the brown and white spaniel cross border collie wagged his little tail and let out a small bark in greeting and padded over clumsily to lick his face.

Jayden touched his nose to the puppy's and whispered,

'Shh Flick! You will wake Mama and Daddy!' he scolded the puppy who was an early birthday present from Aunt Abby, her chocolate brown eyes watched the boy's movements with interest as he  
crawled into the space in between his parents, who remained still.

Jayden looked around his parent's dimly lit room victoriously before moving a strand of hair out of his mother's face gently.

Jayden let out a surprised squeal as Ziva turned around to face him before shooting her arms out to tickle the boy who was now backed up against Tony's back, the man in question groaning at the intrusion.

'Mama! S-s-stop! Th-that TICKLES!' he choked out through a fit of laughter, Flick barking continuously as her master continued to be tickled.

After another moment of struggling, Ziva stopped and instead pulled her son into her arms 'Good morning Jay...Why _are_ you up so early?' she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Jayden's eyes glistened 'Mama! You know why! It's my Birfday!' he announced, shooting his arms skyward.

Ziva chuckled and kissed his nose 'I know it is Little One! How about you go and wake Daddy? then we are going to make your favourite breakfast...' she said as her now not-so-little boy threw her the famous DiNozzo Grin.

'Blueberry and choc chippy pancakes? Yay!' He exclaimed before all but launching onto Tony, who immediately reacted – he turned onto his back with Jayden giggling on top of his stomach as he did so.

'Hey Buddy! Happy Birthday!' he exclaimed before flashing a smile at Ziva who had a wrapped box sitting in her lap, waiting for the boy to notice. Jayden cuddled into his dad's chest making Ziva smile,

Jayden didn't have a favourite parent, he had enough love to give them both and never gave them cause to forget that.

'Thank you Daddy!' he said happily, remembering his "Big Boy Manners". Jayden's eyes caught a bright blue present in his mother's lap and he gasped.

'Ooh! Can I open it now?' he asked touching the ribbon in awe.

Ziva shuffled to the right slightly before patting the space between her and Tony, the boy scrambled off his father's stomach and plopped himself between them, 6 week old Flick clumsily made her way over a moment later and sat in Ziva's lap and nuzzled against her lovingly.

Ziva absentmindedly stroked the puppy's soft fur and ears while watching her son joyously rip open the paper with a grin, he looked at Ziva and Tony with wide eyes before jumping into his mother's arms.

Ziva hugged Jayden tightly 'You know what that is do you not?' she asked knowingly.

Jayden's head re-appeared a moment later 'Yeah! That's a big boy bike helmet!' he said puffing out his chest briefly before looking at Tony, his little nose scrunched up in thought.

'But Daddy, I don't have a big boy bike!' he said miserably.

Tony rose a brow 'You sure about that?' he replied mysteriously. Jayden didn't waste another moment, he jumped off his parent's bed and bounded down the stairs into the main room where a red bike sat waiting for him, a ribbon attached on the handlebars.

'Wow!' he exclaimed, rushing over to touch the bike, Tony and Ziva watched as he did so, unable to keep the smiles off their faces.

Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva softly 'I think he likes it, don't you?' he joked while Ziva laughed in agreement.

'I think he loves it, it was a wonderful idea Tony.' She mused, leaning into his chest. Jayden looked over at his parents, eyes sparkling 'Can I ride it now? Huh? Mama Pleeeeeease?' he begged,  
throwing her a pout that mirrored her own.

Ziva rolled her eyes playfully 'After breakfast you can, I promise.' She assured him, Jayden didn't argue, his stomach letting out a grumble.

'Okay Mama, Pancakes?' he asked, flashing his milky white teeth.

Tony ruffled Jayden's already messed up hair 'Sure thing Buddy! You wanna help me mix the batter with the chocolate chips while I do the blueberry mix?' he offered, Jayden bobbing his head up and down eagerly.

The little family of three worked together to create a stack of both blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes and when Ziva next got a good look at her little boy, his face was splattered with a mixture of flour and chocolate chip batter.

'So what do you want to do today Buddy? This is your special day!' Tony asked his son with enthusiasm, Ziva smiled as her boys interacted – Tony was a wonderful father and always made sure that their son was happy, she was also grateful that they shared the disciplinary title so that on the odd occasion when Jayden decided to act out there was no good cop/bad cop scenario.

Jayden chewed what was in his mouth thoughtfully before smiling 'Can we go to the zoo and see the pengins?' he asked, the three year old mispronouncing his favourite animals' name by default.

Ziva nodded, not having a problem with a day out 'You would like to see the Penguins? I think that is a wonderful idea!' she said agreeably.

Jayden pumped his little fists 'Yes! Can ride my big boy bike first?' he asked looking over at the bike with longing.

Tony and Ziva silently communicated with their eyes before nodding in unison 'Sure can! It's still early, the zoo doesn't open till 10 anyway... little Flick here can get a workout down at the park!' he said looking down at the puppy who cocked her head to the side slightly at the mention of her name.

Jayden giggled at his puppy 'Can I give Flick her breakiefast?' he said stumbling over on his sentence, Tony chuckled under his breath 'Breakfast buddy, you sure can! You know where her puppy food is...' he said lightly correcting his son.

Jayden jumped off his chair and patted the side of his leg so Flick would follow him into the kitchen; the puppy raced after him and skidded over to where Jayden was pouring a generous amount of puppy milk into her bowl.

Ziva screwed the lid on tightly when Jayden was satisfied and placed it back into the fridge onto the bottom shelf that was in the boy's reach when he stood on his stool.

'Come on Jay, you need to clean up and get changed for today!' she instructed him, Jayden watched his puppy lap up the milk for another moment before heading off to the stairs with Ziva, when they walked into his bedroom a few minutes later, he smiled and jumped onto the "Big boy Bed" his Grandpa Gibbs had made for him when he decided he was far too big for a crib.

'Mama?' he began, while Ziva rummaged through Jayden's chest of drawers, another gift from the Gibbs's, this time from Jackson who adored Jayden and loved spending time with him when he came down from Stillwater to visit.

'Yes Jay?' she replied, turning to look at her inquisitive son.

'When is Aunt Abby going to have her baby?' he asked curiously. Ziva smiled as she thought of her 6 month pregnant friend who was expecting a little girl in March 'Not for another few months baby, after Christmas and New Years...' she said making it easier for the boy to relate to the time with popular holidays.

'M'kay, Uncle McGee says I can play wif her when she's older!' he said happily.  
Ziva walked over with a pair of warm clothes, the December weather was beginning to get colder 'That is right, Aunt Abby is going to love having you as her helper!' she said honestly as she handed him the small bundle of clothes.

Jayden grinned and quickly got dressed and chattered on while Ziva cleaned off the pancake batter from his face and re-buttoned his shirt.

'You ready to go for a ride kiddo?' Tony asked, entering Jayden's room with a hyperactive Flick on her leash.

Jayden grinned and bounded down the stairs again, when Ziva came down, Jayden already had his helmet on his head and was attempting to click the strap ends together with a groan of frustration.

'There's your stubbornness shining though there Zi...' Tony joked, now holding Flick who was squirming and barking in an attempt to escape.

Ziva crouched down and clicked the straps together before tightening them accordingly.

'Okay, let's go!' Tony said placing the puppy back down onto the ground and yelped a little as she pulled Tony toward the door without a second glance.

After a short walk, the little family approached the park where several families were already splayed around with their children.

In the distance, a little brunette girl waved excitedly and ran over, her mother noticed too and raised a hand in greeting, knowing that her daughter was in safe hands.

'Hello Jay! Happy Birfday!' she said hugging Jayden who threw her a lopsided grin back 'Thanks Melanie!' he laughed before pointing to his bike.

'Ooh!' Melanie squealed 'That's cooool!' she said, elongating her words.

The pair giggled and Ziva couldn't help but grin down at the two children 'How are you today Melanie?' Ziva asked her next door neighbours child.

Melanie's blue – grey eyes shot up to meet Ziva's and she smiled shyly 'Good! Mommy and I are teachin' Nathan to slide down the baby slide!' she said pointing toward a little bright yellow slide where

Melanie's one year old brother was just visible sitting on the top with his bright green beanie on.

'Sounds like fun, Mel!' Tony said to the girl who nodded happily before her mouth popped open at the sight of her mother, Cassandra waving her back over.

'Mommy wants me to go back! Wanna play?' she asked, eyes shining at her friend.

Jayden looked at his parents 'Can I ride my bike over there?' he asked.

Ziva hesitated for a moment but nodded 'Remember what Daddy and I taught you at Daycare on Friday?' she told him as he climbed onto the bike.

Jayden nodded, his helmet moving slightly as he did so 'Uh huh! Don't go too fast, keep pedallin' and use the brake!' he recounted from memory.

'You're good to go Buddy! Make sure you don't go too far!' he instructed, Jayden grinned at Melanie 'Race you there!' he joked before pedalling down the footpath.

'Hey!' Melanie huffed before tearing after him with a flurry of laughter.

Ziva and Tony watched as their son expertly rode the distance to the playground, meeting Cassandra at the gate.

'He's got your photographic memory Zi, we have one smart kid...' Tony said proudly.

Ziva smiled and approached the gate where Jayden was waiting with his bike 'I did it Mama!' he exclaimed while taking off his helmet.

Ziva kissed his head before opening the gate for the two children 'I saw, I am very proud of you Jay' she praised before her son darted off with Melanie to the slide.

'Hey Tony! Ziva! How are you going?' Cassandra greeted, Nathan resting his head on her shoulder warily.

Ziva smiled 'Good, I cannot believe my baby is three...' she said with a sigh.

Cassandra nodded knowingly 'I'll be saying the same thing come January 15! He looks like he's having a ball!' she noted, her blue grey eyes that matched her daughter's twinkled.

'Oh yeah, he came and jumped onto our bed this morning...' Tony said chuckling while Flick sniffed the air interestedly.

The three adults talked for a while before Nathan let out a tired whimper 'Mama...sleepy!' he piped up, looking up at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

'Alright Nate, let's get you home for a nap huh?' she cooed before calling Melanie over, Jayden following her lead.

'Mommy! You stopped our game of hide and go seek!' she said with a huff.

Jayden snickered a little 'Yeah! I founded you!' he joked while the girl glared at him. Cassandra ran a hand through her daughter's soft curls 'Sorry Mel, but Nate needs to go home for nap time, you  
can play with Jay tomorrow.' She promised her now pouting child.

'Aww!' the pair groaned in unison.

Ziva bit back a laugh 'We have to go too Jay, maybe Mel can come over for a sleepover tomorrow?' she said baiting the children.

Melanie gasped 'Yeah! We can watch _Finding Nemo!_' she said nudging Jay who grinned back at her 'Okay!'

After exchanging goodbyes, Jayden popped his helmet back on and agreed to ride back at a normal pace with his parents and Flick who was now curled up in Ziva's arms, the young puppy completely  
worn out from the walk to the park.

* * *

After spending a good two hours at the zoo and buying a penguin soft toy for a now very tired Jayden, the little family drove away from the zoo.

'That went well! Jay loved the penguins and seals!' Tony blurted out, looking back at their drowsy son.

'Mhmm and the monkeys...' he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Ziva smiled 'He most definitely had fun, we all did!' she said very pleased with the day's events. All was quiet for a while, before Jayden spoke again.

'Mama?'

'Yes Baby? Why are you not trying to sleep? If you do not sleep in the car, you will have to have a nap when you get home.' She told him.

Jayden didn't seem to care, he loved his sleep despite being an early riser 'I sleep at home. Mama, can I have a baby brother or sister for Christmas?' he asked smiling at the thought.

Tony coughed over his water, making Ziva smirk 'Do you want a baby brother or sister?' she asked him seriously.

Jayden, now wide awake, nodded 'Yeah! I'll be a good big brother Mama! I can help you look after 'em and play wif em...' he said reasonably.

Tony cleared his throat 'we'll see Buddy, okay?'

Jayden shrugged 'Okay Daddy.' he said sleepily before drifting off, not surprising Tony and Ziva in the slightest.

'So?' Tony whispered.

Ziva looked over to her husband as he stopped at a traffic light 'So what?'

'You know what, Zi! Do you want another baby?' he asked curiously. Ziva smiled dreamily 'I always pictured myself with two children. Do you want another child?' she asked worriedly.

Tony smiled at her reassuringly 'Zi, Jayden is such a good kid, I would do it all again in a heartbeat! But are you ready to go through all those pregnancy stages again, Sweetcheeks? I don't want you  
to feel pressured into it, I know how much you love work...' he rambled.

Ziva waved a hand 'I also love being a parent. Besides, I can work for a few months and I can consult on cases like last time! I am ready to be a parent again and I think that Jayden would really love a playmate.' She said as he continued driving toward their apartment.

Tony grinned like an idiot 'So we are gonna try this?'

Ziva nodded 'We are. But if we are going to have another baby, we may have to move into a bigger house.' She told him, silently excited to be having a chance to be a parent again.

'We'll look into it...wow, another baby.' He said smiling widely at the thought.

Ziva laughed quietly 'Jayden will be thrilled.'

Two hours later, Jayden woke from his nap and agreed to assist Ziva in making lunch (macaroni cheese) and was blabbering away about all of the games he played with Melanie in the park.

'Hey Buddy, what do you say we go and see Grandpa Gibbs this afternoon at work?' Tony asked him once the last noodle of macaroni was forked from his plastic bowl. Tony and Ziva had requested the day off and Gibbs wasn't going to refuse.

'Yeah!' he agreed 'Will Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby be there?' he asked eagerly.

Ziva handed her son a wipe so he could clean his cheese covered hands 'Yes they will be there, so will Uncle Palmer and Grandpa Ducky!'

Jayden wasted no time slipping on his sandals and grabbing his backpack with all of his colouring books and miscellaneous toys.

'Whoa, whoa slow down buddy! Let me go and drop off Flick at Cassandra's, otherwise she'll get frightened because we aren't there! Stay with Mommy.' Tony told his son before picking up Flick who licked Tony's nose and barked happily at the attention.

'M'kay Daddy!' he said before scratching Flick behind her left ear and letting his puppy go next door, a place she often went when the family went out, Cassandra was happy to oblige – the family of four loved Flick, especially Melanie.

* * *

'GRANDPA GIBBS!' Jayden shouted as he exited the elevator and tore into the Bullpen where the entirety of the NCIS family was waiting for their arrival.

Gibbs chuckled and grabbed Jayden into his arms as the now three year old hugged him tightly.

'Hey Squirt, Happy Birthday.' He said smiling at Tony and Ziva over Jayden's head.

'Don't squeeze Grandpa too hard Jay; you might be giving your Aunt a run for her money!' Tony joked before the woman in question reached up and slapped him Gibbs' style across the back of the head.

'Hey!' Tony said adamantly as Abby grumbled a little.

'Watch it DiNozzo, my hormones are at a dangerous level today...' she said frowning, her frown dropped off and was replaced with a large grin a moment later when Jayden rushed over to hug her next.

'Hey Jay Jay! Happy Birthday!' she said patting his head as he hugged her legs tightly, her pregnant belly making it hard for her to lift the little boy.

'Thanks Aunt Abby! How's baby?' he asked pressing his ear to her stomach making everyone in the room crack a smile.

'Kicking away as usual Jay! I think she's sleeping right now though...' Abby told him, placing a hand over her stomach.

McGee was the next to get tackle-hugged by Jayden, the father to be picked up the DiNozzo child and bumped fists with him in their signature greeting.

'Having a good Birthday Jayden?'

Jayden requested to be put down 'Oh yeah! I got a bike, Uncle McGee!' he announced proudly.

McGee spoke enthusiastically with the child for a few minutes before rushing over to give Palmer a hug who got thrown off balance slightly 'Wow! You're getting strong Jay!' he remarked before sending his own birthday wishes.

'Jayden? Tell Grandpa Ducky what you did at the park today!' Ziva said smiling at the Scotsman who listened intently to the boy's story of his time at the park with Melanie while sitting on his lap.

'It sounds like you had a wonderful birthday, my boy! But what is a birthday, without presents?' he questioned mysteriously, Jayden's eyes widened to the size of small saucers at the mention of more  
presents.

A moment later, Gibbs brought over a small pile of boxes that were covered in a variety of colours. He gasped and sat on the floor to unwrap each present, Ziva and Tony watched as he did so, Jayden remembered his manners and thanked the giver of the gift after unwrapping it every time. Jayden was not overly materialistic, he much preferred to be around his friends and family, getting gifts was just an added bonus as far as Tony and Ziva could tell.

'He's getting so big...' Abby commented to Ziva who nodded in agreement as she watched her son unwrap a painting set from Ducky.

'He asked Tony and I for a sibling for Christmas...' she said quietly.

Abby squeaked 'Really! Are you going to give him one?' she asked intently, Ziva looked over at Tony who was joking around with Gibbs and McGee.

'Between you and I, yes.' She said before being engulfed in an Abby-bone-crushing-hug.

'That's _awesome!_' she breathed before releasing her hold on her best friend.

After running around for a while and playing with some of his new toys, Jayden went down with Abby to her Labby, his second favourite place to go – the first being MTAC with Grandpa Gibbs. For a while, the NCIS family chatted only to be politely interrupted by Jayden, who tugged on Ziva's sleeve gently.

'Yes baby?' she asked, looking down at a very tired Jayden.

'Ima, je suis fatigué. Possiamo andare a casa?*' he said warily.

Ziva smiled gently and lifted him into her arms as he cuddled into her chest, the rest of the team minus Tony looked surprised.

'He is mixing his languages, he is tired...' she remarked 'This is the first time he has said a full sentence.'

'You're teaching him Italian, Hebrew and French?' McGee asked curiously.

Ziva shrugged 'I have some children's books that are in Italian and French – he likes the sound of the languages, he asked me to read a French one about two weeks ago, the Italian was the next favourite...Tony and I read the story to him together, he reads the English translation mostly. I think he picked up a few sentences.' She said kissing his forehead.

'Yeah, he doesn't know much Hebrew, only Ima and Abba at the moment, and he doesn't use them often.' Tony continued.

'I think it is a wonderful idea, Ziva!' Ducky said astounded.

Gibbs nodded 'He's one smart kid, I wouldn't be surprised if he was fluent by the time he's 8 or 9.'

Ziva reddened slightly at the praise before looking at Tony knowingly 'I think we should go home, Jayden has been one busy boy today...' she said while her husband packed all of the presents into a  
large gift bag.

'Aww! Okay!' Abby said smiling before the rest of the team said goodbye to a drowsy Jayden, the extended family watched as the little boy waved to them all before being carried into the elevator.

* * *

Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva's neck as he re-entered the living room after checking on Jayden who had been put down to bed after a story half an hour previously.

'Hey Sweetcheeks, you okay?' he asked sitting down next to his wife who remained looking down at _Baby's first year_ which was now chock full of pictures of Jayden on the front and inside, there was also a journal slipped underneath the baby book which Tony knew was full of entries regarding Jayden's first year.

'I am fine my love, I just cannot believe how time has flown...' she said leaning her head against his.

'I know it's bizarre! But I've loved every minute of it; Jay is going to be one amazing kid.' He said while picking up Flick who was begging to join the cuddling session, the small puppy deciding to nestle her way in-between the two adults before letting out a small puppy sigh and a yawn.

'Hard life isn't it Flick? Jay really loves this dog.' He said grinning as he stroked the puppy's fur, her eyes drooping shut.

'Yes, It was a brilliant thought on Abby's behalf.' She commented before settling down to open the book to read some of her entries. Tony half read the ones of her last week before drifting off, he  
requested to order Thai later at 8:30.

_8__th__ of December 2012  
Time: 5:50 pm_

_Hello Jayden!_

_We were allowed to bring you home today, you were very good in the car and slept the whole ride back to the apartment...When we got home however, you decided to test your lungs again, after feeding you, your Daddy and I managed to get two hours of sleep before you awoke again and demanded to be fed again.  
You have your father's gorgeous eyes and smile, but he tells me that your skin tone and hair is all me. I am so happy to have you home, to be honest; it feels strange not to be pregnant anymore! I am still a little sore and tired, but I am too happy to care._

_I am afraid that I have nothing else to say at the moment, your daddy is watching you sleep, he adores you as much as I do._

_Sleep well my baby boy,_

_Mama_

_

* * *

__25__th__ of December 2012  
Time: 8:30pm_

_Merry Christmas Jayden!_

_It is your first Christmas Baby! We just said goodbye to Abby and McGee, your Aunt did not want to let you go! You got a wonderful selection of clothes and toys from everyone; you are not going to be running out any time soon! Right now your father is putting on "It's a Wonderful Life" , a Christmas movie we watch every year ...Your father also suggested that we watch "Die Hard" he tells me that it is one of the best Christmas movies ever made.  
I do not know how far we will get into the movie, you have just gone down for a sleep and you will be awake in around an hour...also, I do not know how long your father and I will stay awake regardless! You gave us a little smile today, I was very happy to see how much you looked like your father when you did so; you have the DiNozzo charm that is certain! You show your bright green eyes a lot more now, you love looking around and seeing people's faces – you smiled right at your father this morning when you heard his voice, it was a beautiful sight and I took a photo at the right moment :) _

_Sleep well baby, _

_Mama_

_

* * *

__March 15__th__ 2013  
Time: 9:30am_

_Good morning Jayden!_

_You are getting more active by the day, you love tummy time and your giggle is the cutest thing I have ever heard! Your Daddy and I are happy to know that you are healthy, your sleeping patterns are good and despite being an early riser, you do not wake during the night unless you need to be fed, then you drop right back off to sleep.  
You have had your tantrums, but your Daddy and I are coping just fine! You also had a small case of croup which scared me immensely, we spent a night in hospital, but after the doctor gave us some medication for you, we were allowed to take you home – that was a week ago, otherwise you are going very well. You love having baths; your Daddy enjoys giving you your baths because that is when you are most active, you speak in baby babble and splash in the water..._

_Our next door neighbour Cassandra had her little girl this morning, her name is Melanie Palms and she is very cute...I think you and Melanie are going to be good friends when you are older, I can hear you asking why, the answer is a mother's intuition!_

_Time for your feed baby, _

_Mama_

_

* * *

__June 6__th__ 2013  
Time: 12:01 pm _

_Lunchtime Jayden!_

_Right now, your daddy is feeding you your solid foods, we introduced them to you last month and you love it, you love all food and right now the apple and pear baby food is going down very well! You still drink my milk along with the solids...you have also begun teething, this has made you a little more irritable and clingy, but once we give you something to chew on (either a Rusk stick or a teething ring) you are fine! You have mastered the art of rolling over, and when either your Daddy or I sit behind you, you can sit up! I cannot believe how big you are getting!_

_Oh dear, it looks like you spat up a little on Daddy...I had better get you cleaned up!_

_Mama_

_

* * *

_

_September 16 2013  
Time: 4:30pm_

_Hello my big boy!_

_You are getting more and more amazing! Today, you decided to crawl! Your Daddy went to go and get your bottle (I was having a shower) and the next thing I heard was a loud shout of surprise, I came out of the bathroom and rushed downstairs, worried was an understatement! I rushed into see you sitting on the kitchen tile laughing hysterically at your Daddy who just gaped at you, I could see why you laughed! I called your name and you turned to me and crawled over into my arms a moment later...I was a very proud Mama!  
_

_Your Daddy is still in shock!_

_Mama_

_

* * *

_

_November 2__nd__ 2013  
Time:10am_

_Hello Jayden!_

_Once again you are getting more active; you are very, very talkative! You babble on for minutes and your Daddy and I always babble back to you which makes you laugh...Your Grandpa Ducky has been playing lots of games with you, you copy each other whenever he comes around to see you, he pokes his tongue out, you do the same...it is very funny! It was Grandpa Gibbs who taught you how to play peek-a-boo, it is now your favourite game, Daddy plays with you every morning and peek-a-boo is always the first game to be played!  
You waved at Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee who were overjoyed, they had their wedding last week and you were the little ring bearer! I carried you down the aisle and when we reached the alter, you began to belly chuckle at the sight of the Minister, who had a moustache, you had never seen one before and you made everyone laugh as you clapped happily at the very surprised Minister.  
So, when we dropped the newlyweds off at the airport, you decided to wave goodbye as they left for their honeymoon._

_I am still very proud of you, and so is Daddy._

_Mama._

_

* * *

_

_December__ 7__th__ 2013  
Time: 6pm _

_Happy Birthday Baby! _

_Today is your first Birthday! You had lots of fun tearing open the wrapping paper on all of your presents! You have started to put together some words, you call me Ma-ma or sometimes just Ma, and then Daddy is Da! You sometimes call Aunt Abby Ab, but you need a little prompting to do that, you can copy us when we encourage you, but you think that it's more of a game! You see us repeating the same word or name several times and you just laugh at us!  
You found it very amusing to play with people's glasses today, so Uncle Palmer and Grandpa Ducky were victim of your constant grabbing...it was actually very funny.  
You still love all kinds of food, your favourite fruit is strawberries, I am not surprised in the slightest considering I craved strawberries all through my pregnancy! Your teeth are coming though now, which is pleasing, whenever you have a tooth coming through you get clingy and miserable again.  
You sleep through the night now! your Daddy and I are very happy about that, you are not a difficult baby, but it is good to know you have a steady routine now – you wake up at 5:30 every morning breakfast is at 6, you have a nap at 9:30, then you wake up and have an early lunch before going back to sleep at 12:30, then you stay awake until 6:30, Dinner is at 5:00.  
Oh I think it's time for your bath! I wonder how splashed your Daddy is going to get today? (haha!) so this is the end of your first year, I will continue writing the highlights of your toddler years, but this book is going to be put in Mama's memory chest. _

_I love you baby, Happy Birthday._

_Mama._

Ziva smiled as she read the final entry of Jayden's first year before closing the book lovingly. Ziva sighed a little and kissed Tony's mouth softly in an attempt to wake him up, he responded immediately and smiled against her lips.

'Mmm...how come you don't wake me up like that all the time?' he asked when they pulled away.

Ziva chuckled and nuzzled against him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

'Ready for dinner?' he asked holding up the phone.

Ziva grinned 'Yes, but remember, we have planning to do if we are going to get Jayden a sibling for Christmas, Tony...' she said lowly.

Tony's eyes widened and he dropped the phone 'Okay dinner can wait...' he said grinning before kissing her again.  
_  
Looks like I might need to bring out my "What to Expect When your Assassin Is Expecting" manual earlier than I thought! _He mused before running to catch up to Ziva who _almost_ locked him out of the bedroom.

***Translation for Jayden - Mama, I'm tired can we go home?**

**Ladies and Gentleman, that is it! Done! I can't believe it! I have some thank you messages now –**

**jesus4eva – you are awesome! You review every single time and I swear to God you are one of my favourite reviewers! Thank you SO MUCH!**

**MMWillow13 – Once again! Another one of my favourite reviewers! You were there for me when I was writing Ping and you were there with me through this journey too! Thank you!**

**tivamcabby5 – OH MY GOD! Honestly, you are my review QUEEN! I love your reviews, they are always so inspiring! Thank you, thank you!**

**RPM Shadow – thanks for all those encouraging reviews, you kept me writing!**

**livmissy – wow, the reviews I get from you always make me smile – thank you so much for everything and thanks for sticking with me through this long journey!**

**zats – yes you are one of my regular reviewers and you make me smile whenever you drop me a review, thanks for all the support!**

**13NCISgirl – you are just my golden reviewer! thanks!**

**just-off-the-key-off-reason – I love your reviews, you have been with me all the way though this, thanks so much! I honestly can't thank you enough for the ideas!**

**Betherzz – Betherzz, you are a champion – you gave me so many ideas and Gibbs slapped me through all the parts where I thought I was going completely in the wrong direction – I can't thank you enough for all the help with my writing! Thank you.**

**And finally – thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE of you other reviewers! And readers, everyone who subscribed, added me or dropped me a PM with advice – THANK YOU! I love you all and PLEASE stick around for the next instalment that should be coming to your fanfiction archive in the next month or so – watch out for the name:**

**What to Expect When your Son is a Ninja :P**

**Happy New years! Please drop me a final review and tell me whether I did this story justice**


End file.
